Watching Us Die Tonight
by flammula
Summary: "Lancelot et Gueunièvre, Tristan et Iseult...Tu vois, dans les histoires, les deux amants sont fous amoureux. Dans la réalité c'est pas le cas.L'un est sérieux et l'autre s'amuse. Dans la réalité, il y en a qu'un seul des deux qui souffre."!YAOI,UA.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer&Avertissements : Personnages appartiennent à **Square Enix**, l'histoire à moi…au moins. Parce que carrément UA et je pense OOC. (cela dit, ceci est une fiction, toute ressemblance avec des personnes existantes serait parfaitement fortuite. Sauf si c'est moi, mais ça vous pourrez pas le savoir). 'tention au Cléon et autres, et donc au yaoi. (J'me déchaîne, tout le monde sera homo xD ou presque.)

Le titre est en anglais parce qu'il est pas à moi mais au groupe de métal **Bullet For My Valentine**. Si vous voulez écoutez la chanson, libre à vous, mais c'est du métal. Ça aura peut-être pas sur vous le même impact que ça a eu sur moi. Avis aux amateurs, et puis, si ça peut vous rassurer, le groupe a beaucoup plus violent que cette musique. XD Au pire vous pouvez lire les paroles, elles se trouvent facilement. :3

Un grand merci à Becca qui me relit avec tellement de patience, et qui est si rigoureuse. ^.^/

Bonne lecture !

Watching us Die Tonight 

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu'il tira sa valise derrière lui dans le hall vide de la gare. Vide s'il ne se comptait pas ni lui ni le peu de passagers qui prenaient le même train. Il fallait dire qu'à Traverse Town, 21h c'était déjà très tard pour traîner dans les rues ou les gares. La ville n'était pourtant pas si petite. Il se serait attendu à quelque chose de plus animé. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement comme ça dans la gare? Les gens n'y faisaient que passer après tout, et de moins en moins utilisaient ce moyen de transport.

Dans tous les cas, le jeune homme se sentait trop petit dans ce hall trop grand et trop vide. Il le traversa pourtant lentement, ses bottes usées ne faisaient aucun bruit sur le carrelage lisse et les roues de son bagage n'émettaient qu'un faible ronflement. Il avait du temps avant que son train ne parte.

Sur le quai, il se retourna une dernière fois et dit adieu. Il ne reviendrait pas.

La différence à la gare d'arrivée était frappante. L'endroit fourmillait encore de tas de personnes. Finalement on prenait plus le train que ce qu'il pensait.

Il fut surpris de trouver autant de monde à l'extérieur. Il était un peu perdu.

Les fumeurs bien sûr squattaient les entrées. Seul endroit où ils avaient le droit de s'intoxiquer, ils n'allaient quand même pas rester dans le hall et se priver. Le jeune homme les dépassa très vite, en apnée. Avancé sur la grand place, il se sentit encore plus perdu. Il était prêt...non, disons sur le point de se lancer à l'aventure dans une grande ville avec pour seule aide son plan et son sens de l'orientation. Il avait des amis qui vivaient ici, mais aucun n'avait pu se libérer pour son arrivée.

Tant pis, hein.

Il n'avait pas un mauvais sens de l'orientation, il aurait pu s'en sortir. Mais il n'avait simplement aucune patience pour lire une carte, un plan de métro ou quoi que ce fut.

_Et si t'avais écouté ta mère !_

_Et si t'en avais pas fait qu'à ta tête !_

Il ne savait pas encore ce qui l'attendait ni ce qui aurait fait dire ça à sa mère, mais il l'entendait déjà.

Le pire, c'était que les mères, ça avait toujours raison. Ou trop souvent.

Il soupira.

Il était temps de faire les comptes. Non, il ne rentrerait pas dans sa campagne paumée et ne donnerait pas raison à sa génitrice. Sa bourse disait qu'il pourrait prendre un taxi : pas besoin de marcher, pas besoin de chercher, pas besoin de lire de plan. Et il était loin des désagréments des transports en commun. Il aurait juste un plus petit budget pour manger cette semaine.

Au bout de la place, sur la gauche juste au pied d'un immeuble si haut qu'il donnait le vertige, se trouvait un parking où s'arrêtaient les taxis. Il se dirigea vers l'un d'eux qui semblait en service et monta dedans. Il donna l'adresse au chauffeur qui ne perdit pas de temps et démarra. Il savait parfaitement où il allait. « Quartier sympa » avait-il dit.

Le jeune homme se demanda s'il ne s'était pas trompé... ou dans l'adresse ou dans le prix du loyer quand il avait signé.

Pas la peine de paniquer, sympa ne voulait pas dire chic et toutes les connotations qui allaient avec.

Il ne vit que la nuit noire, les voitures et les reflets dans les vitres, de grands immeubles et beaucoup de néons.

Illusiopolis.

Un autre monde, une autre culture.

Il arriva devant l'immeuble quinze minutes plus tard. Le bâtiment avait une architecture ultra moderne, comme beaucoup des bâtiments de la ville d'ailleurs.

Il pourrait facilement se faire à cette ambiance « futuriste » extérieure.

Maintenant il demandait à voir l'intérieur de l'immeuble, et surtout son appartement même. Son appartement...ça faisait tout drôle de dire ça.

Il sortit les clefs de sa poche et les regarda quelques secondes. Il y en avait quatre : celle de la porte d'entrée de chez lui, la boîte aux lettres et deux autres dont il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi elles pouvaient bien servir (à part ouvrir une porte, c'est entendu). Il haussa les épaules et se dit qu'il demanderait à son proprio à l'occasion.

Il s'approcha de l'entrée de l'immeuble et tapa le code pour l'ouvrir.

L'ascenseur avait un grand miroir dans le fond qui faisait toute la hauteur de la boîte de conserve. Ils s'étaient donné du mal pour la faire paraître plus grande qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Ou c'était pour les narcissiques du coin.

Troisième étage. Il aurait aimé être un peu plus haut, mais c'était toujours mieux que le rez-de-chaussée. La hauteur avait ses bons côtés : meilleure vue, plus de lumière.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de son nouveau chez lui, il ne savait même pas à quoi s'attendre. Il n'était jamais venu et n'avait jamais vu de photos. Il ne s'était pas occupé lui-même de faire les démarches en réalité; il avait eu de la chance qu'un ami qui habitait en ville soit assez gentil pour lui donner un coup de main. Bon, il avait pris ça un peu trop à cœur en ne lui disant que « surpriiiise » au lieu de lui dire ce qu'il en était de l'avancement de ses recherches et s'était donné un mal de chien pour lui dénicher un bel endroit où vivre. Bref, dans ce cas, il avait dû lui faire aveuglément confiance.

Et il n'avait pas eu tort. L'appart' était très joli, très accueillant. Il en fit rapidement le tour après avoir verrouillé l'entrée et mit ses bagages dans un coin. Un séjour, une chambre, une cuisine, une salle de bain, le tout meublé simplement mais avec un goût évident. Qu'est-ce qui prenait aux proprios de meubler un appartement correctement ? Il se rappelait encore de l'ancien qu'il avait à Traverse Town. Il l'avait partagé avec un colocataire, il avait de vieux meubles moches et qui tombaient en ruine à l'image des murs mêmes. Pourtant l'extérieur de l'immeuble était assez sympathique. La première fois qu'ils l'avaient visité, ils ne s'étaient pas inquiétés de l'apparence, se disant qu'ils arrangeraient ça facilement. Et parce qu'ils étaient pressés par le temps et n'avaient pas eu le choix. Dans cette situation, ils l'avaient même trouvé plutôt cool. Spacieux, lumineux, pas cher. Ça faisait l'illusion. Et si ça n'avait été qu'une question d'apparence… Tout déconnait dans ce taudis, ç'avait été un enfer de vivre là-dedans pendant toute une année. Et le proprio était un sale con. Heureusement qu'il avait eu une compagnie avec qui il s'entendait à merveille et qui lui avait remonté le moral plus d'une fois. Sora était resté à Traverse Town pour étudier, il avait simplement changé d'appartement. Lui était parti pour une autre Université, dans une autre ville.

En repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé là-bas, il refit de nouveau le tour en vérifiant un peu tout...c'était plutôt récent comme matos...il n'aurait pas le même genre de surprise cette fois...peut-être. Et là il se redit compte qu'il devait s'être trompé dans le prix. Ou Zack savait dénicher les perles rares.

Le jeune homme respira profondément. Bien. Cette fois il vivrait seul et il pouvait dès à présent s'approprier les lieux. Marquer son territoire, tout ça. Bon il allait pas pisser aux quatre coins non plus. Et au fond son ancien coloc' lui manquerait. Sora était quelqu'un d'extra, mais avoir son chez soi, c'était quand même d'enfer.

Donc, première chose à faire : apposer son sceau, sa marque de propriété. Il sortit ses affaires de sa grosse valise et fouilla un peu jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il voulait : Griever.

Keskec'estkeça ? direz-vous.

Un lion en peluche évidemment. Qu'il déposa sur le canapé, son nouveau trône. Le roi dominait son nouveau royaume.

Non, vous n'y êtes pas du tout, Griever n'était pas le doudou qu'il trimballait depuis tout petit ou un truc du genre. Il ne dormait pas non plus avec (sinon son trône aurait été le lit). C'était bête, mais ce lion ridicule (mais super mignon) n'avait que quelques mois. Parfaitement, 20ans était un âge pour avoir de nouvelles peluches, surtout quand on était un garçon.

À dire vrai, c'était un cadeau de Sora. Comme il s'était diablement attaché (malgré lui et malgré ses efforts contraires) à son ancien colocataire, il tenait particulièrement au lion.

Cette gueule qu'elle se payait la pauvre bestiole.

Sora avait un don pour dénicher ce genre de peluches. Par contre il ne les gardait pas, il les offrait toujours. Kairi était sa victime préférée...pas qu'elle s'en plaigne.

Il n'avait pas choisi le lion au hasard, mais parce que c'était l'animal totem de son ami. Il l'avait appelé Griever parce que c'était le nom que Squall avait donné au pendentif en forme de lion qu'il portait toujours et depuis toujours. Sora avait été marqué, c'était sans doute la raison de son choix.

Un sourire plus tard, il prit son téléphone et envoya un message de groupe : « Bien arrivé. Vais dormir. Crevé. »

Et presque aussitôt, Zack lui répondait -c'était de la réponse quasi-instantanée chez lui, il devait avoir le portable greffé à la main. Pas sûr qu'il ait le droit de le garder au boulot par contre. Bah, il savait ce qu'il faisait.

_« Good Night~! J'passe te voir d'main. Tes remerciements devront être à la hauteur de l'appart'. Vénère-moi. Au moins. »_

Squall baillât et balança son portable aux côtés de Griever. Il gèrerait l'ego de son ami le lendemain. Pour l'heure, il déballa les affaires nécessaires pour sa première nuit chez lui.

Il dormit plutôt mal. Ce n'était jamais facile de dormir quand on changeait d'environnement à ce point. Du moins les premières nuits. Donc il ne s'attendait pas au vrai repos avant quelque temps.

Bah, au pire, il ne serait pas de très bonne humeur pour le reste de la journée. Zack n'y ferait probablement même pas attention, mais avant lui, ce serait les déménageurs, qui lui apportaient le reste de ses affaires, qui devraient subir son humeur.

Il passa la plus grande partie de la matinée à déballer et s'installer. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il manqua de rangement ou autre ustensile pratique. Il aurait une sacrée liste de course entre ça et la nourriture. C'est fou toutes les affaires qu'il avait accumulées…il fallait dire aussi que même si l'ancien appartement avait été un meublé, il leur avait manqué beaucoup de choses. Et là il se retrouvait avec tout ce qu'il avait accumulé depuis.

Son estomac se manifesta en même temps que la sonnette de l'entrée. Si c'était Zack, il tombait à pic, il pourrait lui montrer le chemin vers le supermarché le plus proche et ils pourraient manger.

Ce n'était _pas_ Zack. Ou il avait drôlement changé. Des yeux verts émeraude, un sourire rayonnant, une cascade de boucles brunes...une poitrine.

Clairement pas Zack.

« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Aerith, je suis la petite amie de Zack, dit-elle avec une voix douce.

-Léon.

-Enchantée.

Squall/Léon se décala pour la laisser entrer et lui proposa de l'aider à porter le gros sac qu'elle avait emmené avec elle. Elle avait un panier dans l'autre main qu'elle garda.

-Merci. Zack ne viendra pas tout de suite, précisa-t-elle. Il a été appelé pour travailler à la dernière minute.

-D'accord.

-Donc c'est moi qui serai là pour répondre à tes questions !

-Merci.

La jeune femme se mit à rire et c'était clairement pour quelque chose qu'aurait fait ou dit Squall. Bizarrement il ne le prit pas mal, mais haussa simplement un sourcil.

-Pas du genre bavard, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle sans pour autant attendre de réponse puisqu'elle reprit aussitôt : Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger pour ce midi, tes placards sont certainement vides.

-Désertiques en fait...

-Alors bon appétit ! Fit-elle en sortant la nourriture de son panier.

Même s'ils étaient vides, des cartons traînaient encore un peu partout dans la pièce. Squall et Aerith s'étaient arrêtés dans un coin libre et ils y restèrent, assis par terre pour manger. Il avait une table et des chaises...elles étaient juste un peu encombrées. Et même s'ils auraient très bien pu les débarrasser, ils s'accordèrent avec un sourire pour rester là où ils étaient. Un petit pique-nique au milieu du salon serait plus convivial pour faire connaissance.

Squall savait que Zack avait une petite amie. Leur relation n'était pas très vieille, et il n'avait eu l'occasion de la voir qu'une fois sur une photo. À vrai dire, il ne l'avait absolument pas reconnue lorsqu'il lui avait ouvert la porte. Mais maintenant, il se rappelait que son sourire était particulier.

Elle était très gentille et très douce. Squall ne se demanda pas longtemps ce qui avait pu forcer Zack à arrêter de courir les filles pour se caser avec celle-ci. Pour le moment au moins.

« Je t'ai rapporté quelques petits cadeaux, mais je vais d'abord t'aider à ranger. »

Squall remercia Aerith et ils se levèrent pour terminer un peu de ranger ce qui traînait, mettre de côté ce qui ne trouvait pas encore sa place par manque de rangement. Quant aux cadeaux, vu le contenu du sac, Squall avait une petite idée de leur nature. La jeune femme regarda vite fait autour d'elle et les sortit. Un bouquet de fleurs, un vase, et quelques plantes qu'elle disposa joliment un peu partout dans l'appartement. Elle sortit ensuite ce qu'il fallait pour les entretenir et les rangea en expliquant à Squall ce qu'il devrait faire. Il était pas persuadé de tout pouvoir retenir, mais il ferait son possible pour ne pas tuer ces pauvres créatures. Aerith était clairement fière d'elle lorsqu'elle refit un tour d'horizon.

« Les garçons, vous ne vous rendez pas compte de l'importance de ces détails. Et tu verras, tu seras content de les avoir. »

Ce qui tira un sourire au garçon peu soucieux de mettre une touche de nature chez lui. Il ne savait pas encore comment des plantes pourraient l'aider, mais il fallait voir. Sait-on jamais.

Le conseil suivant que la jeune femme lui donna fut de bien retenir la route qu'ils allaient faire, parce que ce serait sûrement celle qu'il devrait refaire très prochainement, et seul, s'il voulait pouvoir manger. Elle lui assura qu'il y trouverait ce qu'il voulait, même question rangement, et pour des prix abordables.

Squall les trouva tout juste abordables, ces prix. Mais on lui rappela qu'il se trouvait dans une grande ville maintenant, et pas à Traverse Town. Encore moins à Greenhill chez ses parents. Pas une excuse. Il était étudiant, pas milliardaire. Heureusement qu'il avait de l'argent de côté et une bonne bourse. Aerith l'avait suivi entre les rayons et ils avaient continué à discuter de tout et de rien, même si c'était surtout elle qui parlait.

Squall s'était senti mal à l'aise, au début, de faire ses courses avec une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas au final, mais le malaise passa vite, tant qu'elle ne faisait pas de sourire en voyant ce qu'il mettait dans le caddy. Non, c'était que de la nourriture, ok, mais il dévoilait un peu ses goûts et préférences de cette manière et il avait l'impression de trop raconter sur lui-même, sans rien dire pourtant. C'était un peu ennuyeux.

Non, il ne chipotait pas pour rien.

Squall était loin de s'imaginer qu'il ferait une des rencontres les plus importantes de sa vie….dans un supermarché. Super romantique, n'est-ce pas ? Bah ça se contrôle pas ce genre de truc. De toute façon c'était pas comme si Squall était quelqu'un de romantique, alors c'était pas grave. La première rencontre importante qu'il avait faite, c'était celle de Linoa, au lycée. Rien de romantique non plus, c'était un lieu, un moment, dans des circonstances tout à fait banales. Mieux valait ne pas en parler, ça ramènerait des souvenirs dont Squall n'avait pas envie. Evénements après lesquels on commença à l'appeler Léon (ou plutôt : il demanda à ce qu'on l'appelle Léon.)

Et puis il rencontra Sora. Un jour, son père avait insulté le piéton qui avait traversé la route tel un suicidaire en quête d'absolution sur le bitume. Quelques trois quart d'heures plus tard, le piéton en question les attendait pour la visite de l'appartement qu'ils loueraient pour l'année d'études à venir. Son futur colocataire et pas du tout suicidaire. Laguna, le père de Squall, avait eu honte, mais ne le montra pas. Squall ne fit aucune remarque, il n'en avait rien à faire. Sora déclara que Laguna avait le langage le plus fleuri qu'il ait entendu avec un sourire qui aurait fait pâlir le soleil de ridicule.

Quand il en eut fini avec ses courses, il fit signe à Aerith qu'ils pouvaient enfin sortir de cet endroit de cinglé, où les gens étaient trop nombreux pour que ça soit normal et où ils se piétinaient sans trouver ça anormal. La jeune femme le tira jusqu'à une caisse en particulier en expliquant qu'elle avait vu quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle voulait lui dire bonjour. Elle avait été assez gentille pour l'accompagner, alors Squall ne protesta pas, même s'il ne savait pas encore s'il avait déjà envie de faire la connaissance des amis de Zack et Aerith.

Mais finalement…

C'était un garçon qui était à la caisse, il avait l'air d'avoir à peu près son âge, peut-être un peu plus vieux, comme Zack.

Son sourire était troublant. Squall ne sut pas dire pourquoi, c'était un beau sourire pourtant. La personne elle-même était très attirante.

Il ne comprit ce qui le perturbait qu'une fois que ce fut à leur tour : c'était un sourire totalement factice. Le parfait sourire commercial. Face à ses amis il reprenait son expression ordinaire, semblait-il, et elle n'était pas très souriante. Les hôtes de caisse étaient schizophrènes ? Quoi que certains ou certaines se contentaient simplement d'être désagréables ou le contraire quand on avait de la chance.

« Salut~ Bonne journée ?

-Horrible. Mais j'ai bientôt fini.

-Bon courage pour la fin alors.

-Merci…, fit-il puis il se tourna vers Squall qui venait de jeter un coup d'œil au badge avec son prénom. Cloud. Ton nouveau petit ami ? demanda-t-il à Aerith.

-Mais non, c'est Léon, un ami de Zack. Il vient d'emménager ici. Soit gentil, vous risquez de vous voir assez souvent.

-Je suis gentil.

Squall se sentit gêné sous le regard du dénommé Cloud. Il avait des yeux étranges. Étranges mais très beaux. Ils ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux de Zack.

-Enchanté Léon, fit le blond

Et Léon ne réussit qu'à faire un signe de tête en guise de réponse. Cloud plissa légèrement les paupières, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Sinon :

-Ça fera 25000gils, s'il te plaît. »

Squall se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Bon sang, des factures de ce genre il aurait pu s'en passer. Mais il avait pris tout ce qui lui manquait et il avait de quoi faire pendant un moment question provisions. Et heureusement qu'Aerith avait une voiture.

« Zack n'est pas là ? demanda la jeune femme en rangeant les dernières courses.

-Il vient d'accompagner quelqu'un qui avait volé un truc paraît-il. Ils sont au poste de sécurité.

-Oh. Je le verrai plus tard de toute façon. »

Pendant ce temps, Squall fixait le blond et lui tendit l'argent. Sa main traîna plus que nécessaire quand Cloud prit les billets. Le geste ne resta pas inaperçu et il crut même déceler des joues rouges. Squall eut un (micro) sourire en coin et Cloud détourna les yeux en faisant mine d'être très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Le brun sourit à pleine dents. Intérieurement. Cloud lui tendit son reçu sans le regarder mais en se tournant vers Aerith et lui disant au revoir. Il salua aussi Squall, mais plus timidement. Il passa vite au client suivant.

Aerith haussa un sourcil en regardant son nouvel ami. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il avait pu dire à Cloud pour que celui-ci ait l'air si embarrassé.

Rien du tout. Il n'avait rien dit, et c'était ça qui lui donnait envie de sourire plus franchement. Cela dit, il se retint.

Cloud…c'était rare qu'il s'intéresse aussi vite à une personne. Il avait hâte de le revoir.

Quand, sur le parking, toutes les courses furent rangées dans la voiture et qu'Aerith fut installée au volant, Squall se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas chez la jeune femme. Il s'installa à côté d'elle, ferma la portière et la fixa. Elle avait les mains sur le volant et le regard perdu dans le vide. Squall décida de ne pas la brusquer et attendit patiemment qu'elle réagisse.

« Dis-moi, Léon, tu es un ami proche de Zack, n'est-ce pas ? »

Squall hésita un instant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle entendait par proche ? Ils se connaissaient depuis un moment et s'entendaient bien, oui. Même si leur caractère respectif donnait du mal à croire à cette amitié. Et Zack avait toujours fait beaucoup pour Squall…Squall lui était redevable et lui rendrait service dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

« On peut dire ça, oui », fit-il pourtant, peu convaincu.

C'était surtout qu'il avait longtemps fait en sorte de ne pas s'attacher aux gens, alors il avait encore un peu de mal avec ce genre de relations.

« Tu…ne te fâcheras pas si je te pose une question ?

-Je pourrai pas le savoir si tu la poses pas. »

Aerith sembla sur le point de laisser tomber cette histoire et alla pour démarrer la voiture, mais bloqua de nouveau.

« Tu crois Zack capable de me tromper ? »

Squall resta interdit quelques secondes. Elle lui demandait ça à lui ? Elle avait vraiment confiance, ou alors ça la torturait vraiment.

« Soyons francs : Zack est un coureur de jupons. »

Et _tout le monde _le savait. Sur ce, il pensait que son opinion était assez clairement exprimée. Il s'était dit plus tôt qu'il comprenait pourquoi son ami avait fini par se caser avec Aerith. Mais apparemment il s'était légèrement trompé ? Ou alors il avait encore affaire à une crise de paranoïa digne des femmes.

« Cloud et lui sont des amis d'enfance ! Ils se connaissent depuis un sacré bout de temps ! C'est super les amitiés qui durent comme ça », fit-elle avec un grand sourire et l'air absolument ravi.

Mais quel rapport ?

Squall fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua à quel point le rire de la jeune femme sonnait faux, et alors il fit le lien.

« Avec Cloud ? Vous avez un drôle de sens de l'humour par ici, répondit-il sur un ton monocorde.

-O, oui…assez lamentable, désolée. »

Il était définitivement en train de faire face à une crise de paranoïa typiquement féminine.

Allons, réfléchissons. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la rendre jalouse ? Zack passait trop de temps avec son meilleur ami ? Il avait trop de complicité avec lui ? Ou peut-être était-elle simplement jalouse qu'ils soient ensemble depuis si longtemps.

Peut-être qu'elle enviait simplement son visage parfaitement dessiné, ses cheveux d'or, ses lèvres fines, ses yeux bleus envoûtants sur lesquels tombait l'ombre de ses longs cils noirs...

Ouh là, du calme, fallait pas non plus qu'il vire dans la série « ma vie est un roman rose ». Claque mentale et on est reparti.

Qui sait. Peut-être même qu'Aerith avait de bonnes raisons d'avoir des doutes. Parce que quand même…fallait y aller pour imaginer Zack fricoter avec un autre gars…

Dans tous les cas, lorsque Squall avait revu Zack, il l'avait trouvé assez attaché à Aerith pour éloigner l'hypothèse de l'infidélité. D'un autre côté, c'était pas un truc qu'on voyait écrit en gros sur le front des gens, si ? Quant à Cloud, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le revoir pendant un moment. Ce ne fut que trois ou quatre semaines après son arrivée qu'il le revit, pas avant. Et ce n'était pas faute d'être retourné au supermarché dans l'espoir de tomber pendant ses horaires de travail.

Et oui, il ne le vit donc que quelques semaines après la rentrée, et ce fut hélas très court. Il le croisa à l'entrée de la fac de droit; apparemment il sortait de cours. Si ç'avait été le genre de Squall, il l'aurait arrêté pour lui parler. Mais au lieu de ça, il le fixa sans rien dire. Cloud l'avait apparemment reconnu et avait marmonné un 'bonjour' en accélérant le pas. Et Squall était plutôt content de son effet, même si ça ne se serait vu que si quelqu'un s'était trouvé dans sa tête à ce moment là.

Après ça, il décida qu'il était temps de forcer un peu les choses. Cloud n'allait pas tomber du ciel et atterrir pile dans ses bras. Même si ce serait sympa.

Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre, mais une chose était sûre, il n'obtiendrait rien en laissant aller les choses. Il n'allait pas se mettre à suivre Cloud ou quoi, le mode 'stalker' n'était pas trop son type. Foncer dans le tas serait un bon moyen…faudrait juste rassembler le courage nécessaire pour ça…dans des circonstances favorables. Allez trouver ces circonstances en question. Il ne le voyait pas souvent après tout. Il faudrait en fait qu'il y aille franchement dès la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, parce qu'il ne savait pas quand arriverait la rencontre suivante. Il faudrait qu'il se fasse aider de quelqu'un d'assez proche de Cloud pour connaître son emploi du temps, ou lui demander sans que ça éveille de soupçon. Aerith peut-être ? Ou Zack. Mais Zack…est-ce que c'était vraiment la personne qu'il fallait pour l'aider ? Si les craintes d'Aerith étaient fondées, c'était dans la jeune femme qu'il trouverait la plus sûre alliée.

Non.

Ce n'était définitivement pas le genre de Squall d'aller demander de l'aide, alors s'il s'agissait en plus d'une aide de ce genre…il aurait trop honte pour ne serait-ce que s'approcher d'Aerith pour cette raison.

Il se débrouillerait, il serait patient. Même si chaque fois où il se rendait sur le lieu du travail du blond sans l'y trouver faisait monter une certaine frustration.

Le plus gênant dans cette histoire, c'était cette soudaine obsession. Depuis quand cherchait-il à tout prix à se rapprocher de quelqu'un ? C'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes de chercher à approcher une personne juste parce qu'il la trouvait attirante. C'était n'importe quoi.

N'importe quoi.

Squall avait un autre ami qui vivait ici, à Illusiopolis. Il s'appelait Axel. Il n'était pas aussi proche de lui qu'il ne l'était de Zack, loin de là en fait, mais ils s'entendaient plutôt bien le peu de fois où ils se voyaient et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils avaient pris contact pour se voir un soir qu'ils seraient tous les deux libres. Le fameux soir arriva assez rapidement. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un club, et après de brefs retrouvailles mais chaleureuses comme Axel savait les rendre, Squall fit la connaissance de Roxas. C'était un petit blond avec une coupe de cheveux assez semblable à celle de Cloud, et il aurait juré qu'ils avaient des airs de famille. Mais ce n'était pas cette ressemblance qui avait le plus marqué Squall. Mis à part la couleur des cheveux, ce garçon ressemblait trait pour trait à Sora. À un point affolant. Peut-être était-il moins enjoué, mais il avait le même sourire que Sora, les mêmes yeux, le même visage. Le jeune homme bouda presque lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'on le fixait. Squall lui demanda pardon et lui expliqua qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Roxas parut surpris et prit d'un doute, mais il ne fit aucune remarque et accepta les excuses avec un petit sourire gêné.

« J'ai fait sa connaissance grâce à Zack, c'est le petit frère de Cloud. Peut-être que tu l'as déjà vu ? » expliqua Axel.

S'il donnait cette précision, c'est parce que Roxas n'était autre que son petit ami. Cette nouvelle faillit faire perdre contenance à Léon qui avait toujours vu Axel comme le playboy de service, à courir après les filles, les prendre un soir et les jeter au matin. Il s'était sans aucun doute trompé puisqu'il était là avec un garçon, et depuis quelques temps paraîtrait-il.

Axel avait aussi parlé de Cloud parce que dans l'esprit du groupe d'amis d'Illusiopolis, Zack n'allait pas sans Cloud, et Cloud n'allait pas sans Zack. Il s'était dit que si Léon connaissait Zack si bien, il avait sans doute déjà rencontré Cloud.

« À vrai dire, j'ai vu Cloud une seule fois au magasin. Je l'ai peut-être croisé très vite une ou deux fois à la fac, mais Zack ne nous a jamais vraiment présentés.

-Ah, je pensais que Roxas te rappelait peut-être Cloud, c'est pour ça.

-J'y ai pensé, oui…mais en fait je m'étonnais surtout qu'il ressemble tant à mon ancien colocataire, à Traverse Town.

-J'ai mon frère jumeau qui vit là-bas , répondit Roxas.

-Sora ? s'étonna Léon. Sora Strife, c'est ça ? »

Roxas haussa les sourcils après avoir hoché la tête pour confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien de cette personne.

Le monde était vraiment petit. (ndla : nooootre mooonde est touuut petit !~)

La discussion n'alla pas beaucoup plus loin. Roxas était gêné pour une raison que personne ne s'expliquait, et de toute façon Squall n'avait pas envie de parler plus de Sora.

C'est lors d'une soirée à peu près identique que Squall revit enfin Cloud. Le seul bémol étant qu'il n'était pas venu seul, mais accompagné d'une fille -et Squall eut un mal fou à l'admettre- très jolie et gentille. Tifa. Ah ouais, il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle là. Enfin, il ne l'avait pas anticipée. Parce que pour la voir venir, oui, il l'avait vue. À vrai dire, il était assez dur de la louper. D'autant plus au bras du blond qu'il…convoitait dira-t-on (même si ça fait très matériel).

« Je te présente Cloud, quoi que, tu le connais déjà. Et elle c'est Tifa, son amie d'enfance. »

Les avait présentés Zack. C'était donc ça. Cloud et ses deux amis d'enfance. Énormes. Elle devait avoir mal au dos, non ? À ce qu'il paraît, c'est lourd. Squall fixait Tifa dans les yeux bien sûr, mais il les avait aussi remarqués, et il se demandait si Cloud avait tellement voulu devenir ami avec la donzelle pour ses jumeaux. Dans quel cas il avait peu de chance de pouvoir rivaliser. C'est qu'il était pas très fourni de ce côté.

Mais venons-en au cœur du problème. Squall n'avait pas du tout prévu que Cloud soit accompagné. De près. Il avait sans doute pris trop au sérieux les doutes d'Aerith, et il était inconsciemment persuadé que le blond était …eh bien, soit seul, soit de l'autre bord –cela dit il pouvait l'être et fréquenter quand même des filles. Quoi qu'il en soit, il les salua poliment et nota au passage que sans le gilet du magasin et le badge avec son nom, Cloud avait l'air moins déguisé.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Squall était dans un coin du club, aux tables séparées de la piste de danse, plus au calme donc, en compagnie de Zack et Roxas.

« Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas vu Tifa. Elle dit que c'est pour trouver une place dans un dojo, mais sérieux, c'est quoi qui l'a ramenée ici ? » fit Zack en riant, ce rire qui cachait plus ou moins de sous-entendus.

« Cloud, tout simplement », répondit Roxas.

Squall leva le regard vers Roxas avec un certain regain d'intérêt. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait Zack toujours souriant, même s'il semblait un peu figé.

« Ils sortent ensemble…il me semble.

-QUOI ? »

Zack et ses réactions exagérées. Qu'y avait-il de si étonnant ? Squall était à peine surpris, même s'il devait avouer qu'il était plutôt agacé. Jaloux…non. Agacé.

« Je vois pas ce qui te met dans cet état, ajouta Roxas en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis content qu'il ait quelqu'un et qu'il arrête de courir après des chimères. »

Zack croisa les bras, il eut l'air furieux contre Roxas pendant un quart de seconde, puis retrouva son sourire habituel.

« J'étais juste surpris », fit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Ouais. »

Roxas fit mine de laisser tomber la conversation présente pour se concentrer plutôt vers la piste de danse. Zack sirotait sa boisson et Léon…Léon s'enfonça plus dans son siège et croisa les bras.

C'était quoi le problème avec ces zigotos ?

Au final plus personne ne dit rien, et lorsque Cloud les rejoignit accompagné d'Axel, Roxas sembla presque soulagé.

Cloud s'installa entre Léon et Zack, il lui jeta un regard de côté pendant que Squall entendait Axel demander à son petit ami pourquoi il boudait. Il s'était tourné vers eux juste pour voir le plus jeune mettre une droite dans le bras de l'autre.

« Ta petite amie seule sur une piste de danse ? T'as pas peur », fit-il à son voisin.

« Si. Pour les types là-bas. »

Squall arqua un sourcil, mais Zack ne s'intéressait pas trop à leur conversation. Il ne laissa pas l'occasion à son ami de faire une remarque.

« Alors ça y est, Tifa et toi formez un couple ?

-Hn.

-Wow…depuis tout ce temps. »

Squall ne savait pas trop quoi 'depuis tout ce temps', mais il se dit que ça devait avoir un rapport avec le fait que Cloud et elle soient amis d'enfance. Il ne quitta pas Cloud des yeux, mais n'arrivait pas à déceler le moindre signe qui trahirait ce qu'il pensait. Il faudrait se contenter du 'hn' pour tout commentaire sur sa nouvelle idylle.

Il le fixait, et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Certaines personnes avaient ce don de captiver les autres même sans rien faire. Zack continuait de parler, mais Squall n'écoutait rien.

Pas sûr que Cloud écouta beaucoup plus. Il ne répondrait que par des murmures, des signes de tête, parfois des phrases très courtes. La discussion finit par être déportée vers les autres. Squall continuait de fixer, et Cloud semblait être totalement ailleurs. Semblait.

« Arrête de me fixer comme ça. »

Léon rit du bout des dents et détourna le regard. Il préféra ne rien dire, il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'attirer l'attention des autres. Cloud soupira et se leva. Il chipa le briquet des mains d'Axel au passage, provoquant quelques protestations auxquelles il mit un terme en disant qu'il reviendrait vite. Squall le suivit des yeux un moment tandis que les autres avaient repris leur discussion. Il se leva à son tour et Zack le regarda avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux, même s'il ne dit rien. Squall haussa les épaules.

« Je vais sur la piste de danse.

-Tu te moques de moi ?

-Ouais. »

Zack prit un air blasé et Léon les laissa comme s'il n'avait rien dit, rien vu. Les pistes de danse, c'était pas trop son truc et il y était jamais allé que trainé de force, une ou deux fois. Comme l'avait deviné son ami, ce n'était donc pas là qu'il se dirigeait, mais vers la sortie où se regroupait les fumeurs, étant donné que l'intérieur leur était interdit.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde, il fallait croire que la plupart préféraient rester à l'intérieur, ou alors ils passaient très vite et repartaient. Il y avait peut-être trois groupes, trop occupés pour remarquer le blond qui s'était isolé. Squall, lui, était justement sorti pour ce blond, alors il n'eut aucun mal à le voir.

Cloud avait une cigarette éteinte dans la bouche le regard perdu au loin, il était debout, appuyé contre le mur et les bras le long du corps. Léon vint s'installer à côté de lui, appuyé au mur et les bras croisés.

« T'as oublié ton briquet ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il savait pertinemment que le blond avait pris celui d'Axel en partant.

« Je fume pas. »

Cloud soupira et retira la cigarette de sa bouche pour la balancer, dépité, dans le cendrier à côté de lui.

« Et…les autres croient depuis longtemps que tu disparais pour soi-disant fumer, alors que c'est pour les éviter ? »

Le pseudo fumeur parut agacé et demanda un peu brusquement :

« Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?

-Pourquoi t'es si mauvais avec moi ?

-Pourquoi tu fais pas comme si de rien n'était ?

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

-T'as toujours ce regard qui donne l'impression que tu détestes les gens ?

-Est-ce que tu vas me répondre longtemps par d'autres questions ? »

Cloud resta sans voix, complètement hébété. Clairement, le type à côté de lui se payait sa tête.

« Zack et toi vous êtes proches », fit remarquer Squall.

Cloud fronça les sourcils au changement de sujet. Sujet qu'il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'aborder avec un étranger.

« Ouais… », répondit-il tandis qu'il sentait de nouveau le regard de l'autre le scruter. Quand il tourna un peu la tête pour le voir, des yeux gris le fixaient. Il se sentit un peu intimidé, mais ne baissa pas la tête.

Voir sa réaction, c'est tout ce dont Squall avait besoin.

« Est-ce que tu es aussi proche avec Tifa ? »

Cloud resta interdit quelques secondes avant de répondre assez brusquement

« De quoi je me mêle ? On se connaît même pas, et tu me poses de ces questions ! »

Squall haussa les épaules puis soupira par le nez.

« Quelle humeur. T'es décidément bien différent de ton frère », fit-il en détournant le regard pour fixer un point invisible devant lui.

« À ma place Roxas l'aurait aussi mal pris, se défendit le blond.

-Je parlais de Sora. »

Il y eut de nouveau une pause, marquant encore une fois la surprise de Cloud.

« Tu connais Sora ? demanda-t-il en laissant de côté sa colère.

-On était colocataires. Et des amis proches.

-Pourtant...il ne m'a jamais parlé d'un Léon.

- Squall. »

Cloud fronça les sourcils. D'abord en se demandant si l'autre savait faire des phrases complètes. Cela dit, ce prénom ne lui était certainement pas étranger, contrairement à celui de Léon. Sauf si Sora n'avait vraiment pas voulu raconter ce qui se passait à Traverse Town.

« Il me semble bien avoir entendu ce prénom quelque part, oui.

-On était proches. Un peu comme toi et Zack. »

Cloud lui lança un regard noir, mais Léon ne tourna pas la tête alors il le sentit plus qu'il ne le vit. Mettre Sora sur le tapis sans bonne raison, ça n'avait été qu'une excuse pour en venir de nouveau au sujet qu'il aurait préféré éviter. Le blond se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux et sembla en grand conflit intérieur. Il se demandait sans doute si Léon savait, et comment il avait peut-être du mal à admettre la relation sous-entendue qui était impliquée dans la réplique du brun. Peut-être qu'il ne savait simplement pas quoi en penser et se demandait où Squall voulait en venir. Et peut-être aussi qu'il était choqué, quelque part, par ce que tout cela impliquait à propos de son petit frère

« Qu'est-ce qui te trouble à ce point, Cloud ? »

L'interpelé leva les yeux, le regard confus. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit pendant quelques secondes. Squall n'intervint pas et le laissa avec l'ouragan intérieur qui devait le tourmenter. Pas besoin d'être fin psychiatre pour voir à quel point Cloud était perturbé.

« Est-ce qu'on peut…aller chez moi pour discuter ? »

Squall hocha la tête sans montrer sa surprise. Vu les précédentes réactions du blond, il se serait attendu à le voir s'esquiver. Pendant un instant il fut prêt à demander si c'était bien de partir sans prévenir, ce qu'il allait faire de Tifa…mais au final il s'en fichait pas mal. Les autres n'avaient pas besoin de savoir et s'ils s'inquiétaient, ils feraient vite de téléphoner.

Cloud et lui se dirigèrent donc vers la voiture du blond et y montèrent. Il n'y eut plus aucune parole d'échangée jusqu'à l'appartement. Rien que, parfois, des regards furtifs d'un côté, et insistants de l'autre.

L'appartement de Cloud n'était pas très grand, clairement moins confortable que le sien, et Squall se dit que Zack n'avait sûrement pas eu son mot à dire dans cette histoire. Une seule grande pièce en arc de cercle, sous les mansardes, un mobilier plutôt sommaire, il n'y avait ni photo ni tableaux et les murs étaient blancs. C'était bien entretenu et rangé, mais les lieux laissaient plutôt penser que leur occupant était plus absent que maniaque. Il y avait une grande bibliothèque remplie de livres en rapport, pour la plupart, avec ses études…de droit semblait-il (cela dit, vu qu'il l'avait croisé à la fac de droit, il se doutait que c'était là qu'il étudiait), et Squall s'était arrêté devant pour y jeter un coup d'œil rapide. Cloud était à la fenêtre et y refermait des stores vénitiens noirs.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé lit, au centre de la pièce, l'un détendu, l'autre plutôt crispé. Devinez qui est qui. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Cloud ne prenne la parole.

« Maintenant on est seuls. Dis-moi si je me fais des films ou si tu sous-entendais…commença-t-il sans jamais continuer.

-J'ai sous-entendu beaucoup de choses, en réalité, l'aida Squall. Le blond leva les yeux paniqué.

-Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Zack ?

-Il me semble que tout tournait autour de lui, non ? »

Cloud baissa les yeux avant de continuer sur un ton dépité.

« Est-ce qu'à un seul moment lui ou moi avons laissé entendre quoi que ce soit ?

-Probablement.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est Aerith qui a les plus gros doutes. »

À cette réponse le blond sembla complètement abattu. Il était clair pour Squall maintenant, que les soupçons de la jeune fleuriste étaient parfaitement fondés. Qui aurait pu croire une chose pareille ? C'était tellement…loin de ce qu'était Zack. Son sens de l'honneur l'aurait empêché de trahir ceux à qui il tenait et ce, même si c'était un incorrigible coureur de jupons. Même engagé, il séduisait, prenait plaisir aux flirts…mais il ne serait jamais allé bien loin.

Pourtant la situation était bien différente aujourd'hui. Il fallait croire qu'on ne pouvait pas connaître réellement quelqu'un.

« Et Tifa ? osa-t-il

-On a décidé ensemble de tenter une relation autre qu'amicale, mais ça ne marche pas des masses, finit par admettre Cloud après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

-Surtout après l'avoir laissée seule là-bas. »

Cloud rit jaune. Tifa ne lui en voudrait probablement pas, ça ne ferait que confirmer ce qu'ils craignaient. Par contre les autres se poseraient des questions. Et au final, le seul qui lui en voudrait vraiment, c'est Axel, parce qu'il était parti en embarquant son briquet.

« Roxas semble avoir une certaine rancune envers Zack, fit remarquer Squall.

-Il est au courant. Donc, oui. »

S'installa alors un lourd silence pendant lequel Cloud fixait ses pieds et se triturait les mains. Léon aurait bien tenté de le rassurer, mais ce n'était pas son point fort, aussi valait-il mieux qu'il s'abstienne et qu'il laisse Cloud décider de quand il serait prêt à s'exprimer. Ce n'est qu'après de longues minutes qu'il se décida.

« Il a préféré rester avec notre père à Traverse Town. Roxas s'en veut de n'être pas resté avec lui, il a l'impression d'avoir abandonné son jumeau. »

Squall fronça à peine les sourcils lorsqu'il entendit que finalement le sujet de conversation ne resterait pas sur Zack, mais dériverait certainement vers lui et sa vie avec Sora.

« Depuis que ma mère, Roxas et moi sommes à Illusiopolis, on a rarement des nouvelles de Sora. C'est vrai pourtant qu'il nous parlait chaque fois de Squall…. Vous…est-ce que tu es parti parce que vous vous étiez séparés ou est-ce qu'il n'a simplement pas voulu te suivre ? »

Il aurait gagné gros en pariant. Squall soupira. Allez, un bon geste, après tout Cloud avait avoué quelque chose qu'il aurait certainement préféré garder pour lui. Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses.

« C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Mais pour faire court, oui, c'est parce que je venais ici et qu'il ne voulait pas me suivre qu'on s'est dit au revoir. »

Il y eut de nouveau un silence. Cloud attendait certainement la suite de l'histoire. Léon dû se résoudre.

« Il ne m'avait jamais dit que le reste de sa famille se trouvait là. Je ne savais même pas que Roxas ou toi existiez.

-Je vois…, Cloud parut vraiment attristé, et Squall s'en voulu de lui avoir avoué une chose pareille. C'était comme lui dire que Sora avait caché leur existence parce qu'il avait honte d'eux, ou parce qu'il leur en voulait trop ou quoi qu'est-ce.

-Sora a toujours joué au dur, il ne partageait jamais avec moi ce qui lui faisait de la peine. J'imagine que parler de vous faisait partie de ces choses douloureuses qu'il ne voulait pas me faire connaître.

-C'est…un peu cruel pour toi…

-Si on avait eu plus de temps peut-être… »

Cloud n'insista pas plus. En le regardant cette fois, Léon le vit moins tendu, plus calme et il se dit que finalement, il le préférait plus à l'aise. Normal, diriez-vous. Il n'avait pas spécialement cherché à le stresser en lui parlant de Zack, il avait juste voulu connaître la vérité, l'entendre de la bouche du blond. Lui faire remarquer que ça devenait de plus en plus risqué si même un 'étranger' s'en rendait compte.

Zack aimait Aerith, non ? En plus, y avait pas plus hétéro que lui, alors à quoi il jouait ? Qu'il laisse Cloud. Et Cloud…il faudrait bien qu'il se fasse une raison. Squall savait que ce genre de pensées était totalement égoïste, parce qu'il était parfaitement conscient que s'il s'intéressait à ce qui se passait entre eux, c'était parce qu'il était attiré par Cloud (au cas où quelqu'un ne l'aurait pas encore compris).

« Tu me fixes encore. »

Le blond ne se tourna pas vers Squall, mais avait tourné son visage à l'opposé. Un sourire faillit étirer les lèvres de Léon : il aurait juré voir le blond rougir. Alors il ne le laissait pas totalement indifférent ?

« Tu rougis.

-Pas du tout.

-Regarde-moi. »

Squall posa une main sur la cuisse de Cloud qui se tourna finalement vers lui, le visage légèrement rouge, mais aussi surpris.

On frappa à la porte au même moment. Cloud ne demanda pas son reste et se leva d'un bond. En quatre grandes enjambées, il était à la porte. Il jeta tout de même un coup d'œil au judas, mais au lieu d'ouvrir, il fit un pas en arrière et lança un regard à moitié apeuré à Squall tout en semblant réfléchir à toute vitesse à ce qu'il allait faire. Il s'éloigna de la porte et lorsqu'on toqua pour la seconde fois, il répondit en criant presque.

« J'arrive ! »

Un geste qui fit signe à Squall d'aller dans la salle de bain accompagna ses paroles. Quand il vit Léon arquer un sourcil, il prit un air contrarié et répéta le geste. Quand l'autre se décida enfin, Cloud alla ouvrir à son visiteur qui n'était autre que Zack.

Squall avait à peine eu le temps de fermer la porte de la salle de bain. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi Cloud ne l'avait pas simplement renvoyé chez lui pour être tranquille avec Zack. De toute façon il y avait peu de chance que sa présence soit suspecte de quelque façon que ce soit. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Au final, il ne se plaindrait pas trop, parce qu'au moins il pouvait entendre ce qui se disait. Et comme la porte n'était pas très épaisse, les voix étaient à peine étouffées. Il ne manquerait rien, c'était certain…il espérait juste qu'il pourrait éviter de participer à une partie de jambes en l'air. Il était pas trop chaud pour ça dans l'immédiat.

« Pourquoi tu t'es sauvé tout à l'heure ? En plus Axel a menacé de te trucider parce que t'as toujours son briquet.

-Je lui rendrai, je suis parti un peu vite et j'y ai plus pensé.

-T'as vu Léon en partant ? demanda la voix de Zack avec une pointe d'hésitation.

-Je le fuyais. »

Squall tiqua. Comment ça il le fuyait ? Il était en train de le faire passer pour quel genre de type là ?

« Hein ? »

Merci, Zack.

« Écoute…ça tombe bien que tu sois là parce que j'ai quelque chose de sérieux à te dire. »

Pendant un certain nombre de secondes, aucun des deux ne prononça un mot. Lorsqu'enfin Cloud reprit la parole, il sembla plus loin. Squall supposa qu'ils s'étaient installés vers le canapé. Il entendait toujours de toute façon, il ne s'ennuierait pas.

« Ça fait trop longtemps que ça dure, je pense qu'il est temps que tu ne viennes plus ici.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça d'un seul coup ?

-Ça fait un moment que j'y pense…t'as déjà réfléchi à ce qui se passerait si Aerith l'apprenait ? Comment tu crois qu'elle réagirait ? Je sais qu'elle est gentille et compréhensive…peut-être qu'elle pardonne assez facilement, mais y a des limites à pas dépasser.

-Pourquoi tu voudrais qu'elle l'apprenne alors que ça fait des mois qu'elle voit rien ? »

Zack avait toujours son ton insouciant, comme s'ils parlaient de choses banales. Squall se doutait pourtant qu'il ne devait pas être si détendu que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Il espérait par contre que Cloud ne le prenne pas mal, ça n'était pas forcément flatteur quand on dit à quelqu'un qu'on aime qu'on ne peut plus le voir et que l'autre agit comme si ça ne lui faisait rien.

« Ok, finit par reprendre la voix de Zack. De toute façon je me forçais à venir.

-Quoi ? »

Squall, derrière sa porte, serra les poings et se retint de pester. Dur à croire que son ami ait si peu de tact... Il n'osait même pas imaginer dans quel état il allait récupérer Cloud après un coup pareil. Tel qu'il connaissait son ami, il ne voulait pas blesser son amant en disant qu'il se forçait à le voir. Mais c'était très mal pensé.

« Tu sais, j'avais pas envie de te laisser seul, et puis…

-C'est bon. Pas la peine d'en rajouter, surtout si c'est pour me dire des trucs comme ça. Je t'ai jamais obligé à venir, dit la voix étranglée du blond.

-Cloud…

-Tu te rends même pas compte de ce que tu me dis. T'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs.

-T'espérais quand même pas…

-Non. J'ai jamais rien attendu de toi. Mais je m'attendais certainement pas à ce que tu sois venu simplement parce que tu avais pitié de moi. »

Squall n'entendit plus rien pendant les vingt minutes qui suivirent. Rester immobile lui avait donné des crampes et il aurait bien voulu pouvoir sortir, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes. Mais pour l'heure, il devrait même éviter de respirer trop fort, parce qu'avec le silence qu'il y avait même de l'autre côté, un simple mouvement de sa part serait remarqué. En exagérant à peine.

Finalement la porte de l'appartement claqua et donc Léon supposa que Zack était parti. Sans rien dire. Pour la peine il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de sortir maintenant, mais Cloud décida pour lui en ouvrant la salle de bain. La scène aurait pu être comique : Squall surpris assis sur les toilettes avec les yeux du lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture ou du 'mais faut frapper avant d'entrer !'. C'était tout sauf cool ou sexy…foi de Leonhart, on l'y reprendrait pas. Finalement Cloud n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie d'en rire parce qu'il resta planté en face de lui avec le regard vide.

« Salut…j'ai emprunté tes toilettes, j'espère que ça te gêne pas. »

Et en plus il se mettait à faire de l'humour. Il fallait que la situation soit critique pour que Squall/Léon Léonhart pense à essayer de devenir drôle. Bravo.

Cloud ne bougea toujours pas et Léon se dit que c'était pire que ce qu'il croyait.

Probablement qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ce serait si dur, même si ça faisait un moment qu'il essayait de se détacher de son amant. On calcule jamais avec assez de précision le mal que ça peut nous faire, parce qu'on se rend pas vraiment compte de nos sentiments réels avant de les mettre à l'épreuve. À moins qu'on sache pertinemment que ça va nous tuer, mais que notre ego est toujours trop gonflé pour réussir à l'admettre.

Peut-être. Sûrement. Qui sait, après tout …Au final quelle importance ?

Squall ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment. C'est pourquoi quand son regard s'arrêta sur celui de Cloud, il se sentit terriblement mal. Pourtant, être humain dans toute sa splendeur, il était soulagé. Finalement il aurait sa chance.

Il se leva pour faire face au blond et posa une main sur son épaule. Cloud ne fit aucun geste pour le repousser.

Ouais, il était même heureux que ça soit enfin fini entre eux. Il se persuadait et flattait sa petite personne en se disant que lui, il pourrait rendre Cloud heureux. Que de toute façon la relation cachée ne rimait à rien, et qu'ils avaient tous les deux été extrêmement égoïstes au final. Tant pis si maintenant il fallait panser les blessures, Léon serait plus que ravi de s'en occuper. Il serait plus que ravi si Cloud le laissait le soigner.

Tu peux t'appuyer sur mon épaule, j'ai décidé depuis longtemps que je te soutiendrais.

Tu peux pleurer sur mon cœur, j'ai décidé depuis longtemps que je te consolerais.

Ou ces promesses qu'on ne prononce pas, qu'on ne formule même pas en pensées parce qu'elles sont ressenties et qu'au final, c'est bien suffisant pour les tenir –se dit-on-, et parce que la personne à qui on les fait n'a pas besoin de mots pour savoir qu'elles sont données.

Le bras passé autour des épaules du blond, Squall le tira à lui. Sa main libre se posa derrière sa tête pour l'appuyer contre son épaule.

« Tu peux te laisser aller. Il n'y a personne ici sauf moi, et je sais ce que ça fait. »

Alors Cloud s'agrippa à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Ndla : Hm, comme je me mets au Shojo version fic xDD Pardon humanité, pardon planète, pardon tout ça ! Bref.

Ou comment d'un simple One Shot je suis partie pour vous faire une fic à chapitres. XD En fait, ça vient du fameux pari « fic niaise » que j'avais fait avec Chesterloup. C'est la première version avortée quand je me suis rendue compte que oui, c'était principalement une romance (c'est que ça d'ailleurs), oui, y a des passages mièvres…mais que ça manquait terriblement de naïveté (à mon humble avis) excepté sur le dernier paragraphe, pauvre Squall. XD Du coup j'aurais perdu mon pari. 'Une petite histoire' est bien plus convaincante xD

Je pense que je bouclerai cette fic en trois/quatre chapitres, ça sera amplement suffisant x3

Bref, alors que je m'étais jurée que je terminerais le chapitre d'AFP (qui est presque fini, c'est ça le pire) …voilà que je ponds ce truc. XD Pardon !

Cléon forever !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le réveil prit sévère ce matin là. Squall était rentré très…tôt chez lui; il n'avait même pas réussi à s'endormir tout de suite. Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, aussi la journée de cours qui s'annonçait ne lui faisait certainement pas plaisir. Il se leva tout de même assez vite en se rappelant qu'il avait mis son réveil tout juste avant l'heure à laquelle il devait obligatoirement se lever s'il ne voulait pas être en retard. Il aurait bien envoyé chier son monde pour une fois, mais bon, il commençait pas la journée avec le plus sympathique des profs alors autant pas tenter le diable. Il partirait sans déjeuner, sans se laver et ce serait tout. Il aurait une humeur de chien, sentirait le fauve et aurait les crocs toute la matinée. Personne l'approcherait, il serait pénard donc c'était pas si mauvais au final.

Cloud étudiait aussi en droit, non ? Il avait même pas cherché à savoir ce qu'il comptait faire de son diplôme, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que pour en être déjà au master, il ne visait pas le même poste que lui. Dans deux ans, Léon passerait le concours de police pour devenir officier et il espérait juste qu'il ne se retrouverait pas face à Cloud défendant la même personne qu'il voudrait mettre en prison….enfin, quelque chose de ce genre. La prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, il lui demanderait, tiens, et si par malheur ses craintes s'avéraient fondées, il essaierait de le convaincre de suivre une autre voie (celle de la sagesse qui disait que les avocats, c'est le Mal –sagesse purement squallienne). D'ailleurs…il devrait bientôt le revoir, non ? Le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble la veille les avait rapprochés plus vite qu'il n'aurait pu l'espérer. Pourtant…ils n'avaient pas échangé de numéro de téléphone, mais dans le pire des cas il pouvait à présent demander à un des amis de Cloud de lui donner ses coordonnées. Il ne lui en voudrait pas, si ?

Toutes ces passionnantes réflexions furent coupées lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose vibrer sur sa cuisse. Son téléphone essayait d'entrer en communication avec lui, et le ramena en cours par la même occasion. Il pesta silencieusement en se rendant compte qu'il avait bien loupé la moitié de la leçon et serait obligé de demander les notes d'un des autres élèves.

Un sms d'un numéro qu'il ne connaissait pas. _'On mange ensemble à midi ? J'te retrouve au fastfood__ juste à la sortie du côté de la fac de droit. '_ Pas de nom, pas d'indice sur la personne avec qui il mangerait à midi s'il acceptait. Il confirma qu'il serait au rendez-vous sans demander plus de détails. Avec de la chance, ce serait Cloud. Avec la pire des poisses, ce serait un parfait inconnu et tout à fait horripilant. Il aimait le goût du risque. Dans tous les cas, il devait aller manger donc il ne ferait pas le déplacement pour rien.

Midi, c'était un peu plus d'une heure et demi après le message. Il réussit à se concentrer pour reprendre le cours, mais sa première partie lui manquait toujours, aussi se dirigea-t-il vers…ouais, les premiers de la classe. Pas sûr qu'ils arrivent à se détacher de leur cours une seule minute. Peut-être même qu'il se ferait manger pour lui apprendre à rêver en classe. Ou simplement regarder de travers « t'as pas écouté et je vais devoir me séparer de mes cours à cause de toi, t'as intérêt à me les rendre avant ce soir, faut que je révise. » (dit sur un ton réprobateur de premier de la classe. Et non il n'avait rien contre eux mais fallait avouer qu'ils étaient parfois lourds.) Il choisit une des filles qui avait l'air assez réservée mais dont il connaissait parfaitement la voix. Contradictoire ? Non, elle parlait pas facilement aux gens mais elle parlait très volontiers aux profs, surtout pendant les cours. Et là il se dit qu'il avait vraiment été mauvaise langue, parce qu'elle avait été très gentille et n'avait pas hésité à lui donner un coup de main. Elle était rouge et toute timide alors Léon la gratifia même d'un de ses rares sourires, lui promettant qu'il lui rendrait après manger. Chose promise, chose due, il passa par la photocopieuse avant de se rendre au fastfood.

À sa grande déception, ce n'était pas Cloud qui le retrouva, mais Axel. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais pris son numéro. Axel était un ami du Net; ils avaient surtout échangé des messages via internet : messagerie instantanée, mails, messages sur les forums. Ils s'étaient vus parfois à Traverse Town pour telle ou telle occasion, et c'est tout.

« J'ai pas ton briquet.

-Je sais, répondit le roux, agacé.

Axel fit signe à Léon et ils allèrent d'abord chercher leur repas avant de s'installer. Le roux sortit tout de suite une enveloppe de la sacoche (celle d'un appareil photo de toute évidence) qu'il transportait avec lui.

-Jette un coup d'œil à ça avant de te salir les mains.

-C'est quoi ? demanda Squall en regardant l'enveloppe mais sans faire un geste pour s'en saisir.

-Regarde.

Comme il s'en doutait, il s'agissait de photos. Les deux premières étaient de Roxas, très joliment prises, Axel avait un don évident. Il bloqua un quart de seconde sur le visage du jeune homme, toujours stupéfié par ce sentiment d'avoir un autre Sora devant lui. Les photos suivantes étaient de lui, aussi fronça-t-il les sourcils et les passa plus vite. Il y en avait cinq, et toutes avaient été prises sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive.

-Je pourrais demander réparation, tu m'as pas demandé mon avis. Pourquoi j'ai rien vu ?

-Trop concentré sur un point précis. Ta réponse est dans les photos suivantes.

Et sur les photos suivantes, la nouvelle cible n'était autre que Cloud. Il y en avait de la soirée de la veille, et d'avant. Avec Zack, Roxas, Tifa, même Aerith. L'une de celles sur lesquelles Cloud était seul avait attiré l'attention de l'étudiant et il s'était surpris à s'arrêter un moment dessus. Le photographe avait dû se trouver à deux trois pas derrière lui, et avait pris le cliché juste quand Cloud se retournait. Le bond avait la tête penchée en avant et son regard en coin était surpris, montrant qu'il ne s'attendait certainement pas à être photographié à ce moment là. Une autre des photos qui attira l'attention de Léon fut une où Cloud se trouvait en compagnie de Zack. Avec la précédente, c'était la seule où Cloud montrait une émotion différente sur son visage d'ordinaire toujours impassible. Il semblait comblé, même si son sourire était léger.

-Je peux t'en vendre une, si tu veux, fit la voix d'Axel dans un murmure…très proche de son oreille. Quand Squall leva la tête, il trouva le visage de son ami un peu trop près. Le roux enfourna un bouquet de frites en regardant Squall avec un air grave.

-Je dirai à Cloud que tu essaies de te faire de l'argent en te servant de son image; je suis pas sûr qu'il appréciera.

Axel eut un sourire en coin et s'enfonça dans sa banquette. Squall l'imita, mais c'est sur le dossier de sa chaise qu'il s'appuya, un peu moins confortable peut-être.

-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire avec une photo de Cloud ? demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

-Ah ben ça t'en fais ce que tu veux, j'ai pas à le savoir, fit le roux en levant les mains, genre ça le regardait pas.

Squall croisa les bras, Axel lui fit un grand sourire avant de prendre son verre pour siroter un peu de sa boisson. Le liquide remonta la paille pour passer le sourire en coin du photographe. Squall se dit qu'il ne supportait pas ce sourire. Il baissa les yeux et se concentra de nouveau sur les photos. Il en restait d'autres de Cloud, puis de nouveau Roxas. La dernière était une photo d'Aerith seule, sûrement dans ce qui devait être sa boutique puisqu'elle était entourée de fleurs. Elle était particulièrement belle sur ce cliché et Léon se dit que Zack aurait sûrement payé pour l'avoir, si Axel le lui avait montré.

-Zack me l'a faite agrandir celle-là. Mis à part les photos de Roxas, je crois que celle-ci est celle que j'ai la mieux réussie.

-Pourquoi tu me montres tout ça ?

-Je suis pas aveugle tu sais. Et j'en vois encore plus avec mon troisième œil.

Squall supposa que le troisième œil en question n'était autre que son objectif. Allons. C'était sûr qu'Axel était observateur, et puis il était journaliste. Ou futur journaliste. Il savait observer, noter les points intéressants. En plus ses photos faisaient penser à une mise en scène.

-Ok. Alors que vient faire Roxas là-dedans ?

-Oh, ces photos, c'était juste pour la frime.

Léon lâcha un soupir exaspéré et rangea les photographies dans leur enveloppe avant de les faire glisser sur la table jusqu'à leur propriétaire.

-C'est pas un peu un poseur ? fit remarquer Squall en entamant son repas.

-Tu t'es vu ? fit remarquer le roux en lâchant un rire.

Squall lui lança un regard noir sans pour autant s'arrêter de manger. Axel haussa les épaules et reprit.

-Il pose exprès, il est mannequin. Moi, je me tue à essayer de le chopper au naturel, mais il se laisse jamais avoir. J'avoue que j'aime pas trop cette idée de se faire passer pour ce qu'il est pas, mais je peux pas l'en empêcher, hein. Et puis il a la frimousse et le corps à l'emploi. S'il veut entrer dans ce monde, qu'il y aille.

-Ah bon…

Ce qui voulait dire en langage Léon qu'il était plutôt surpris, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru que Roxas espérait faire carrière dans ce métier.

-Il a déjà décroché un contrat avec un petit magazine. Rien d'extra, mais c'est un début.

-Tu dis qu'il est pas naturel ? Je pensais que les mannequins doués étaient ceux qui restaient naturels, justement.

-De belles paroles. Aucun ne l'est. Quand t'as l'impression que c'est le cas, c'est que le photographe a réussi à te le faire croire. De la poudre aux yeux. Ce métier est l'antithèse du naturel. »

Squall resta un instant silencieux. Il était clair qu'Axel n'appréciait pas le monde dans lequel vivait son petit ami. C'était étonnant qu'ils soient ensemble au final.

Axel engloutissait son repas pendant que le brun revoyait dans son esprit les photos qu'on venait de lui montrer. Il fronça les sourcils en repensant à la réplique de son ami. « Je suis pas aveugle. » Pourquoi avait-il pris ces photos ? Pour les lui montrer, lui faire comprendre que ses sentiments étaient évidents ? Il ne voyait pas en quoi ces photos le vendaient…sauf si on interprétait les expressions des visages, les poses des corps. Alors quoi ? Axel avait compris et pris en photo, ou est-ce qu'il avait pris en photo puis compris ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait compris d'autre d'ailleurs ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire quand tu disais que t'étais pas aveugle ?

-Hn.

Un rire sans joie s'était glissé entre les lèvres entrouvertes du photographe qui mordillait la paille de sa boisson.

-Que j'ai remarqué certains comportements. T'es attiré par Cloud, hein ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as compris d'autre ?

-Que Cloud est pas attiré par toi. »

Squall laissa échapper ce qui ressemblait à un grognement et laissa tomber. Ou Axel le faisait exprès, ou il n'avait pas vu l'histoire entre Cloud et Zack. C'était surprenant que Roxas ne se soit pas confié…ou qu'il n'ait pas remarqué que Cloud fixait trop Zack. Pourtant, vu la sélection de photos qu'il lui avait ramenée, il devait bien l'avoir deviné. Il ne voulait simplement pas risquer de dévoiler…un secret.

L'étudiant décida de laisser la conversation de côté et continua son repas. Axel le comprit et remballa les photos.

« Squall ? »

Son bras se figea alors qu'il portait le verre à ses lèvres.

Non, ce n'était pas Axel qui l'appelait, le roux ne connaissait même pas ce prénom. Léon n'osa même pas tourner le regard vers l'endroit d'où venait l'interpellation. C'était une voix de fille, une voix qu'il connaissait très bien et qu'il n'aurait jamais cru, ou jamais voulu, réentendre.

Il finit par reprendre contrôle de ses membres et posa son verre. Il poussa son plateau vers Axel qui avait levé la tête pour comprendre ce qui arrivait à son ami. Quand il remarqua que c'était à eux, ou du moins à Léon, qu'on s'adressait, il arqua un sourcil. On pouvait lire « Squall » sur son visage, avec des points d'interrogations tout autour.

Léon se leva et rassembla ses affaires. Il quitta le resto sans un mot, sans un regard pour quiconque.

Il entendit qu'on l'appelait de nouveau, mais il ne se retourna pas, que ce soit pour Axel ou l'autre personne.

Mais cette fille était têtue. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle insiste, même si au fond elle n'en avait absolument pas le droit, aussi ne fut-il pas surpris lorsqu'il sentit des doigts fins agripper son bras.

Il s'arrêta parce qu'il était forcé de le faire, mais ne baissa pas pour autant les yeux sur le visage de la jeune fille. Agaçante. Elle l'agaçait sincèrement.

La mâchoire serrée, il regardait juste au dessus de la tête de l'autre : elle était assez petite à vrai dire, et il aurait presque put faire croire qu'il ne la voyait pas. Difficile à faire avec le bras pris en otage, donc bon.

« S'il te plaît, ne m'ignore pas. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus…et on s'est pas quittés en si mauvais termes, pas vrai ?

Pas quittés en mauvais termes. Non, évidemment, il n'y avait eu aucune discussion, ils ne risquaient pas de s'être brouillés. Aucune discussion parce qu'elle était là, et le lendemain elle avait simplement disparu sans un mot, sans laisser de traces.

-Squall…

-Léon.

Entendre de nouveau son ancien prénom était la seule chose qui avait fini par lui faire baisser les yeux. Il croisa le regard troublé de son ancienne amie et regretta aussitôt d'avoir cédé. Ses yeux noirs lui firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Même si elle ne devait certainement pas voir de différence dans son comportement, dans son fort intérieur, il était totalement chamboulé. C'est pourquoi il tenta de reprendre contenance en insistant sur sa nouvelle identité.

Pas perturbé. Tu n'es pas perturbé, Léon. Elle ne provoque plus aucune de tes émotions, ni aucun sentiment. Elle te laisse parfaitement indifférent.

C'est Léon ton prénom. Squall, aucune idée de qui ça peut être.

-Je m'appelle Léon. Tu confonds avec quelqu'un d'autre, je vois pas qui est Squall.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et crut qu'il pourrait partir. C'était avoir sous-estimé l'entêtement de cette fille. Pourtant il la connaissait très bien.

-C'est une blague ? Léon ? C'est ridicule comme prénom, t'as pas trouvé mieux ? fit-elle en lui attrapant le bras.

Léon fronça les sourcils, clairement agacé. Et en plus elle se moquait de lui.

-Laisse-moi, fit-il avec un ton plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Non !

Elle mit peut-être plus d'enthousiasme qu'elle ne s'y était attendue parce qu'elle-même sembla surprise que sa voix résonne autant. Quelques étudiants seulement tournèrent les yeux vers eux mais passèrent vite leur chemin.

-Viens avec moi. On peut aller dans un endroit calme pour discuter. »

Et Squall la suivit. Il n'avait pas tenu bien longtemps, il avait fini par céder encore face à elle. Fallait croire qu'au fond il ne faisait pas le poids.

* * *

De son côté, Axel avait suivi la joute de loin. Léon qui tentait d'ignorer une brune plutôt têtue, c'était intéressant. Il aurait trouvé ça encore plus intéressant s'il avait pu avoir les détails. Qui c'était, cette nana, par exemple. Une ex de Léon ? Elle devait l'avoir lâché comme une merde pour qu'il réagisse de cette manière. Ou alors ils étaient de la même famille, et c'était pas le genre de lien qu'il voulait que tout le monde connaisse. Vous savez, on a toujours un petit côté de la famille dont on a un peu honte. Trop con, trop crade, trop chiant. On les évite un max, mais c'est toujours eux qui débarquent quand on est entouré de monde. Peut-être que cette fille, c'était la cousine cinglée de Léon. Il était tellement perturbé de la voir là qu'il était parti sans lui faire un signe ou lui dire quoi que se soit. "Au revoir", ça aurait été un début, mais apparemment il avait préféré éviter la miss au plus vite. Et pour ce qu'Axel en avait vu de là où il était, c'était pas gagné.

Le roux haussa les épaules et se dit que de toute façon il verrait son ami plus tard, et qu'il pourrait lui demander qui c'était que la demoiselle. Quoi qu'il l'enverrait sûrement chier.

Le photographe remballa ses affaires et quitta à son tour le resto rapide. Il allait également quitter le campus, décidé à sécher les cours inutiles qu'il aurait cet après-midi-là. Un jour où Roxas était à la maison, il n'allait pas passer à côté de ça. Ils suivaient leurs cours à des endroits assez éloignés du campus, alors il leur arrivait rarement de se croiser. Le soir...le soir Roxas était chez lui, Axel aussi, mais la mère du blond était là aussi...et pas encore prête à l'accepter. Pour ce qui était de la visite inverse, que ça soit Roxas qui vienne le voir à son appart', ça n'arrivait pas aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait. Pour des tas de raisons différentes, et Axel ne contesterait pas, tant que ça venait de son petit ami, et pas de sa mère intolérante. Alors voilà, les après-midi où la vieille était au boulot alors que Roxas n'avait pas cours, bah il en profitait. Quand le chat est pas là les souris dansent, tout ça. Bouh, méchant Axel.

Puis merde, ils avaient le droit de se voir et de passer du temps ensemble. Cette bonne-femme, elle rendait tout tellement compliqué. Et même si Roxas n'en parlait pas souvent, il aurait parié que lui et Cloud avaient toujours souffert dans leur famille. La situation du jumeau de Roxas, là-bas à Traverse Town, ne devait pas être beaucoup mieux. Roxas sous-entendait souvent que son frère vivait trois fois plus mal que lui...Axel n'avait jamais demandé les détails. Il attendait que ça soit son petit ami qui parle. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui demander de parler de choses comme ça. Et s'ils étaient vraiment proches, alors il finirait par se confier, s'il en avait besoin.

Axel s'arrêta à l'arrêt de bus et attendit son voyage vers l'appartement Strife. Le banc était occupé par un vieillard et sa canne à un bout et d'un jeune lycéen emo de l'autre. Il s'appuya contre le panneau publicitaire qui formait un côté de l'abri et se laissa porter par ses souvenirs et ses pensées.

_L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé lorsqu'il sonna à l'interphone en bas de l'immeuble. Après avoir vérifié l'adresse qu'il avait inscrite sur un bout de papier, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était en retard de plus d'une heure, Cloud aurait sûrement envie de l'étriper. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec un propriétaire pour visiter un appartement, mais c'était beaucoup plus tard dans la journée. Axel n'avait pas compris pourquoi Cloud avait insisté pour qu'il vienne trois heures à l'avance, du coup, il avait pris son temps._

_« Oui ? Fit une voix hésitante dans l'interphone._

_-C'est Axel. Désolé, je suis en retard. »_

_Un fracas remplaça la réponse de la personne qui était à l'autre bout. Le photogr__aphe n'était pas totalement sûr que cette dernière était bien Cloud, la voix avait eu l'air plus jeune. Plus timide aussi. Cette réflexion lui fit froncer les sourcils, parce que ça faisait maintenant un moment qu'il connaissait Cloud, et il ne savait même__ pas s'il avait des frères et sœurs. Il ne savait rien sur la famille de son ami en fait. Tu parles d'un ami. Pourtant c'était Cloud qui refusait de raconter ce qui se passait chez lui, ou qui s'y trouvait, d'ailleurs. Il entendit le bourdonnement distinct__ de la porte d'entrée qu'on ouvrait, aussi la poussa-t-il en se disant que finalement, ç'aurait__ été pas mal que Cloud le rejoigne en bas. D'ailleurs c'était pas ce qu'ils avaient prévu ? Axel secoua la__ tête pour lui-même et se dit que Cloud avait dû être pris avec un travail quelconque et empêché de descendre tout de suite._

_Il haussa un sourcil en voyant l'état de l'immeuble. Plutôt vieux et pas très bien entretenu. Il se dit que c'était même un miracle__ qu'il y ait un interphone qui fonctionne. Il savait que la famille de son ami ne roulait pas sur l'or, mais là...Sûrement que l'appartement était mieux._

_D'ailleurs..._

_Le photographe s'insulta copieusement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait même pas à quel étage aller. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux boîtes aux lettres dans le hall d'entrée, mais leur disposition n'était pas très parlante pour lui. D'ailleurs il n'arriva même pas à repérer celle de la famille Strife. Il prit les escaliers pour monter, pas la peine d'essayer l'ascenseur, vu l'état du reste : il n'avait pas envie d'y rester coincé. Heureusement, il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps. Au premier étage on entendit un bruit de casse...de la vaisselle qui venait de tomber. Instinctivement, le roux se dirigea vers l'appartement d'où venait le fracas. Il entendit des voix pendant quelques minutes, puis plus rien. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte du fond au moment où lui arrivait à peu près au milieu du couloir. Une tête blonde en sortit et regarda dans sa direction. Les mêmes yeux bleus, les même cheveux en pétard, mais ce n'était pas Cloud._

_« C'est toi l'ami de Cloud ? Lui demanda-t-on sur un ton monocorde._

_Il ne répondit qu'en hochant la tête et se rapprocha encore. Le gamin l'arrêta sur le pas de la porte._

_-Mon frère arrive, attends ici._

_Il avait eu le regard fuyant au début, et avait semblé nerveux lorsque quelqu'un sembla remuer dans la pièce derrière lui. Puis il leva les yeux vers Axel et le fixa pendant un moment. Le roux lui rendit son regard puis finit par lui sourire._

_-Subjugué par mon incroyable charisme ?_

_Le môme eut l'air blasé l'espace d'un instant, bizarrement Axel trouva ça assez mignon._

_-T'es vraiment photographe ?_

_-Photographe amateur pour le moment, mais je suis assez doué._

_-Tu prends les gens en photo ? T'as des modèles et tout ?_

_-Non...pas de mode, si c'est ça que tu veux dire. Je vais devenir journaliste, les poses de pimbèches, ça m'intéresse pas des masses._

_Le mioche fronça les sourcils, __clairement vexé. Axel arqua simplement un sourcil, mais il avait envie de rire. Une version mignonne de Cloud, c'était marrant._

_-Tu pourrais essayer quand même. Si c'est moi et pas une __**pimbèche**_,_ tu voudrais pas ? »_

_Axel haussa un sourcil surpris. Il allait répliquer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le temps, mais le mini Cloud lui fit un sourire rayonnant, et à vrai dire, il resta scotché, un sourire naissant sur les lèvres. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix d'une femme en pleurs plus loin dans l'appart'._

_« Moi qui croyais que tu avais décidé de travailler pour nous aider ! Tout ce que tu voulais en fait c'est partir d'ici, et m'abandonner ! »_

_Personne ne lui répondit. Axel entendit un râle puis de la vaisselle se briser, de nouveau. Le petit frère avait tourné la tête et évitait son regard. Sa main s'était crispée sur la porte qu'il tenait encore._

_Cloud apparut à ce moment, le visage fermé. Il avait l'air complètement indifférent à ce qui se passait __à l'intérieur. Il ne le salua même pas et lui fit signe qu__'ils pouvaient partir. Mais en passant à côté de son frère, il s'arrêta et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Le plus jeune sembla agacé pendant un quart de seconde mais regarda son frère avec un air désemparé. Cloud fit mine de partir, Axel le suivit, mais après __deux pas, le blond se tourna de nouveau vers son cadet._

_« Tu veux venir avec moi ?_

_À l'intérieur, on entendait toujours pleurer. « Toi aussi tu veux m'abandonner » Il sembla considérer sérieusement la proposition._

_-Non, répondit le plus jeune. Je vais rester...au cas où elle aurait l'idée de faire une ânerie. »_

_Cloud soupira à peine et fixa son frère encore un petit peu avant de tourner les talons. Axel allait le suivre mais le gamin le retint par la manche._

_-C'est quoi ton nom ? Fit-il penaud._

_-Axel._

_-Axel...répéta-t-il, faisant hausser les sourcils au plus âgé._

_-Oui, A-x-e-l...__c'est bon, c'est retenu ? Répondit-il en souriant._

_Le blond rougit et tourna les yeux, vexé de nouveau._

_-Moi c'est Roxas. Tu réfléchiras à ma proposition ? »_

_Axel rit et lui tourna le dos. Cloud le regardait avec un air suspicieux. Le photographe haussa les épaules et avança. Le blond ne posa sa question qu'une fois dehors._

_« De quoi parlait Roxas ?_

_-De photo. »_

_Et son ami soupira. Il avait sûrement une idée de ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son jeune frère. Enfin, jeune...pas autant que ce qu'Axel croyait en fait. Il n'avait que trois ans de moins qu'eux, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ferait sa dernière année de lycée à la rentrée. Donc en l'apprenant, il culpabilisa un peu moins de l'avoir trouvé si mignon... attirant._

_Cloud et lui ne revinrent pas tout de suite sur le sujet Roxas, et Axel n'osait pas poser de questions pour ne pas... faire flipper Clo__ud. Trois ans d'écarts seulement, mais qui sait si son ami n'était pas du genre grand frère protecteur qui voyait encore son cadet comme un gosse__. Et puis, Axel l'avait simplement trouvé un peu attirant, il __n'avait pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit pour se rapprocher du jeune homme. Il éviterait...au cas où. Autant dire que sa décision concernant les photos que voulait Roxas était déjà prise, et de toute façon il avait d'autres raisons. Toutes bonnes __selon lui._

_L'appartement qu'ils visitèrent ce jour là est encore l'appartement de Cloud à ce jour. Il le resterait encore un moment._

_C'était la semaine suivant la visite, alors qu'ils venaient de récupérer les clés de l'appart' et qu'ils étaient assis au beau milieu du séjour vide, qu'Axel eut la conversation la plus gênante de sa vie. Cloud avait enfin son chez lui, ses meubles l'attendaient dans une camionnette qui devait__ arriver avec les renforts, mais il n'avait pas réussi à fêter sa liberté dignement. Il avait le regard vide, perdu devant lui et n'avait pas touché à la bière qu'avait ramenée Axel « en l'honneur de son indépendance durement acquise ». Le blond avait une griffure sur la joue, et le photographe qui avait ramené son appareil, comme à son habitude, se retint d'immortaliser le moment. Ils auraient eu toutes les raisons de prendre quelques photos souvenir...et pourtant ça aurait semblé déplacé._

_« Axel...je peux te demander quelque chose, avant que Roxas et Zack n'arrivent ?_

_-Ouais, tu sais bien que tu peux me demander ce que tu veux._

_-Accepte la requête de Roxas. S'il te plaît. Je sais que tu ne veux pas te lancer dans la mode, comme lui, mais...je suis sûr que tu en es capable, et puis ça ne sera certainement pas un calvaire. Roxas est adorable tu sais..._

_Le futur journaliste haussa les sourcils. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ...cru quoi d'ailleurs ? Il était persuadé que son ami n'avait aucune envie de voir son frère dans ce milieu, et qu'il n'aurait certainement jamais demandé à ce qu'on l'aide à y entrer._

_-Je...tu sais bien que j'aime pas ce genre de truc...mes photos ont rien à voir avec celles que veut Roxas. C'est pas moi, c'est pas ce que je veux montrer, ça colle pas à mes principes. Et puis elles seraient certainement ratées et -_

_-Je m'en fiche._

_Le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes. Et puis c'est Cloud qui reprit._

_-Je voulais le prendre avec moi. Mais je n'en ai ni les moyens, ni légalement le droit. À vrai dire, il ne veut même pas me suivre. Il va rester avec elle tout le temps, et tout seul._

_Cloud posa le bout des doigts sur sa joue griffée, l'air absent. Son regard n'avait toujours pas bougé du point invisible qu'il fixait depuis qu'ils s'étaient assis._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Cloud ?_

_-Passer le plus de temps possible avec lui, même si je ne vis plus au même endroit... S'il te plaît, passe autant de temps à prendre des photos...même si elles sont ratées, même si elles ne serviront jamais. Je ne pourrai pas tout le temps être là...alors si on est à deux... Jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse partir aussi..._

_Axel resta silencieux un long moment. Cloud n'insista pas plus. Sûrement qu'il comprenait que c'était une décision dure à prendre. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas non plus forcer la main à son ami qui n'avait après tout aucune raison de se mêler de cette histoire. Parce que Cloud n'avait normalement pas le droit de le mêler à tout ça._

_-Ok. J'imagine que je peux faire un petit effort. Compte sur moi. »_

_Et pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, Cloud le regarda dans les yeux. Et il lui sourit, même si c'était un sourire triste. Lorsque leurs amis revinrent pour les aider à décharger et ainsi terminer le travail qu'ils avaient commencé tous ensemble, son visage redevint de marbre, comme à son habitude. _

Axel avait tenu sa promesse. Il avait passé autant de temps qu'il le pouvait avec Roxas, quand Cloud, lui, était retenu ailleurs. Parfois même, ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble. Et ils avaient vraiment passé de bons moments, rien qu'eux trois.

Le photographe avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer la mère de ses amis à de maintes occasions. Une femme charmante au premier abord. Il aurait voulu continuer à le penser, mais ce n'était pas pour rien que Cloud lui avait demandé ce service qui consistait, en réalité, à éloigner Roxas de cette femme. Pendant plusieurs mois, tout se passa relativement bien, même si madame ex-Strife (comme Roxas et Cloud avaient gardé le nom de leur père, Axel avait du mal à retenir celui de leur mère) avait du mal à se faire à sa présence. Selon elle, il s'accaparait ses fils. Cela dit, au bout d'un certain nombre de mois, il finit quand même par arrêter d'entendre que Cloud l'avait abandonnée comme Sora. Axel n'avait aucune idée de qui était Sora à ce moment-là, et comme à son habitude, il n'avait pas cherché à poser de questions. Fouiner de temps en temps, il faisait...il voulait être journaliste après tout, même si sa place serait principalement avec un appareil photo dans les mains. Mais pas chez les Strife. On fouinait pas dans les histoires de cette famille, parce que Cloud faisait peur, et parce qu'on préférait pas savoir. On les soutenait dès qu'ils en avaient besoin, et du mieux qu'on le pouvait. Mais valait mieux pas s'en mêler. Parce que ça retombait sur eux...et c'était la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin. D'ailleurs ils ne voulaient pas qu'on se mêle de leurs soucis, d'où le mystère qui les entourait.

Axel était monté par automatisme dans le bus, avait passé sa carte et s'était installé. Il regardait le paysage urbain défiler par la fenêtre sans vraiment le voir.

Finalement, tout avait viré au cauchemar pour Roxas.

_« On arrive à un bon nombre de photos réussies, t'as de quoi faire un beau book. T'es pas d'accord ? __» Fit Axel, plutôt enthousiaste. Il retira l'objectif de son appareil pour le ranger et récupéra la carte mémoire dans le but de mettre les nouvelles photos sur pc._

_Il n'avait toujours pas changé d'avis à propos de son orientation : il ne se mettrait toujours pas aux photos de mode; par contre, il avait finalement beaucoup aimé photographier Roxas __et avait fini par partager son ambition et l'encourager dans ses perspectives d'avenir. Ils avaient exploré tout un tas de thèmes et sujets, et si Roxas ne gardait pas tous les clichés, Axel, lui, n'en avait pas supprimé un seul de ses cartes mémoire ou pellicules._

_N'entendant pas de réponse, le photographe se tourna pour voir son ami. Roxas était présent mais occupé à se battre avec le bouton d'un de ses vêtements. Il devint écarlate quand il remarqua le regard perplexe du plus vieux._

_«Tu te changes pas à côté ?_

_-Pas besoin, répondit-il après un soupir de soulagement__._

_Le bouton enfin décoincé, il fit mine de n'avoir jamais eu aucun soucis avec lui et enleva le vêtement comme si de rien n'était. Le détachement feint ne passa cependant pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Axel qui retourna à son ordinateur un peu perturbé._

_-C'est pas des vêtements que je porterais tous les jours, commenta le blond._

_Axel rit alors que la liste de clichés s'affichait sur l'écran._

_-Tu veux dire que t'as acheté ces fringues pour les mettre qu'aujourd'hui, pour ces photos ?_

_-Je crois...Je trouverai bien une autre occasion de les mettre. Mais de toute façon je revends les vêtements pour en acheter d'autres...j'aurais pas les moyens sinon._

_-Ils te vont bien, ce serait dommage de ne pas les reporter pourtant._

_Un silence gêné se fit, et Axel regretta ses paroles, qui n'avaient pourtant rien de spécial et qui seraient passées tout à fait normalement un autre jour. Mais cet après-midi là, Roxas rendait tout...différent par son comportement._

_-Axel..._

_Le roux se retourna à l'appel et arqua un sourcil en constatant que le jeune modèle n'était toujours pas habillé. Et qu'il ne disait rien. Il finit quand même par __pointer des vêtements du doigt; __ils étaient sur la table juste à côté du photographe qui se demanda d'ailleurs ce qu'ils y fichaient. Il les prit et les __lança à leur propriéta__ire en précisant qu'il devrait vite se les mettre sur le dos s'il ne voulait pas avoir froid._

_-Tu rougis._

_Constatation qui fit se retourner Axel. Il était pourtant persuadé qu'il avait réussi à ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble. Axel qui rougit. On aura tout vu. À coup sûr, c'était Roxas qui fabulait...Et qui était d'ailleurs aussi très rouge._

_-Il doit faire un peu chaud, même toi t'es écarlate._

_Roxas ne répondit rien, et Axel ne se retourna pas pour vérifier sa réaction. Il entendit le froissement de__s vêtements puis le bruit de pas qui se rapprochaient. Rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qui se passa ensuite, parce qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé se retrouver dans cette situation. Des bras fins entourèrent sa taille, et un corps vint se blottir contre son fla__nc. Son cœur manqua un battement et son cerveau eut du mal à se remettre à fonctionner. Ses bras semblèrent agir d'eux-mêmes lorsqu'il enlaça __son ami__en retour__. __Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, complètement sortis de la réalité. Et puis Roxas l__eva son regard vers celui d'Axel. Il sembla essayer de comprendre, ou de décerner un signe. Il dût le trouver parce que c'est lui qui tira sur le col du plus grand qui eut pourtant l'impression de se baisser de lui-même. Et puis tout devint flou. Les lèvre__s qui s'écrasaient l'une sur l'autre, les langues qui se caressaient, les mains qui exploraient la peau de l'autre, les corps qui se rapprochaient et les soupirs._

_C'est Axel qui rompit le baiser. À cause de la panique qui avait réussi à prendre le dessus. Est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ça ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas trahir la confiance de Cloud ? Il profitait de son jeune frère alors qu'il lui avait simplement demandé de l'aider._

_Il ne profitait pas de Roxas...si __? Il était__ plus jeune, se laissait entraîner par un plus vieux que lui sans savoir s'il était sérieux. Axel pourrait facilement devenir sérieux...ou pas ? C'était sans doute l'excitation du moment, il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller, il ne fallait pas qu'il pr__ofite de la situation. Roxas avait assez de problèmes, il ne pouvait pas..._

_Le photographe n'avait pas pensé qu'il briserait le cœur du jeune homme s'il le rejetait. Et pourtant, c'était arrivé trop subitement à son impression et il paniqua à l'idée __d'être probablement en train de profiter d'un mineur._

_En réalité, Roxas serait majeur trois mois plus tard, et après tout, Axel ne l'était pas depuis tellement de temps. Ça ne changeait pourtant rien au reste. Et il repoussa Roxas. Avec le recul, il trouverait __sa réaction exagérée. Mais sur l'instant, il préféra ramener le jeune homme chez lui et ne voulait plus parler du baiser._

_Quelques jours plus tard, Cloud vint lui demander si lui et Roxas s'étaient disputés. En réalité, il n'y avait rien eu de la sorte, mais il imaginait bien que le jeune homme ne l'avait pas spécialement vécu en souriant._

_« Écoute, je sais que je t'ai fait une promesse, mais j'ai besoin...de m'éloigner un peu. _

_-...D'accord. »_

_Cloud était en fait parfaitement au courant de ce qui s'était passé, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, pensant qu'il n'avait pas à se mêler de leurs affaires. Surtout parce que Roxas le lui avait demandé. Ce n'est donc pas lui qui intervint dans leur __réconciliation. Roxas se mit à fréquenter Cloud et ses amis, et les amis de Roxas s'intégrèrent aussi au groupe. Ils formèrent petit à petit une sacrée petite troupe, __restèrent ensemble même après que les lycéens obtinrent leur diplôme. L'avantage de faire__ son premier cycle dans une des plus grandes villes universitaires était qu'on y restait et par conséquent __qu'on y gardait ses amis. C'est lors des soirées où ils se réunissaient tous qu'Axel adorait prendre des photos. Il les surprenait toujours et se dél__ectait de ses clichés « pris sur le vif », toujours les meilleurs selon lui. À force, il avait fini par tomber sur des scènes plutôt surprenantes__._

_Ces fameuses soirées avaient aussi eu l'avantage pour lui de pouvoir reparler normalement à Roxas, même s'il était clair que le jeune homme n'avait pas baissé les bras. Axel lui-même n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait, mais Roxas n'avait pas oublié le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé et faisait comprendre, pour qui voulait le voir, qu'il arriverait à ce qu'Axel lui retourne ses sentiments._

_Aerith avait intégré leur groupe depuis quelque temps;__ c'était la petite amie de Zack qui était restée le plus longtemps. C'était un homme à femmes__, ils le savaient tous, donc chaque fois qu'il draguait une nouvelle fille, aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendait à la voir pendant bien longtemps. Ce n'était pas forcément Zack qui rompait, c__'est juste que les filles cernaient bien vite le Don Juan. Celle-ci était restée._

Pour son plus grand malheur, à en croire Axel et Roxas. Si le petit manège de certains était resté invisible aux yeux des autres (même de ceux les plus proches), eux deux n'étaient pas aveugles. Ça avait commencé par des soupçons non exprimés. Et puis se rendant compte que tous deux soupçonnaient quelque chose, ils se firent part de leurs doutes. Tout fut confirmé lorsque Roxas surpris Cloud et Zack dans une position assez intime ...pour des amis. Depuis combien de temps ? Est-ce que c'était avant ou après -autrement dit pendant- Aerith ? Pourquoi rester avec Aerith ? Pourquoi Cloud se laissait prendre pour une poire ? Ils n'eurent aucune réponse. Aucune. Juste des suppositions, et l'obligation de garder le secret. Et ça avait duré des mois, jusqu'à ce que Léon arrive. Que ça soit lié ou pas, peu importait. Le fait était qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Cloud, Léon et Zack la veille. Peut-être que Zack avait surpris Léon et Cloud...s'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Ou peut-être que Cloud avait décidé de tout arrêter avec Zack. Est-ce que ce dernier se sentirait vraiment blessé ? Lui seul le savait. Peut-être un peu...peut-être pas. Et peut-être qu'il serait aussi soulagé de pouvoir revenir auprès d'Aerith, et ne se reprocher que le passé. Plus rien n'était à venir. Ou Axel espérait très fort que quelque chose de ce genre était arrivé.

_Quelque part entre la découverte de la relation entre Zack et Cloud et l'arrivée de Léon, Roxas vint rendre visite à Axel. Il posa son book devant lui et ajouta qu'il avait encore besoin de lui._

_« Mais avant ça on a besoin de mettre certaines choses au clair. »_

_Axel retint son souffle, ferma les yeux. Maintenant Roxas n'était plus un enfant, et les conditions avaient bien changé. Ils étaient deux vrais amis qui avaient eu tout le temps de réfléchir à leurs sentiments. Il ne fréquentait plus Roxas parce qu'il avait fait une promesse. Honnêtement...la promesse faite à Cloud était loin derrière, et il l'avait mise dans un coin sombre de sa mémoire même du temps où Roxas était au lycée. Et c'était d'autant plus vrai à présent. Alors, Axel se dit qu'il ne profiterait de rien cette fois, s'il avouait ses sentiments._

_Roxas voulut savoir pourquoi il avait été embrassé et aimé l'espace de quelques minutes, pour être rejeté dans la seconde qui avait suivi. Axel dû s'expliquer. Cela leur prit des heures, mais au final, plus aucun des deux n'avait de doute._

_« C'était idiot comme réaction. » avait __finalement__commenté __Roxas._

_Axel pensait simplement qu'il avait réagi excessivement mais qu'il n'avait pas eu totalement tort. Ils avaient eu besoin d'attendre. C'est à partir de ce jour que leur relation commença._

_Pour ce qui est du cauchemar de Roxas cité plus haut..._

_À peine un moins plus tard, l'histoire arriva aux oreilles de la mère de Cloud et Roxas, allez savoir __comment. Est-ce qu'elle les avait surpris et n'était pas intervenue sur l'instant ? Est-ce qu'elle avait entendu une conversation téléphonique et avait vite fait le rapprochement ? Est-ce que quelqu'un le lui avait dit ? Personne n'en était sûr, et elle ne le raconta pas, mais Roxas eut droit à de sévères réprimandes, à l'interdiction de voir Axel, et à beaucoup de « Sora ne m'aurait jamais, jamais __fait __ça. » L'interdiction de voir Axel se changea malgré elle en « interdiction de le voir en ma présence ». Ou refus de laisser Axel mettre un pied chez eux. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se présenter chez le blond quand la mère n'était pas là. Cloud avait pris la nouvelle avec beaucoup plus de compréhension, et il était même ravi pour son frère. Ravissement qui disparut un petit peu lorsqu'il découvrit la réaction de sa mère. Il insista longuement__ pour que Roxas déménage et se trouve un appartement, comme lui. Roxas refusa catégoriquement, malgré tout ce qu'il subissait au quotidien, malgré la barrière que cela mettait entre lui et Axel. Il ne pouvait simplement pas se résoudre à laisser sa mère seule._

_« C'est juste...que si je la laisse seule, j'ai peur qu'elle fasse quelque chose de très bête. »_

_Cloud avait pâli. Axel avait froncé les sourcils. Il ne comprit la réaction de son ami qu'une fois qu'il lui expliqua ce qu'impliquaient les paroles de Roxas._

_« Maman a besoin d'une aide psychologique. Mais elle la refuse. Elle est pour le moment encore assez lucide pour s'occuper d'elle-même et de Roxas, alors personne ne s'en soucie. J'ai peur que Roxas la surveille parce qu'elle est passée au stade au-dessus de la dépression._

_-Vraiment ? Ça se voit pas...elle a juste l'air hystérique pour un rien. J'aurais mis ça sur autre chose que le compte de la dépression._

_-Elle a dû essayer de se suicider avant. Et j'n'étais pas là pour aider Roxas... _

_La culpabilité se lisait clairement dans le regard de Cloud à ce moment. Malgré tout, Axel n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir d'être parti de la maison._

_-Roxas est fort...il s'en sortira, dit-il. Il ne t'en veut d'ailleurs pas d'être parti. » ajouta-t-il sans savoir, au final._

_Et il aimait sa mère bien plus sincèrement que Cloud. C'était horrible à dire, mais l'aîné devait en avoir trop vu pour qu'il puisse éprouver la même chose que Roxas à l'égard de sa mère. Et puis...certains enfants s'attachent malgré tout, d'autres n'y arrivent pas._

Si la vieille dame qui s'était installée à côté d'Axel -sans qu'il s'en aperçoive d'ailleurs- ne l'avait pas frappé dans le tibia avec sa canne -sans faire exprès- il aurait sans doute loupé son arrêt, perdu dans ses pensées comme il l'était. Il sauta presque du bus et marcha vers les blocs où habitait Roxas. Il n'eut même pas à sonner à l'interphone qu'on lui ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble. Il fut un peu surpris, mais il se dit que par un heureux hasard, Roxas était en train de regarder par la fenêtre au même moment et l'avait vu arriver. Axel n'eut pas plus longtemps à attendre devant la porte de l'appartement avant qu'on lui ouvre. Le sourire rayonnant de son petit ami lui fit vite oublier ses sombres pensées. Qu'il se fasse tirer par le col et embrasser (une fois la porte fermée) comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis trois ans, que le baiser soit accompagné d'un « on a un peu plus d'une demi heure avant que Cloud arrive. » lui fit l'effet d'une amnésie totale.

La vieille folle peut penser ce qu'elle veut. Le seul regret qui reste après tout, c'est d'avoir attendu si longtemps avant de donner une chance à Roxas. (Et tant pis s'il avait un jour pensé que le temps qu'ils avaient mis à se mettre ensemble avait été sûrement nécessaire.)

* * *

Elle n'avait pas menti lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle voulait un endroit calme pour discuter. Le café était désert à l'exception de deux clients qui profitaient du petit rayon de soleil pour rester en terrasse. Il n'y eut aucun mot d'échangé, pas même un regard puisque Léon l'évitait soigneusement. Après qu'on leur ait rapporté leur commande, elle finit par soupirer et entreprendre elle-même de lancer la discussion.

« J'adore venir ici, l'ambiance est très reposante. C'est pas une très bonne nouvelle pour les propriétaires, leur commerce marche pas fort, mais bon.

Le silence accueillit la déclaration de la jeune femme. Elle ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant.

-Alors ? Tu veux toujours entrer dans la police ?

Squall fit un geste nonchalant de la main, comme pour chasser une mouche.

-J'ai suivi mes études de médecine comme prévu. Enfin, je les continue encore. J'ai juste changé mes projets de spécialité. La médecine légale me plaît beaucoup. On travaillera peut-être ensemble un jour.

Léon daigna enfin tourner les yeux vers son ex-petite amie. C'était cependant un regard noir qui signifiait clairement qu'il espérait bien que non. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et soupira.

-Squall, écoute...je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé entre nous. J'aurais voulu qu'on oublie et qu'on reparte à zéro...

-Pardon ? Léon la regarda droit dans les yeux, l'air incrédule.

Il était temps qu'il laisse de côté sa technique « l'ignorer va la faire taire ou partir » parce que de toute évidence, elle ne fonctionnait pas du tout.

-Je sais que je suis partie un peu brusquement, mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais...

-Linoa, t'as disparu du jour au lendemain. T'as prévenu personne, même pas laissé d'adresse, de numéro... Je vais repartir à zéro avec toi : à l'époque où je te connaissais pas. Et je vais rester à ce point.

-Je voulais pas partir, alors j'ai pas réussi à dire au revoir. Mes parents ont voulu déménager, et ça a été fait à la vitesse de l'éclair. Moi non plus j'ai rien vu venir.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule. Ton numéro de portable, t'étais aussi obligée de le changer ?

Linoa resta silencieuse quelques secondes, l'air très gêné.

-T'as essayé d'appeler...

-Évidemment ! J'ai cru que... »

Il coupa lui-même sa phrase et ne la continua jamais. Il se leva de son siège et quitta le café sans un regard en arrière. Il fit mine de ne pas entendre les appels de son ancienne amie, et sincèrement, il espérait ne plus jamais la croiser, ne plus jamais entendre parler d'elle.

Le jour de son départ, il avait essayé un millier de fois de la joindre. Il s'était fait un sang d'encre, imaginant le pire. Un accident, n'importe quoi. Finalement, dès qu'il avait pu, il était allé chez elle. La maison était vide avec la pancarte « à vendre » énorme sur le portail à l'entrée. Ses épaules s'étaient affaissées, et encore incapable de croire ce qui lui arrivait, il se dirigea vers la porte des voisins. Ils lui confirmèrent que la famille Heartilly était en parfaite santé, qu'ils avaient parlé de déménager une semaine auparavant, et qu'ils n'avaient pas perdu plus de temps. Ils avaient quitté le quartier -et la ville- très tôt ce matin-là. Alors Squall repensa à tous les sous-entendus qu'avait faits Linoa, et ils devinrent bien plus clairs. Il se maudit d'avoir été aussi aveugle et aussi bête. Il lui en voulut de n'avoir rien dit. Il lui en voulut comme il n'en avait jamais voulu à personne, et comme il n'en voudrait jamais à personne d'autre.

_« Tu trouves pas que mes seins sont trop petits ?_

_Squall faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive __lorsqu'il entendit la question de sa petite amie. Il était en __train de lui copier un des cd qu'il lui avait promis et concentré sur son ordinateur, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Après tout, rien de leur discussion n'aurait dû__ mener à ce genre de question… __Quand il se retourna pour protester, Linoa était assise en __tailleur sur son lit et se tenait la poitrine pour essayer de la relever, la grossir, ou peu importait._

_-Je suis sûre qu'ils remplissent pas tes mains__, continua-t-elle sans se préoccuper de la gêne de Squall._

_Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer, se remettre à bouger ou même à penser, elle était debout devant lui et avait pris une de ses mains pour la poser sur son sein. Le jeune homme sentait ses joues chauffer, et pas que ses joues d'ailleurs. La situation amusa la jeune fille qui le fit savoir avec un éclat de rire._

_-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Squall en grommelant et en reprenant possession de sa main__._

_Il n'aimait pas trop la blague, il aurait pu prendre ça au sérieux et profiter de la situatio__n. Même si c'était pas trop son genre..._

_-Roh, je veux profiter de l'instant présent ! Qui sait ce qui m'arrivera demain ?_

_La remarque fit froncer les sourcils à Squall. Parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de pens__er à des choses pareilles, et parce qu'il se demandait sérieusement si Linoa mettait s__on self-control à l'épreuve ou pas._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Grommela-t-il de nouveau._

_-T'as pas envie de__ moi, Squall __?_

_Sa voix était devenue faible et son sourire hésitant. Elle commençait à trembler lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de lui et qu'elle l'embrassa. Il abandonna sa gêne et l'attira contre lui, la mettant à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Lorsqu'elle rompit le baiser, ce fut pour aller fermer la porte et baisser les stores, sans les fermer complètement et laissant donc la lumière assez forte pour qu'ils continuent de se voir clairement. Elle avait enlevé une partie de ses vêtements quand Squall réussit enfin à décrocher un mot._

_-Alors t'es sérieuse ?_

_-C'est la première fois, alors je sais pas trop comment m'y prendre...mais du moment que c'est toi, je pense que je peux oublier ma gêne. Je veux que tu sois le premier.»_

_Squall n'avait pas plus d'expérience qu'elle, mais il se leva sans rien dire. Quand il la prit contre lui, elle tremblait comme une feuille. Elle continua de trembler même après._

Trois jours plus tard elle disparaissait. Si Squall avait su que ça voulait dire adieu pour elle...Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait ? Il n'aurait pas couché avec ? Et qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?Même avec le recul, il ne pouvait pas être sûr de sa réaction. S'il avait su, tout aurait été tellement différent. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et Linoa avait perdu sa place dans sa vie. Lui donner une seconde chance ? À quoi bon ? Il savait très bien ce que ça donnerait. Et puis il n'en avait pas envie du tout. Ça ferait très mal commencer les choses.

Et puis il y avait Cloud.

Léon sortit son téléphone et envoya un message rapide à Axel dans lequel il demandait simplement le numéro du blond. Le photographe ne répondit pas tout de suite mais ça n'empêcha pas Squall de retourner en cours, en retard pour celui qui suivait la pause déjeuner. Ça ne ferait qu'un cours de plus à emprunter à la même fille à qui il rendit d'ailleurs les précédents. (Elle avait plutôt l'air ravie de lui parler, alors il allait pas laisser échapper l'opportunité de lui emprunter ses notes sans qu'elle lui en veuille.) Pour ce qui était du numéro de téléphone, le balafré se dit que ce serait toujours mieux de prévenir que d'aller faire une visite surprise à l'appartement de Cloud. Surtout s'il ne s'y trouvait pas.

Axel lui envoya une réponse alors que Léon sortait tout juste de cours. Un début de sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, mais ce n'est qu'une fois installé chez lui qu'il appela. Cloud répondit hésitant et Squall crut simplement que c'était parce qu'il ne connaissait pas l'identité de celui qui émettait l'appel, mais il resta dans le même état d'esprit le reste de la conversation. D'après les dires du blond, Axel lui avait demandé son avis avant d'envoyer le numéro à Squall, mais peu importait. Le but de l'appel était d'inviter Cloud quelque part, seulement eux deux. Le blond finit par accepter après un long moment de silence. En raccrochant, Squall se dit qu'il aurait dû commencer par-là dès le début, mais est-ce que la réponse de Cloud aurait été la même, avant la fameuse soirée où il avait laissé Zack ? Pas sûr. Dans tous les cas, la réapparition de Linoa avait au moins eu un point positif : le faire se bouger les miches.

fin du chapitre 2

* * *

Ndla: woah ! J'ai eu du mal à le finir celui là ! Et c'est pas l'inspiration ou l'envie qui manquait pour une fois.

Le futur métier de Roxas est un clin d'œil à la fic de Becca 'double je' que j'avais adoré X3 Et puis du coup, comme avant de choisir un métier à Roxas, j'avais choisi celui d'Axel, mannequin ça m'arrangeait bien parce que...

j'ai pu faire un spécial Akuroku pour Duncan par la même occaz xD Elle passe de temps en temps sur ffnet, je le sais. X3 Ça fait un moment qu'elle l'attend, parce que 'Ce Sont les Sans-coeur' qu'elle a corrigé pouvait pas satisfaire une vraie fangirl xD Duncan, si tu lis un jour ça, y a pas de Lemon mais voilà un peu d'Axel x Roxas ! ;3

Mais pourquoi donc un rating M pour cette fic ? vous direz-vous. C'est vrai que jusqu'à maintenant on a pas vu plus que des baisers. Mon dieu c'que c'est osé xD Bref, je mets jamais de M pour rien X3 Et puis le sujet est pas tout gentil je crois...:3

Une nouvelle chanson qui accompagne notre Squallounet pour ce chapitre x3 'I Do' de Puggy \o/ C'est mon coup de cœur du moment x3

Un immeeeeeeense merci à ma chère Beccalectrice xD Bon courage pour corriger ma mer...veilleuse fic. Tu poutres à 200% \o/ mesdames, messieurs, applaudissements pour Becca s'il vous plaît. ;3

Gnu.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Cloud avait repoussé trois fois la date de leur rendez-vous. La première fois ç'avait été un imprévu de dernière minute, Squall avait reporté à la semaine suivante. Cette fois-là Cloud avait appelé deux jours avant pour complètement annuler. Il lui avait laissé deux nouvelles semaines pour ne pas lui donner l'impression de forcer, et puis il avait rappelé pour inviter une nouvelle fois le blond. L'après-midi même où ils étaient censés se voir, il venait de se faire envoyer sur les roses : à l'instant même, il raccrochait le téléphone avec la désagréable impression que Cloud n'arrivait jamais à dire non tout de suite, ou qu'Axel lui mettait peut-être le couteau sous la gorge et qu'il attendait d'être seul pour annuler. Peut-être aussi que ce gars était une vraie girouette. Ou peut-être qu'il s'était réconcilié avec Zack et que ses changements de plans de dernière minute avaient quelque chose à voir avec la visite d'un certain agent de sécu. Squall priait tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que cette dernière explication ne soit pas la bonne. Cloud...n'avait simplement pas envie de voir quelqu'un pour le moment. Parce qu'aussi dur que c'était à admettre, il devait être encore amoureux de Fair.

Squall soupira. Il n'y pouvait rien. Si les sentiments de Cloud pouvaient se transformer du jour au lendemain, ce serait merveilleux -bien qu'inquiétant, mais c'était impossible évidemment. Alors il faudrait simplement qu'il soit patient.

Et s'il n'arrivait pas à l'attendre ?

Qui sait, il s'était peut-être simplement amouraché, il se lasserait sans doute de « lui courir après ».

Pourtant il lui arrivait souvent de se donner des gifles mentales -ou réelles- quand il se rendait compte que son attirance pour le blond devenait une véritable obsession. En exagérant un peu. Quoi que, tomber amoureux c'était un peu développer une sorte d'obsession. Dommage que ses sentiments ne soient pas réciproques.

Amouraché, amoureux et sentiments...ça faisait beaucoup de gros mots en quelques secondes de pensées. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Même à l'époque où il était avec Linoa il n'aurait rien formulé de cette manière, il aurait plutôt tourné ça comme le font les hommes, les vrais, les gros machos qui sont certainement pas des mauviettes (mauviette qui est synonyme de tas de guimauve dégoulinant, en langage viril.)

Squall soupira et lança presque son téléphone sur son bureau tandis qu'il s'affalait sur sa chaise. Il croisa les bras et fixa un moment l'appareil comme s'il était responsable de tous ses maux.

Il avait voulu mettre cette hypothèse de côté un peu plus tôt, celle qui incluait la possibilité que Zack soit retourné voir Cloud. Il le voyait gros comme une maison : Zack qui se ramenait en pleurnichant, quelques pardons plus tard Cloud avait déjà jeté ses résolutions aux ordures et il téléphonait à l'emmerdeur de Léon pour l'envoyer voir ailleurs s'il y était. Il raccrochait fier de lui, se jetait sur son amant et ils s'envoyaient en l'air toute la nuit pendant que l'autre casse-couille de Léon et la grosse gourde d'Aerith restaient chez eux en croyant que le blond et son pseudo ami bossaient.

Bah voyons.

Un nouveau soupir et puis il décida de se secouer un peu. Il se passa la main sur le visage et baissa les yeux sur le travail qui l'occupait avant que l'objet de ses désirs ne l'appelle. Il avait voulu travailler avant de sortir, mais les choses étaient réglées et il ne ferait finalement que bûcher comme un con sur des trucs dont il se fichait, pour l'heure. Il faudrait faire avec.

Il attrapa un crayon et fit de son mieux pour retrouver sa concentration. Seulement voilà, il n'y arrivait absolument pas et, exaspéré, il envoya son stylo valser (et rejoindre le téléphone au passage). Il se passa de nouveau la main sur le visage, et soupira _encore._ Il rageait. Il avait juste envie de défoncer quelque chose, pour se défouler. Et puis des tas de pensées incohérentes lui venaient en tête, sous l'influence de son agacement. Ok, Zack se faisait Cloud, pourquoi il irait pas tenir compagnie à Aerith en attendant, hein ?

Il se leva, tourna comme un lion en cage pendant un moment puis attrapa son manteau et ses clefs. Non, il n'allait pas essayer de se consoler dans les bras de son amie, elle n'était d'abord pas du type à tromper Zack et puis il n'avait pas envie de la prendre pour un pigeon comme le faisaient les deux autres zigotos. En plus à la base, il n'avait pas de raison de s'emporter comme ça puisqu'il avait décidé que la probabilité pour que Cloud et Zack soient de nouveau ensemble serait quasi nulle. Cela dit sa destination était bien celle de l'appartement de la jeune fleuriste. Elle vivait à l'extérieur du centre ville avec Zack, il se rendrait là-bas avec le métro, ça lui laisserait sans doute le temps de se calmer...ou de s'énerver encore plus. Et de fait, prendre l'air et voir défiler les gens l'avait fait penser à autre chose, et il avait pu s'éclaircir un peu les idées. Un peu plus calme, il toqua à la porte du domicile de ses amis. C'est la jeune femme qui lui ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire.

« Léon ! Ça pour une surprise ! Fit-elle en se décalant et en lui faisant signe d'entrer. Je suis contente de te voir, ça fait un petit moment qu'on n'avait pas de nouvelles.

-Oui, je sais...désolé, j'étais pas mal occupé. »

Aerith sourit, signe qu'elle lui pardonnait et referma la porte derrière lui. Elle l'invita à entrer et s'installer au salon. Zack était là, assis sur un sofa et le téléphone dans les mains. Il avait l'air contrarié mais sa mauvaise humeur disparut en apercevant Squall. Il l'accueillit aussi chaleureusement que la jeune femme, puis l'invita à s'asseoir.

Léon, lui, était soulagé de le voir là, et il fut pour la peine bien plus agréable que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. C'était plutôt dommage qu'il ne parvienne pas à être totalement sincère.

Aerith proposa de faire du café et Squall ne refusa pas.

Les deux garçons échangèrent quelques nouvelles rapides, et puis l'ambiance se tendit d'un coup. Zack fronçait les sourcils en fixant son téléphone, Squall se préparait à entendre ce qui clochait chez son ami.

« Je n'arrive pas à joindre Cloud. » finit par expliquer Zack.

Il se doutait que la discussion allait en arriver là. C'était donc ça qui avait figé l'air : le sujet délicat.

« Je sais qu'il ne répond pas volontairement à mes appels, parce que quand il lui arrive de décrocher, il me raccroche aussitôt au nez.

Sujet délicat, cela dit c'était l'occasion de mettre les choses au clair, non ?

-Tu l'as bien cherché il me semble.

Zack parut surpris, puis perplexe. Évidemment, il ne se doutait pas que quelqu'un puisse être au courant de son petit débordement. Il s'était sûrement douté qu'en abordant le sujet, il aurait dû à un moment ou un autre expliquer pourquoi Cloud refusait de lui parler. Il ne s'attendait probablement pas à sauter ce passage.

-C'est...Cloud est mon meilleur ami, même si on s'est disputés, je crois qu'il pourrait me laisser lui parler, qu'on puisse arranger les choses, expliqua-t-il tout de même.

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu lui laisses beaucoup plus de temps cette fois.

Zack resta muet. Au fond il n'était pas sûr de ce qui pouvait rendre Léon aussi « agressif ». Dans sa tête, c'était impossible que quelqu'un soit au courant pour lui et Cloud, et la seule chose qui le mettait en alerte était son sentiment de culpabilité.

Seulement, non, ce n'était pas le fait de se sentir coupable qui le rendait paranoïaque : Léon était vraiment au courant.

-T'as joué avec le feu, maintenant tu paies pour les dégâts que t'as causés. »

Zack ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Dans le couloir, les pas d'Aerith les alertèrent de son retour. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes, puis Squall se retourna pour aller fermer la porte du salon. En réalité, il la ferma au nez de la jeune femme qui parut surprise sur le coup. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser pour le moment mais attendit un peu, le temps d'entendre ou sentir un mouvement de l'autre côté de la porte. La jeune fleuriste ne bougea qu'après une ou deux minutes. Il attendit qu'elle rejoigne de nouveau la cuisine puis se tourna de nouveau vers Zack. Il avait rarement vu son ami avec un air si grave.

« Laisse Cloud. Oublie-le pour le moment, c'est lui qui viendra te voir quand il sera prêt à reprendre votre amitié. Une vraie amitié. Laisse-lui du temps.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Fit Zack en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pas grand chose en réalité, mais juste assez pour que je sache ce qui se passe.

-Tu sais rien alors.

-Assez pour avoir envie de te refaire le portrait.

Zack eut un rire sans joie puis son regard changea. Squall eut un pincement au cœur : c'était à peu de chose près le même qu'avait eu Cloud quelques semaines plus tôt; les mêmes yeux, pratiquement la même expression.

-Je tiens beaucoup à Cloud.

-Tu lui as dit que tu te forçais à le voir.

-Quoi ? Comment...non ! Enfin, si mais … c'est pas ça...

Oui mais encore ? Squall arqua un sourcil et croisa les bras. On pouvait pas être plus clair que Zack en cet instant.

-Disons qu'on a dépassé des limites qu'on aurait jamais dû dépasser, et que je continuais parce que je savais simplement pas quoi faire d'autre. J'ai pas réfléchi.

Ou du moins, pas réfléchi avec le bon cerveau. Sans doute. Léon soupira.

-Laisse-le décider. » fut tout ce qu'il eut à ajouter. Il alla ensuite ouvrir la porte qu'il avait claquée au nez d'Aerith, faisant signe par là même que la discussion était close.

La jeune femme n'était toujours pas revenue derrière la porte. Il la trouva dans la cuisine, assise devant les tasses fumantes, le regard perdu.

Léon s'avança vers elle et prit le plateau sur lequel elle avait posé les boissons. Elle leva un regard perdu vers lui, il ne lui dit rien. Il lui sourit doucement et tourna les talons pour rejoindre Zack.

Son ami l'interrogea du regard et lorsque Squall se tourna vers la porte du salon, il se rendit compte qu'Aerith ne l'avait pas suivi. Alors évidemment, Zack devait se demander où était sa petite amie. Squall haussa les épaules, mais l'autre jeune homme ne prit pas la situation avec autant de nonchalance. La panique se lisait clairement sur son visage, et Squall le sentait prêt à se lever pour aller voir ce qui était arrivé à la jeune femme. Mais il ne le fit pas. Soit parce qu'il était trop lâche pour aller voir si elle était encore là et pour lui parler, soit parce qu'il s'était dit qu'elle aussi, il faudrait la laisser décider quand elle serait prête à venir le retrouver. Parce qu'il n'y avait pour lui qu'une explication à son absence : elle avait entendu leur conversation.

Squall, lui, savait que de toute façon Aerith était au courant de ce qu'il y avait entre Zack et Cloud. Si elle avait seulement entendu le prénom du blond, ça lui aurait suffi pour connaître le sujet de leur discussion. Elle s'était voilé la face pendant tout ce temps, et si maintenant rien que le fait d'être exclue de la conversation avait confirmé ses doutes, alors tant mieux. Elle arrêterait de se poser des questions et pourrait passer à autre chose. Et tant pis pour Zack. C'était peut-être cruel à dire -ou pas- mais il l'avait bien cherché. Et Léon se contrefichait d'avoir été un peu salaud parce qu'il avait commencé cette conversation alors qu'Aerith n'était pas loin.

Mais Zack, ce sale veinard...

Aerith avait fini par se montrer quelques minutes après. Elle avait le sourire, comme si de rien n'était. Ou alors elle avait simplement décidé d'attendre que Léon s'en aille. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas trop à faire. Il n'était pas simplement venu foutre sa merde, à la base il pensait trouver simplement Aerith et discuter avec (même si au fond il se doutait que Zack serait aussi à la maison), il resta donc le temps d'échanger quelques nouvelles avec le couple...et puis il annonça son départ.

« Je crois que les plantes que tu m'avais laissées auraient besoin que tu leur rendes visite, fit-il à l'adresse d'Aerith. Peut-être que toi et Zack pourriez venir un soir à la maison...et tu pourrais y jeter un coup d'œil par la même occasion ?

-Avec plaisir, répondit la fleuriste, un sourire radieux étirant ses lèvres.

-Merci. »

L'invitation de Squall avait été maladroite, les remerciements de Zack l'étaient tout autant. Léon était sincère, il voulait les revoir bientôt, encore tous les deux, même s'il était encore en colère contre Zack. L'agent de sécu, lui, était reconnaissant qu'on lui laisse une seconde chance en tant qu'ami.

Lorsque la porte de l'immeuble se referma derrière lui, Léon leva les yeux vers l'étage où habitait ses amis. Il ne verrait rien de ce qui se passait dans l'appartement, depuis le sol, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lever la tête en se demandant s'ils étaient en train de se disputer à cause de lui. Ce qu'il espérait maintenant qu'il s'était calmé, c'était qu'Aerith ficherait une bonne gifle à son Don Juan de fiancé...même plusieurs, et qu'elle le ferait dormir sur le canapé pendant plusieurs nuits. Et que la tempête passée, ils pourraient reprendre comme avant.

Mais quand on était trahi, est-ce que c'était si facile de passer l'éponge et donner une autre chance ? Surtout si on aimait autant la personne, c'est dur à accepter. L'action de trahison est presque incompréhensible, parce qu'on aime tellement, qu'on donne tellement, qu'on ne peut pas comprendre ce qui a pu pousser l'autre à s'éloigner. Ça ne suffisait pas ? Est-ce qu'on faisait mal les choses ?

Squall soupira et reprit sa route, les mains dans les poches. Il découvrirait ce qui s'était passé bien assez tôt.

Il était prêt à rentrer chez lui quand l'idée de rendre quand même visite à Cloud lui effleura l'esprit. Et lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le métro qui le mènerait dans le quartier où vivait le blond, il se rendit compte que l'idée ne s'était en fait pas seulement contentée de passer et repartir aussi vite. Il avait retenu l'adresse de la fois où il s'était retrouvé chez lui...et qu'il s'était caché dans les toilettes pendant que Cloud et Zack réglaient leur problème. La mémoire lui revint comme par magie, et il se souvint de la manière dont Cloud s'était agrippé à lui, une fois Zack parti. Il se souvenait des larmes silencieuses et discrètes mais qui devaient être terriblement douloureuses.

Son doigt effleura le bouton de la sonnette qui portait le nom Strife. Et finalement le souvenir de ces larmes l'empêcha d'y appuyer franchement. Ça aurait dû le décider non ?_Cloud a besoin de moi._

Il tourna les talons et prit le chemin de retour. Il rentrait chez lui.

Le souvenir de cette soirée venait non pas de le convaincre que Cloud avait besoin de quelqu'un. Il venait de lui faire comprendre pourquoi le blond repoussait depuis plusieurs semaines les rendez-vous qu'il lui donnait. Alors il se dit qu'il ferait peut-être mieux de suivre les mêmes conseils qu'il avait donnés à Zack.

_Laisse-lui du temps. Laisse-le décider._

Il avait pourtant pensé que c'était ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il lui laissait plus d'une semaine avant de le rappeler pour lui donner un autre rendez-vous. En fait, ce qu'il devait faire, c'était peut-être laisser Cloud décider de la date. Il attendrait que ça soit le blond qui l'appelle.

Il était pourtant tellement décidé quelques minutes plus tôt encore. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait ramolli de cette façon ? La visite rendue à Zack et Aerith ?

Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il abandonnait pour autant.

°o.O.o°

Comme Léon s'y attendait, Cloud ne rappela pas après cette soirée annulée. Il s'écoula une bonne semaine avant qu'il revoie Zack qui n'avait pas non plus été recontacté par le blond. C'était normal dans un sens, leur... « rupture » n'était pas si vieille, même si à ses yeux c'était largement suffisant. Cela dit, Cloud s'en était peut-être remis mais n'avait pas envie de revoir son (ex?) meilleur ami pour autant. Ou d'avoir une nouvelle relation avec qui que ce soit d'autre. (combien de fois il s'était répété ça ?)

« Cloud est du genre à brasser du noir pendant longtemps en fait, expliqua Zack lorsque Squall fit une remarque sur le silence du blond.

Voilà qui expliquait tout.

-Autrement dit on est pas prêts de le revoir ? Soupira Squall.

-Hey, c'est toi qui disais qu'il fallait lui laisser du temps.

Zack haussa les épaules et soupira, défait. Squall, lui, imaginait Cloud en train de faire l'emo dans un coin pendant des mois. Cette pensée lui fit froncer les sourcils. Le blond était tout de suite moins attirant comme ça...quoi que ça le faisait rire en fait. Non, c'était pas une vision très sérieuse.

-Oh, arrêtez de faire ces têtes ! J'irai lui parler.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Aerith qui les regardait les bras croisés, une moue contrariée sur les lèvres.

Oui, elle était toujours auprès de Zack, et au fond ce n'était une surprise pour personne que la brune soit restée. Elle était trop gentille, trop prompte à pardonner et aimait peut-être trop son abruti de petit ami.

-C'est vrai ? Fit Zack l'air sceptique.

-Oui, lui et moi sommes proches, après tout. Et puis je dois bien lui montrer que je ne lui en veux pas.

-Y a que toi pour pardonner aussi facilement...

-Bien sûr, c'est à toi que j'en veux, répliqua la brune sur un ton neutre qui laissa les deux garçons assez perplexes.

Donc nous disions qu'elle était trop prompte à pardonner, mais rectification faite, Zack n'était peut-être pas encore totalement racheté.

Et d'ailleurs Zack préféra se taire.

-À défaut de le rendre heureux, ça pourra toujours apaiser un éventuel sentiment de culpabilité. »

Aerith hocha doucement la tête à la remarque de Squall, puis elle sourit.

°o.O.o°

Quand Léon reçut un coup de téléphone de la fleuriste quelques jours plus tard, il ne savait pas si la jeune femme avait parlé à Cloud. Il avait bien croisé Zack, mais celui-ci avait été incapable de lui dire ce que sa fiancée avait fait ou ce qu'elle comptait faire. C'est ce coup de fil qui lui donna sa réponse. Elle ne lui expliqua rien de ce qui s'était passé entre eux, mais lui donna les horaires du blond.

« Ce serait bien que tu le retrouves lorsqu'il sort du travail, pour le raccompagner, lui avait-elle proposé.

-Tu lui as parlé ? Demanda-t-il assez troublé.

-Pas de toi, mais oui. J'imagine qu'il aura besoin de se changer les idées après la discussion qu'on a eue, fit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Léon se demanda si ça s'était bien passé. Sûrement pas si mal que ça si Aerith pensait que ce serait une bonne idée qu'il aille rejoindre Cloud quand celui-ci aurait fini sa journée. Elle ne serait pas sadique au point de l'envoyer servir de défouloir, si ? Dans tous les cas, l'étudiant décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et se pointa au magasin à l'heure de la fermeture. Il ne rentra pas mais attendit là où il savait que les employés quitteraient le bâtiment. Cloud ne fut pas difficile à trouver, sa chevelure blonde à la coiffure anarchique se détachant du reste des têtes (pas si nombreuses au final) et Léon le rattrapa plutôt que de l'appeler et risquer peut-être de le voir se sauver en courant ou faire semblant de ne pas le voir ni l'entendre -pas comme si Léon était du genre à hurler dans la rue mais bon. Cloud ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'une personne se mit à son niveau pour marcher à son rythme, et loupa donc le fait qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

« Tu es vraiment fatigué ou ta tête est à des kilomètres d'ici ? Dit-il pour dévoiler sa présence.

Cloud eut l'air surpris de le voir et ne répondit pas à la question qui était de toute façon rhétorique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? Fit le blond sans vraiment avoir l'air de se soucier de la réponse; il continuait à marcher sans regarder Léon.

Léon haussa les épaules, pas sûr que Cloud verrait le geste mais c'était mieux qu'une réponse foireuse.

-T'as faim ? Fit-il, pas trop sûr de comment il devrait s'y prendre avec Cloud, pour avoir enfin son rendez-vous.

Le blond stoppa sa marche, Léon fit quelques pas avant de s'en rendre compte, n'ayant pas trop osé fixer l'autre garçon jusqu'alors. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Cloud avait l'air stoïque, mais son soupir cassa vite son apparence imperturbable. Cependant Léon ne sût dire s'il s'agissait d'un soupir d'agacement ou … quelque chose de moins négatif et de meilleur augure peut-être ?

-Tu m'invites ? Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Évidemment » fit Léon avec un sourire en coin qui apparut malgré lui.

Le blond avait accepté assez facilement en fin de compte, et même si Léon était surpris, la satisfaction prit largement le dessus sur ses autres sentiments. Il était on ne peut plus ravi, et assez excité à l'idée de passer du temps seul avec Cloud. Enfin. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'Aerith avait bien pu lui dire pour qu'il daigne enfin faire attention à lui, mais Léon était reconnaissant envers la jeune femme. Il était persuadé que sans elle, venir attendre Cloud à la sortie du boulot n'aurait été qu'une occasion de se rendre ridicule et se prendre un râteau en direct.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda le blond en suivant Léon les mains dans les poches.

-C'est un bar restaurant près de chez moi. Y a une ambiance conviviale, c'est simple et les gens savent se tenir. J'avoue que je ne connais pas encore beaucoup d'endroits mais j'aime celui-ci alors je ne cherche pas vraiment ailleurs.

-Tu...hum, tu y vas tout seul d'habitude ?

-Rarement...Axel, Zack, Aerith...j'y suis déjà allé avec des gens de ma promo avec qui je travaillais.

-Wow...même des gens de la fac. T'es plus sociable qu'il n'y paraît, fit Cloud avec un regard en coin.

-Merci, fit Léon l'air faussement vexé.

À vrai dire il n'était pas dupe, il savait bien qu'il était limite asocial et que ça se voyait sur son visage et son comportement comme s'il trimballait une pancarte clignotante au-dessus de sa tête : « Asocial. Foutez-moi la paix. »

-C'était pour parler travail.

-J'me disais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important que tu ne précisais pas.

Un début de sourire releva le coin des lèvres du blond. Léon le vit malgré le fait que Cloud ne le regardait pas, et le geste lui aurait presque fait oublier le cours de la conversation.

-Je le prendrai pas mal venant de toi. T'es pas très bien placé pour parler.

-Hn. » fit Cloud en haussant les épaules.

Sûrement sa façon à lui d'admettre qu'il jouait effectivement aux reclus ces derniers temps. Ç'aurait été un peu déplacé de sa part de nier les faits.

Ils échangèrent très peu de mots le reste du chemin, mais les silences étaient loin d'être gênés. Tous deux n'étaient pas très bavards, et ils faisaient sans doute partie de cette catégorie de personnes qui pouvaient se sentir bien avec quelqu'un sans pour autant avoir besoin d'échanger des paroles qui n'avaient parfois aucun sens sinon celui d'éviter les blancs. Du moins, c'est comme ça que le sentait Cloud, et si Léon ne fronçait pas les sourcils, c'est qu'il pensait de même. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de se faire cette remarque : quand Léon était contrarié ne serait-ce qu'un peu, c'était lisible sur son visage, même si pas forcément évident. Le froncement de sourcil revenait souvent. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait fait attention à ce genre de détail, mais après tout, il avait eu pas mal d'occasions de le remarquer : Léon avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour se rapprocher de lui. Et voilà que ses efforts portaient ses fruits, en quelque sorte. Cloud avait fini par accepter une invitation.

À vrai dire il avait été très tenté par l'idée d'envoyer chier l'autre étudiant. Il savait très bien ce que Léon attendait de lui et même s'il avait lui-même laissé Zack pour aller de l'avant, et même si Aerith ne lui en voulait pas pour ce qui s'était passé...il n'était pas encore prêt à se lancer dans une nouvelle relation. Même si celle-là serait réelle...pas cachée ni honteuse. Seulement voilà, Cloud avait une dette envers Léon : il avait été là le soir où il avait dit au revoir à Zack et l'avait soutenu et lui avait apporté du réconfort. Il avait été présent, alors c'était la moindre des choses que de lui donner une chance. Essayer de lui donner une chance...ou quelque chose. N'importe quoi pour lui montrer qu'il était reconnaissant. Et puis il s'entendait bien avec lui, Léon était quelqu'un de bien. Il l'avait ignoré peut-être depuis trop longtemps...ç'aurait été bien plus simple s'il s'était contenté de vouloir être ami avec lui.

« Est-ce que tu es venu me chercher sur un coup de tête ? Fit Cloud en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le bar restaurant.

-J'avoue, fit Léon assez gêné.

L'établissement était fermé ce jour là et les deux jeunes hommes étaient donc face à des portes closes.

-Comment tu savais que je terminais à cette heure ? Fit-il en croisant les bras, ses yeux toujours fixés sur la façade du bar.

-Aerith...

Cloud rit par le nez et croisa les bras.

-J'ai faim..., fit-il.

Squall se passa la main sur le visage. En plus il commençait à pleuvoir, ils n'allaient pas faire le tour de la ville sous la pluie et l'estomac grondant.

-J'habite tout près...je peux toujours te faire à manger.

Cloud fronça les sourcils et regarda Léon un moment avant de répondre.

-On peut remettre ça à une autre fois, c'est pas grave...

Léon secoua la tête et prit le blond par le bras. Pas question qu'il le laisse filer, il trouverait encore une excuse pour annuler leur soirée comme il n'avait pas arrêté de le faire jusqu'à maintenant.

-Non, maintenant que tu es là, autant que tu restes, fit-il sur un ton insistant.

-Pourquoi on cherche pas un autre endroit ? Fit Cloud, pas sûr de vouloir aller chez Léon.

-Parce qu'il commence à pleuvoir, que tu dois être fatigué et que tu as dit avoir faim ?

C'était de bonnes raisons selon Cloud aussi. Mais vraiment ? Il appréhendait de se retrouver dans l'appartement du brun. Il dut se répéter qu'il voulait remercier le jeune homme : c'était l'occasion ou jamais de le faire, non ? Et puis au final, il trouverait sans doute l'idée très bien une fois sur place. Son auto-conviction terminée, Cloud hocha la tête et suivit Léon jusqu'à son immeuble.

Ce n'est qu'en poussant la porte d'entrée que Squall se sentit un peu gêné d'avoir amené Cloud chez lui : il n'avait pas vraiment rangé l'appartement, même si le plus gros du bazar se trouvait dans sa chambre, sur son bureau. Le blond ne fit aucune remarque et ne sembla même pas remarquer qu'il puisse y avoir quoi que ce soit de dérangé. Ses yeux glissaient rapidement sur le détail des pièces mais ne s'attardaient jamais sur quelque chose en particulier. Il invita le blond à s'asseoir sur le canapé pendant qu'il irait préparer quelque chose à manger. Une chance qu'il ait fait ses courses la veille, il aurait été navré de devoir préparer des pâtes pour son premier rendez-vous avec Cloud.

C'était un rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait tellement de mal à réaliser que Cloud ait finalement accepté de lui accorder une chance qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière tout ça. Par exemple ? Que le blond décide qu'il s'agisse d'une simple 'sortie' entre potes...qu'il veuille bien faire plaisir à Léon une fois mais n'accepterait plus aucune autre sortie...ce genre de choses. Des sorties entre potes, Léon en avait eu des tas avec Cloud, même s'ils n'avaient jamais été seuls, et ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait sous-entendu quand il avait invité Cloud. Il savait très bien que le blond était au courant de ses intentions, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes.

« Heureusement que j'avais acheté de quoi faire un bon repas, fit-il en se dirigeant vers son coin cuisine.

-Ah, tu avais tout prévu en fin de compte ! »

Le ton de Cloud s'était voulu impressionné, mais le tout sonna très faux aux oreilles de Léon qui se tourna vers lui l'air troublé. Cloud haussa simplement les épaules et détourna le regard.

Il ne croyait quand même pas que tout avait été orchestré pour que Léon le ramène chez lui, si ?

Cette impression ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses par rapports à ses doutes et ses craintes.

Le temps que le brun brasse ses idées négatives, le repas fut prêt et il se présenta à son invité avec un plateau fumant.

« Désolé de t'avoir abandonné tout ce temps, fit-il en installant le tout sur la table

-Y a pas de mal. Ça sent bon, fit Cloud en se redressant sur son siège.

-Espérons que le goût soit à la hauteur du fumet. »

Cloud sourit légèrement en prenant sa fourchette. Il souhaita un bon appétit à son hôte et testa le plat. Léon avait pris lui aussi ses couverts en main mais observa l'autre homme plutôt que de penser à manger. Cloud posa son assiette et ses couverts à la seconde bouchée et il mit la main devant la bouche en fronçant les sourcils. Il donnait l'impression qu'il allait vomir.

Léon se renfrogna et regarda son plat. Il prit une bouchée et bouda presque lorsqu'il se dit que ce n'était quand même pas si mauvais. Il regarda Cloud en coin et le vit avec la tête baissée. Ce qui le vexa pour de bon.

« C'est quand même pas dégueulasse à ce point ? Fit-il amèrement.

-Bhhh, fut la seule réponse du pseudo empoisonné.

Léon croisa les bras et tourna la tête. Il allait demander s'il devait ramener une bassine ou si ça irait, mais il entendit pouffer avant que les mots passent ses lèvres. Il reporta son regard sur le blond et arqua un sourcil en le voyant avec la tête baissée et les épaules se soulever. Il se payait sa tronche ?

« On peut commander une pizza au pire, fit-il en grommelant.

À présent, Cloud le regardait et c'était clair qu'il se retenait de rire. Léon ne trouvait pas ça drôle.

-Non, c'est très bon en fait, répondit-il, son rire contenu s'entendait même dans sa voix. Fallait voir ta tête...

Le sourire du blond s'étira un peu plus, Léon se vexa un peu plus.

-Te moque pas comme ça...

-Tu me fixais, c'était gênant.

Léon haussa les sourcils, prenant seulement conscience de son comportement. Il n'avait pas réalisé son regard insistant. Du coup il préférait que Cloud ait pris ça à la rigolade plutôt que de s'être fâché.

-Pardon...je te laisse manger alors. »

Cloud lui fit un sourire gêné puis reprit son assiette, en avalant son repas de bon cœur cette fois. Le dîner fut relativement silencieux, et Léon ne fit rien pour lancer la conversation parce qu'il attendait que Cloud décide de lui prêter attention et que ça soit lui qui la commence. Il avait eu peur au début que son silence rende l'ambiance un peu tendue, mais le blond avait l'air parfaitement à l'aise comme ça.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il essaie de s'installer un peu mieux sur le canapé et bloque sur quelque chose qui était coincé sous lui. En fouillant un peu, il ressortit, au grand dam de Squall lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, Griever, la peluche que Sora lui avait offerte.

« Qu'est-ce que...

-Un cadeau de Sora, fit Squall en tendant timidement la main vers la peluche pour qu'on la lui rende.

-Sora aime encore ce genre de trucs à vieille gueule ? Demanda Cloud avec un air mi-attendri mi-triste.

Et il mit la peluche hors de portée de Squall, pas prêt de lui rendre pour l'instant. Le propriétaire du pseudo lion abandonna.

- Je peux te poser des questions personnelles? Finit par demander Cloud.

-Essaie toujours, on verra si je me sens de répondre, répondit-il et Cloud hocha la tête.

-Ta cicatrice sur le visage...tu l'as eue comment ?

Squall passa son doigt sur la balafre par réflexe et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Ce n'était pas un grand secret, il pouvait lui raconter.

-C'était en défendant quelqu'un.

-J'espère que ce quelqu'un a été reconnaissant, parce que … enfin...c'est bien voyant quoi, Cloud traça machinalement le même chemin que la cicatrice, sur son propre visage.

-Elle m'a pas mal défiguré, je sais...elle est repoussante, fit Léon en baissant les yeux.

-Non ! Heu...c'est pas ce que je voulais dire..., Cloud essaya de se rattraper.

Léon ne lui en voulait pas, il espérait juste que Cloud ne le trouvait pas repoussant...il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ça avant...

-Hum. De toute façon, on remarque tes yeux bien avant la cicatrice.

Le balafré leva les yeux, surpris, alors que Cloud les détourna aussitôt.

-Tu me fais des avances ?

-Un compliment pour rattraper mon manque de tact, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils et en croisant les bras.

-Ok, tu es pardonné, fit Squall en se retenant de trop sourire.

-Qui c'était ? Reprit le blond.

-Une fille...on était devenus très poches après ça, mais elle a décidé un jour de disparaître sans plus me donner de nouvelles. J'imagine qu'elle n'était pas si reconnaissante que ça. Ou alors ça n'a rien à voir ?

Cloud haussa les épaules. Il ne saurait pas répondre, pour lui comme pour n'importe quel autre homme, les femmes étaient l'un des plus grands mystères sur Terre. Elles vous faisaient des reproches quand il n'y avait rien à reprocher et vous pardonnaient quand elles auraient de bonnes raisons de ne pas le faire.

-Et Sora ? Demanda le blond. Vous avez vraiment été très proches ?

-J'ai pas trop envie de parler de ton frère avec toi, répondit Léon en détournant le regard.

-Ah. »

Cette fois, le silence qui suivit était pesant et Squall désespérait de trouver quelque chose à dire pour changer de sujet. D'habitude il aurait facilement réussi, mais là il eut recours à une solution plutôt lâche :

« Je vais te faire quelque chose de chaud à boire. »

Cloud ne protesta pas et accueillit le répit avec plaisir à vrai dire. De son côté Léon soupirait intérieurement. Pour un premier rencard, ça aurait vraiment pu mieux se passer. Ce n'était pas encore fini, mais ça ne s'annonçait pas tellement bien non plus.

Heureusement lorsqu'il revint Cloud opta pour des questions personnelles...beaucoup moins embarrassantes. La discussion alla sur des sujets beaucoup plus plaisants, et il put retourner aisément les questions à celui qui les posait, histoire d'en connaître un peu plus sur Cloud aussi. Il continua d'éviter le sujet 'Sora'.

« Pourquoi la police ? Tu viens d'un petit village tranquille, tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir ?

Cloud n'avait qu'un léger sourire narquois. Il aimait provoquer Squall, même s'il ne pensait jamais vraiment ce qu'il disait. Le brun avait remarqué cette tendance chez l'autre dès le début, alors qu'ils se rencontraient à peine.

-Faut pas se fier aux apparences. Et j'ai choisi la police pour un poste en particulier.

Le brun ne continua pas, se demandant encore si l'autre voulait en apprendre plus sur lui où s'il tentait simplement de faire la discussion.

-Quel poste ?

Ah...ils risquaient simplement de s'aventurer de nouveau sur un terrain glissant, mais il répondit tout de même.

-Je veux entrer dans la criminelle. Brigade des mineurs...

-Quoi ? Léon défenseur des enfants ? J'aurais imaginé que tu vises les stup' ou la BRI. Ou CRS. Un truc violent.

-Tu trouves que je suis violent ? Demanda Léon l'air détaché.

-Parfois, fit Cloud, stoïque.

-C'est faux, affirma-t-il outré, même s'il ne le montrait pas tellement.

Squall ne protesta pas spécialement, mais il restait tout de même persuadé qu'il n'était pas violent. Il ne mettait de crochet que dans les cas extrêmes et ne s'emportait pas trop facilement. Ça dépendait peut-être de qui était en face.

-Tu t'en prends même aux filles, ajouta Cloud sur un ton vraiment sérieux.

Léon n'eut aucun mal à deviner à quel événement il faisait référence. Il lui avait raconté l'épisode Linoa un peu plus tôt et Cloud avait eu l'air de désapprouver son comportement.

-Je n'en ai jamais frappé. Et si j'ai été agressif envers Linoa, c'est parce qu'elle le mérite de toute façon, et qu'elle sait encaisser plus dur que ça.

Cloud appuya son coude sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et détourna le regard, le visage toujours impassible. Il posa le menton sur son poing et continua :

-Une de tes ex ?

-Un mauvais souvenir, fit-il en passant son doigt sur la cicatrice.

-Oh, fit simplement Cloud en réalisant soudain que la cause de la cicatrice et Linoa n'était qu'une seule et même personne.

Un silence gêné s'installa quelques secondes et Cloud regarda la peluche qu'il n'avait toujours pas rendue à son propriétaire. Peut-être qu'il demanderait une rançon. Il appuya sur le ventre dodu de la bête et s'attendait presque à entendre un pouic comme dans les jouets pour chiens.

-Sinon, t'as une raison particulière qui te motive à choisir cette brigade de police ? Tu vas voir des trucs vraiment moches..., fit-il pour s'écarter du sujet de l'ex-petite amie.

Ça avait apparemment la fâcheuse tendance de rendre Léon grognon. Léon qui d'ailleurs lui en fut silencieusement reconnaissant.

-Je sais. Je suis prêt. Et déterminé. Les meurtriers, les violeurs d'enfants, je serai leur pire cauchemar.

Cloud fronça les sourcils et Squall ne manqua pas sa réaction. Il se dit qu'il avait peut-être été trop agressif dans sa façon de parler, et pensa que Cloud lui ferait de nouveau la remarque comme quoi il était violent, pour l'ennuyer.

-Je sais pas si la vengeance est un bon motif pour s'engager dans ce métier...

Squall haussa les sourcils, surpris. Cloud, lui, venait de poser le lion en peluche sur la table basse devant lui. Il s'appuya au dossier et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Le brun semblait avoir du mal à sortir de sa surprise. Ou il hésitait. S'expliquer ou pas ? Léon soupira. S'il n'en disait pas trop, ça passerait facilement, ils pourraient aussi changer de sujet. Encore.

-C'est pas trop de la vengeance. Je peux simplement pas rester les bras croisés...et puis je veux éviter à d'autres de vivre la même chose que...

Il s'arrêta, conscient qu'il en avait peut-être déjà trop dit. Le visage fermé, il leva les yeux pour observer son interlocuteur. Cloud n'avait pas cillé, il attendait et écoutait.

-Enfin, rassure-toi, je sais ce que je fais, termina Léon d'une voix sûre.

Il espérait que ça mette fin à cette conversation, mais Cloud reprit, toujours stoïque :

-C'est un homme qui t'a fait ça ?

Il y eut un gros blanc. Léon n'avait pas envie de répondre à ça, il avait peur qu'on lui demande plus de détails. 'Qui c'était ? Est-ce que tu le vois encore ? Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ?' Ce genre de questions auxquelles on ne veut absolument pas répondre.

Il haussa simplement les épaules.

-Pourtant tu es attiré par les hommes. Ça ne te dégoûte pas ?

Nouveau haussement d'épaules.

-Je te rappelle que ma première relation était avec une fille. Ou...T'as qu'à te dire que dans mon cas exceptionnel c'est vraiment une maladie.

Cloud fronça les sourcils puis ce fut à son tour de hausser les épaules, ne prenant pas au sérieux la dernière réplique.

-C'est trop loin, trop tard, je m'en fous maintenant, continua Squall. Je veux juste oublier, aider ceux qui ont subi la même chose, empêcher d'autres de le vivre. C'est tout. »

Cloud hocha doucement la tête puis se leva. Squall crut qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie et qu'il annoncerait d'une seconde à l'autre qu'il rentrait. Pas à cause de ce qu'il venait de lui raconter, non, mais parce que Cloud avait cette tendance à décider de partir quand il sentait qu'ils commençaient à en dire trop sur leur vie personnelle. Quand ils sortaient entre amis, avec les autres, c'était pareil. Il n'avait de toute évidence pas spécialement envie de trop raconter, ou de trop savoir. Ça signifierait qu'ils devenaient proches, et c'est probablement ce qui lui faisait peur. Pourtant...cette fois c'était lui qui avait posé les questions. Squall avait d'abord interprété ça comme quelque chose de positif. S'il commençait à s'intéresser aux détails de sa vie et à ses projets, c'est qu'il hésitait moins à se rapprocher, non ?

Le blond n'annonça pas son départ. Il s'était seulement levé pour aller à la fenêtre.

« Il s'est mis à pleuvoir, il est tard...ça ne te dérange pas si je reste ici cette nuit ?

Léon entrouvrit la bouche, et hésita à peine quelques quarts de seconde avant de répondre :

-Non, du tout.

Surpris ? Plutôt, oui. Il se demanda même s'il y avait un piège.

-Merci. »

L'expression de Cloud changea à peine, comme d'habitude, mais celle de Squall devait presque faire clignoter le mot « stupeur » sur son front. D'ailleurs peut-être que c'était la raison du sourire en coin de Cloud : il se moquait de lui et de sa face d'ahuri.

Pensée qui eut comme résultat de faire reprendre contenance au brun. Il regarda la pendule, il était minuit passé. D'où la demande de Cloud. Est-ce qu'ils avaient vraiment parlé tout ce temps ? -et il lui restait encore de la salive, ça alors !- Léon n'aurait trop su comment décrire ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant. C'était inespéré que Cloud finisse par se sentir assez à l'aise avec lui pour rester si longtemps. Et encore plus que ça, vu qu'il dormirait là.

« Tu as peut-être sommeil d'ailleurs, il est tard.

Cloud secoua la tête et vint se réinstaller sur le fauteuil.

-J'ai encore des questions...on peut bien discuter encore quelques temps.

Squall acquiesça, même s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qui l'attendait. Il laissa le loisir à Cloud de prendre son temps pour demander ce qu'il voulait.

-Je...est-ce que je te rappelle Sora ?

Léon écarquilla les yeux pendant un quart de seconde. Quelle question...

-Non, vous êtes trop différents, ça n'a strictement rien à voir.

Assez étrangement, la réponse parut satisfaire le blond. Est-ce qu'il avait peur de servir de substitut à Sora ? Non, pour Squall c'était fini, il ne regrettait rien et il était passé à autre chose depuis longtemps.

-Comment c'était avec lui ? »

Cette question-là par contre le gêna un peu. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler d'un ancien amant avec celui qu'il aimait. Il aurait aussi voulu que Cloud ne retente pas sa chance, il avait déjà refusé d'aborder ce sujet plus tôt dans la soirée. Mais incroyable ou pas, il réussit à dévier la conversation sans que Cloud lui en veuille ou ne cherche à revenir sur le sujet de base. Il savait bien qu'il avait déjà trop insisté en abordant le sujet pour la seconde fois. Après tout, lui-même n'aurait sans doute pas eu envie de parler de sa relation avec Zack, même si la situation était très différente.

En réalité Cloud n'avait jamais vraiment attendu de réponse à cette dernière question.

Il était une heure et demi quand Squall vit le blond retenir un bâillement. Il se dit qu'il était peut-être temps qu'ils arrêtent là leur folie de ce soir. Parler autant n'était pas dans leurs habitudes...ça lui faisait bizarre, du moins dans le cas de Squall, ça faisait au moins depuis qu'il avait quitté Sora que ça n'était pas arrivé. Quoi que, même à cette époque, Sora parlait bien assez pour eux deux.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux aller dormir...on aura tout le temps de discuter plus tard.

Cloud parut amusé mais ne dit rien. Il hocha la tête et se leva en fixant Squall.

-Je vais te déplier le canapé et t'y mettre des draps. Tu verras, on dort très bien dedans, continua Squall en se levant et déplaçant déjà ce qu'il fallait pour installer la couche de Cloud.

-Ne te fatigue pas...je peux dormir avec toi, non ?

Squall sentit son cœur manquer un battement et ses mouvements stoppèrent aussitôt. Il leva les yeux vers Cloud, et il n'eut jamais autant de mal à garder son calme et son air impassible. Cloud le fixait, l'air tout à fait sérieux. Oui, il avait un lit double, il y avait de la place. Et c'est vrai que ce serait plus simple et plus rapide. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le problème.

-Il vaut mieux que je te déplie le canapé, fit-il d'un ton catégorique.

-Pourquoi ?

La voix du blond était tellement calme, et douce...et...soit il était con soit il le provoquait. Squall opta pour la seconde solution. Parce que comme il l'avait dit plutôt, Cloud était très différent de Sora. (Cette formulation sous-entendait qu'il trouvait Sora con, non ? Disons plutôt naïf.)

-Te moque pas de moi, je plaisante pas, fit-il d'un ton neutre et en reprenant ce qu'il avait commencé.

-T'as peur de pas réussir à te retenir et tenter quelque chose ?

Ce n'était pas spécialement clair, mais l'implication était plutôt directe, non ? Confirmation de la précédente théorie : il le provoquait.

-On va dire ça.

-Ça ne me dérange pas. »

Il arrêta de nouveau ses mouvements et se redressa pour faire face au blond, l'air grave. Cloud avait l'air d'être ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux. Il était face à Squall, à moins d'un pas, les bras croisés sur son torse. Léon resta sans bouger, sans rien dire, presque sans respirer pendant peut-être quatre ou cinq secondes avant que le blond ne fasse le premier pas et tende les bras vers lui. Il prit le visage de Squall entre ses mains et le rapprocha du sien pour déposer sur ses lèvres un baiser chaste, presque timide. Puis il fit un pas en arrière et annonça qu'il lui empruntait sa salle de bain.

Le temps que Léon se remette de son choc.

Le brun termina de préparer le lit pour Cloud puis alla s'installer dans sa chambre, pour se préparer à se mettre au lit. Il irait brosser ses dents quand Cloud en ressortirait.

Parfaitement, oui, il venait de penser à ses dents dans une situation comme celle-ci. Il devait bien se forcer à penser à autre chose qu'à ce que le blond avait suggéré.

Tiens, il fallait qu'il lui sorte des vêtements, de quoi se mettre à l'aise pour la nuit -ou voilà comment s'éloigner du sujet qui fâche...ou non, perturbe, dans ce cas précis.

C'était impossible que les sentiments du blond aient changés en une soirée, alors pourquoi il faisait ça ? Seulement besoin de relâcher la tension ? Essayer de voir s'il pouvait remplacer Zack ?

Quand ils se croisèrent pour l'un rentrer dans la salle de bain et l'autre la quitter, Cloud le regarda à peine et pressa même le pas. Squall soupira en se disant qu'une fois isolé, le blond avait réfléchi et changé d'avis. Mais lorsqu'il repassa par le salon, le canapé était refermé.

Ok. Il en venait même à se demander s'il l'attendait nu sur son lit.

Ce n'était pas le cas. Cloud était habillé pour la nuit et se glissait sous les couvertures quand Léon entrait dans la pièce (et les fantasmes de Squall s'envolèrent dans un battement d'ailes désordonné). Il s'installa à côté de lui en se disant que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi avec quelqu'un. Il lui souhaita bonne nuit, éteignit la lumière et Cloud lui répondit avec une voix qu'il entendit à peine, probablement déjà être en train de s'endormir.

°o.O.o°

Ç'aurait été trop beau que tout soit aussi simple. Léon n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. La respiration à côté de lui était si calme qu'il l'entendait à peine, mais le blond ne semblait pas souffrir du même mal. Tant mieux dans un sens, au moins l'un d'eux était assez à l'aise pour se reposer. Il poussa un long soupir et releva les couvertures pour sortir du lit.

« T'arrives pas à dormir ?

En fin de compte Cloud n'était pas en meilleure position que lui. Léon se passa les deux mains dans les cheveux et les ébouriffa avec un soupir exaspéré.

-Non, et toi non plus.

_Et t'as bien caché ton jeu jusque là..._

-Comme tu le vois...

Léon se laissa de nouveau tomber sur le lit en soupirant, il avait décidé de continuer à admirer son merveilleux plafond.

-Chante-moi une berceuse.

Le brun tourna la tête vers Cloud et le regarda, incrédule.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi avec un visage si sérieux, ça me fait peur.

-Ça veut dire que tu veux pas ?

-C'est ce que ça veut dire, oui.

-Oh.

Cloud fronça les sourcils, l'air très déçu. Léon les fronça aussi mais l'air très contrarié.

-Pas la peine de faire cette tête...

-Tu veux pas que j'arrive à m'endormir ? Fit le blond avec l'air d'un enfant à qui on vient d'annoncer que le Père Noël ne passerait pas parce qu'on a mangé ses rennes.

-Je chanterai pas, fit le futur flic, catégorique.

-Tu sers à rien alors.

Squall ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis la ferma. La rouvrit. Et la ferma. Il se tourna, dos à Cloud, en grognant.

_Il se paie ma tête en plus. J'ai envie de dormir, c'est vraiment pas le moment._

-Léon, l'appela Cloud.

-Quoi, fit-il avec humeur.

-Pas la peine d'être aussi sec.

Grognement.

Le brun finit par se tourner de nouveau pour s'installer sur le dos et soupira pour la millième fois.

-Tu veux ta peluche pour dormir ?

Léon tourna la tête vers son compagnon avec un air blasé, il ne répondit pas, mais son regard en disait long. Cloud fit une moue en prenant l'air de celui qui réfléchit, puis il tendit les mains pour attraper les joues du brun et tirer dessus. Léon vira les mains en question en grognant derechef.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Je voulais voir ce que ça donnait quand tu souris, fit Cloud l'air sincère.

-Tu m'as déjà vu sourire.

-Ah bon ? Fit le blond l'air vraiment étonné. C'est que c'est rare et discret.

-Pas du tout.

-Si, fit le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

-T'es mal placé pour parler.

Pour répondre à l'accusation, Cloud fit un sourire digne d'Aerith à Squall qui resta bloqué l'espace de quelques secondes.

-Pas de sourire commercial chez moi.

En plus ça l'avait ébloui. Il allait sûrement rester aveugle pendant quelques jours.

Cloud avait un très beau sourire...dommage qu'il était rarement sincère. Et quand il l'était, c'était timide...Squall aurait aimé pouvoir faire sourire le blond de manière franche, pas comme le sourire forcé qu'il devait adopter pour les clients.

Cloud leva les yeux au plafond et se mit lui aussi sur le dos, ses yeux fixés sur la peinture blanche. C'était loin d'être le plafond le plus passionnant de la planète, et il aurait du mal à s'en servir pour s'endormir. Encore s'il avait des craquelures à compter ou pour en deviner les formes comme c'était le cas chez lui...Il sentit Léon bouger, sûrement pour s'installer sur le flanc. Un coup d'œil le lui confirma, et le regard du blond resta coincé sur la nuque de son hôte. Il soupira, las et fatigué, se demandant s'il n'aurait pas dû soit rentrer soit dormir pour de bon au salon. Et puis il entendit murmurer et haussa les sourcils. Ou non, ce n'était pas un murmure mais Léon qui fredonnait, il ne saurait même pas dire de quelle chanson il s'agissait.

-Tu chantes ma berceuse ? Demanda-t-il en chuchotant, mais Léon continua sans faire attention à lui. Arrête s'il te plaît, il pleut déjà assez.

Réaction immédiate : le brun se retourna pour lui lancer un regard noir qui l'aurait probablement tué si ç'avait été possible. Cloud se pinça les lèvres et tenta au mieux de ne pas éclater de rire...ou dire quoi que ce soit d'autre qui pourrait vexer Léon. De toute façon ce dernier avait l'air de l'avoir déjà pardonné puisqu'il se tourna complètement dans sa direction, tout regard meurtrier mis de côté. Il se glissa dans le lit pour se rapprocher du blond qui dû lutter pour ne pas reculer brusquement.

-J'ai peut-être un autre moyen de te faire dormir, fit Léon d'une voix faible.

Cloud ne répondit rien, il n'avait pas envie que ses émotions se ressentent dans sa voix.

Léon s'était bien tenu jusque là, mais il savait pourquoi lui ne dormait pas. Il n'était pas spécialement sûr que ce soit le même genre de tension qui gardait Cloud éveillé...mais il avait proposé un autre lit au blond, et c'était le sien qu'il avait choisi, il avait même refermé l'autre et ne s'attendait donc pas à ce que Léon l'utilise.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, inhalant le parfum de Cloud par-là même, tendit la main vers le blond et s'attendait presque à la sentir trembler, mais ses mouvements étaient sûrs et il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas être brusque. Ses doigts glissèrent sur ses lèvres, ensuite la mâchoire, puis la nuque. De là il tira doucement Cloud vers lui pour l'embrasser et il lui sembla au début que celui-ci avait envie de se retirer de l'étreinte, mais l'impression ne dura qu'un court instant et il prit ça comme une approbation.

Léon faisait durer les baisers le plus longtemps possible, les accompagnait de caresses, même si Cloud ne répondait pas à ses marques d'affection autant que l'autre l'aurait sans doute espéré. Pourtant il n'était pas insensible à la tendresse dont le brun faisait preuve à son égard, il aurait aimé pouvoir lui rendre la pareille, mais il n'éprouvait rien. Évidemment Léon était loin d'être repoussant, et il lui donnait l'impression d'être important, d'être vraiment aimé...Zack aussi lui donnait cette impression. Mais tout ça ce n'était que du vent. Après tout, depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'ils se connaissaient ? Trop peu pour que Léon ressente vraiment quelque chose pour lui. Alors si Zack n'était pas sincère, comment Léon pourrait l'être ?

Si Cloud lui donnait ce qu'il voulait ce soir, et c'était certainement ce qui était en train de se passer, Léon pourrait enfin se rendre compte que sa lubie du moment n'était qu'un caprice de sa libido qui avait choisi d'être difficile en s'attardant sur une seule personne. Après avoir tiré son coup, il réaliserait qu'il n'éprouvait rien de plus. Et Cloud pourrait de nouveau être tranquillement pitoyable et tout seul dans son coin.

Léon avait à présent laissé les lèvres de son 'amant' et déposait des baisers le long de sa mâchoire. Il réussit à lui arracher un gémissement en aspirant le lobe de l'oreille. Il ne fallait pas plus pour l'encourager à continuer pendant que sa main passait sous le t-shirt que portait Cloud. Il sentait la chair de poule se lever sur sa peau, aux endroits qu'il effleurait du bout des doigts, et quand il menaçait de retirer ses lèvres ou ses mains, Cloud se rapprochait de lui. Les bras du blond finirent autour de sa taille, il lui caressait le dos et les fesses ; leurs corps étaient collés l'un contre l'autre et peut-être que Léon aurait encore pu s'arrêter si Cloud n'avait pas ondulé des hanches contre lui. (Mais sincèrement, s'ils s'étaient arrêtés là, ils n'auraient certainement pas réussi à s'endormir.) Le brun se redressa dans le lit en attirant son amant avec lui. Il retira leurs t-shirt, puis son pantalon (il ne s'encombrait pas toujours autant pour dormir … mais compagnie pas censée finir nue dans le lit oblige, il avait fait des efforts.) Il eut à peine le temps de toucher l'élastique des derniers vêtements de Cloud que ce dernier recula brusquement et Léon eut peur qu'il ait dans l'idée de partir, aussi le retint-il par les hanches.

« Tu vas quelque part ? Fit-il d'une voix rauque.

-T'as pas su résister finalement, souffla Cloud.

-T'as dit que ça te gênait pas.

Autrement dit, il avait sous-entendu qu'il le voulait aussi. C'était un peu tard pour reculer, non ? Enfin, s'il y tenait, Léon le laisserait partir, évidemment. Il n'allait pas non plus le violer. Même si en fin de compte il se demandait si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, vu la réaction de Cloud. Perturbé par cette idée, il essaya de se calmer alors que le blond était encore en train d'hésiter sur l'attitude à adopter.

Il céda et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Pourquoi se forcer à faire quelque chose dont on a pas envie hein ? Peut-être qu'en fin de compte il était un peu maso et aimait se faire du mal. Genre, vraiment un gros emo. Lamentable. Cloud se rapprocha de nouveau de Léon qui était très...nu. Il tenta de ne pas trop s'attarder sur ce détail...quoi que ça le motiverait assez facilement s'il se concentrait sur le corps de Léon plutôt que sur le fait qu'il n'était pas Zack.

-J'espère que t'as des capotes et du lubrifiant sinon oublie. »

Hm, tellement sexy et romantique ce genre de réplique. Léon rit par le nez et se tourna vers sa table de chevet pour sortir du tiroir les deux objets demandés. Le blond plissa les paupières et lâcha un « on est bien préparé à ce que je vois » auquel Léon répondit par une expression sidérée. _Excuse-moi, j'ai jamais fait vœu de chasteté même avant toi. J'avais d'ailleurs l'habitude de baiser ton frère, ce sont des restes, t'es content de le savoir ?_ Et s'il avait été vulgaire ou qu'il se fichait de l'autre, il l'aurait sans doute dit à voix haute. Au lieu de ça il prit Cloud par les hanches et le tira vers lui pour reprendre là où il s'était arrêté.

.o.O.o.

Il leur semblait avoir succombé au sommeil à peine 10 minutes plus tôt lorsqu'on tambourina et qu'on sonna une bonne vingtaine de fois d'affilées à la porte d'entrée. Léon se réveilla en grognant, jeta un coup d'œil au réveil qui indiquait 6h du matin, et se leva dans l'intention d'aller étriper l'abruti qui essayait de démonter sa porte. Il enfila juste un pantalon et alla à l'entrée. Il ouvrit les verrous puis la porte avec rage et se retrouva nez à nez avec Axel trempé de la tête aux pieds.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! Fit Axel, exaspéré.

-T'as pas assez attendu dans le couloir apparemment, t'as pas eu le temps de sécher.

-Pourtant ça fait au moins une demi heure que je sonne.

-Ça m'étonnerait. Un des voisins t'aurait déjà tué.

-Ok, mais c'est pas le problème.

-T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour me réveiller à cette heure.

-On cherche Cloud ! » Fit la voix de Roxas à côté de son petit ami.

Squall sortit un peu la tête de l'appartement pour voir que Roxas se tenait dans l'ombre, juste à côté. Il était appuyé contre le mur et serrait ses bras autour de lui en grelottant. Une troisième personne de la taille du blond et dont Squall n'apercevait pas le visage se collait contre Roxas soit parce qu'il avait très froid, soit parce qu'il se cachait. Léon fronça les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi ils n'avaient pas allumé la lumière du couloir. La vue des deux plus jeunes lui fit un peu pitié et il fit signe à Axel d'entrer dans l'appartement. De toute façon avec le boucan qu'ils faisaient, un des voisins sortirait bientôt pour leur claquer le beignet à tous, autant pas attendre.

Le cœur de Léon manqua un battement lorsque Roxas et l'autre personne présente se séparèrent et qu'il put avoir un aperçu de son visage même avec le peu d'éclairage.

« Sora ? Fit-il avec un air sidéré.

-Salut Léon...désolé, c'est ma faute si on te réveille si tôt... » fit le jeune homme en claquant des dents.

Léon resta sans voix quelques secondes et dut se mettre quelques violentes claques mentales pour se remettre en marche. Il fit entrer tout le monde dans l'appartement et ferma la porte derrière eux. Il les fit se taire le temps qu'ils enlèvent leurs manteaux et chaussures imbibés d'eau; ils auraient le temps de poser leurs questions quand ils seraient installés et réchauffés. Cloud arriva entre temps mais Léon fut d'abord le seul à le voir sortir de la chambre, il avait pris le temps d'enfiler les vêtements qu'il lui avait prêtés pour la nuit. Lui aussi bloqua quelques secondes en apercevant Sora, il était sûrement en train de se demander s'il n'était pas en plein rêve.

« Cloud ! J'vais tellement t'arracher les yeux !

Roxas avait été le premier à se rendre compte de sa présence et n'avait pas perdu de temps pour...exprimer son mécontentement. Cloud fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de ses frères.

-Pourquoi t'as ton téléphone éteint ? J'ai essayé de te joindre une centaine de fois ! Continua-t-il de pester.

-Mon téléphone n'avait presque plus de batterie quand je suis parti au travail, il a dû s'éteindre dans la nuit, désolé Rox', répondit l'aîné en ébouriffant les cheveux du plus jeune. Il se tourna ensuite vers le frère jumeau et le prit dans ses bras. Squall fut assez surpris parce qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à une marque d'affection de ce genre de la part de Cloud, mais il avait peut-être tendance à trop le voir comme une personne froide et distante avec tout le monde alors que ce n'était pas forcément le cas. Preuve qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre de lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Sora ? Fit le blond en relâchant son petit frère.

-On verra ça après, intervint Léon. Cloud, va leur chercher des serviettes propres pour qu'ils se sèchent...tu devrais en trouver en fouillant un peu dans la salle de bain, demanda-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amant. Je vais leur préparer quelque chose de chaud à boire en attendant. »

Cloud hocha simplement la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Léon fit signe aux autres d'aller s'installer sur le canapé pendant que lui allait à la cuisine. Préparer des boissons chaudes était aussi une bonne excuse le temps de souffler et de se calmer, après tout, il était pas mal chamboulé par la présence de Sora. Il s'inquiétait surtout de ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à voyager de nuit. À moins qu'il soit arrivé la veille et que Roxas et Axel aient cherché Cloud tout ce temps. Léon doutait pourtant de cette dernière possibilité parce qu'il était persuadé qu'ils auraient pensé venir toquer chez lui bien plus tôt.

Une fois tout le monde autour de tasses fumantes, un silence lourd s'installa. Sora décida de le rompre :

« Il est temps que je m'explique, c'est ma faute après tout si tout le monde est debout à cette heure, dit-il et sa déclaration fut suivie d'un silence. J'ai pris un train de nuit pour venir, d'où le fait que je sois arrivé si tôt ce matin. Je suis allé directement chez maman et Roxas et heureusement que les plans sont clairs...

-Tu t'es baladé dans Illusiopolis en pleine nuit ? L'interrompit Cloud d'un ton sévère. Avec un plan dans les mains en plus, histoire de passer pour un gros touriste et une cible facile ?

-J'ai été prudent, et puis je suis pas une mauviette...t'inquiète pas...Bref, je...je sais pas trop ce qui se passe avec maman mais Roxas a carrément paniqué quand il s'est rendu compte de la situation...on a appelé Axel qui est venu nous chercher...Et on est allé chez toi, Cloud...seulement, évidemment, on t'y a pas trouvé.

-J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé un truc en sortant du boulot ! J'ai tout imaginé depuis l'accident avec ta saleté de moto jusqu'à l'enlèvement extra-terrestre, grogna Roxas à l'adresse de Cloud.

-L'enlèvement extra-terrestre est bien deviné, fit Cloud en croisant les bras, la remarque lui attirant un regard noir de la part de Squall et Roxas.

Sora rit doucement puis reprit :

-On a réveillé aussi Zack et Aerith, les pauvres, et c'est Aerith qui nous a conseillé de venir te demander, Léon, si tu avais vu Cloud...et nous voilà.

-Et il pleut des cordes dehors, Précisa Axel qui se sentit obligé d'intervenir.

-Ça ne m'explique pas vraiment pourquoi tu as voyagé en pleine nuit, fit remarquer le frère aîné.

-J'avais...besoin de vous voir toi, Roxas et maman le plus vite possible, répondit Sora en baissant les yeux. Et de disparaître de Traverse Town quelque temps.

-Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? S'inquiéta Roxas.

Sora resta silencieux un moment, mais personne ne le brusqua et ils le laissèrent prendre son temps pour s'expliquer. Le jeune homme leva de nouveau les yeux et il s'adressa directement à Squall.

-Léon, s'il te plaît...j'aimerais parler seul à seuls avec mes frères...

Léon hocha simplement la tête et se leva. Il allait partir quand il se rendit compte qu'Axel ne donnait pas vraiment l'impression qu'il allait bouger. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et ce n'est que lorsque Roxas se racla la gorge que le photographe réagit.

-...Je fais pas partie des frères effectivement » fit-il en se levant précipitamment.

La retraite se fit dans la chambre, ce qui devrait donner assez d'intimité aux trois frères. Axel laissa échapper un grand soupir et appuya son front contre la porte après l'avoir fermée derrière lui. Léon s'était quant à lui déjà assis en tailleur au pied du lit.

« Tu crois que c'est quelque chose de grave ?

Léon haussa les épaules puis enfila un t-shirt qu'il avait récupéré en rentrant dans la pièce.

-C'est que j'aimerais pas avoir à ramasser Roxas à la petite cuillère, il a déjà pas une vie facile, ça me navrerait que son frère revienne pour la rendre encore pire.

-Justement, je me préparerais à quelque chose de pas joyeux à ta place.

Axel soupira de nouveau.

-J'imagine...Sora serait pas revenu d'un coup, sans prévenir, simplement parce qu'il avait envie de leur ramener des chamalows...

-J'ai peur que ça soit une mauvaise nouvelle à propos de leur père.

Axel se retourna, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

-Ah ?

Léon haussa de nouveau les épaules et ne chercha pas à développer. Le roux n'avait pourtant pas l'intention de s'arrêter là.

-J'avoue que je connais rien de leur père...un peu trop de leur mère, mais Roxas ne m'a jamais vraiment parlé de lui.

-C'est un chouette type.

Axel arqua un sourcil, sceptique. Léon soupira et continua, même s'il n'était pas sûr que ce serait à lui de parler de ça.

-Chouette type mais tout le temps bourré. Il a le cœur sur la main et se plie en quatre pour son fils, mais il peut pas s'empêcher de boire. Il est gentil et cool...mais attire les ennuis comme un aimant. Sora va le rechercher au commissariat, en cellule de dégrisement, au moins cinq fois par semaine, il a soigné ses blessures après un passage à tabac un nombre incalculable de fois, ils ont des dettes jusqu'au cou, on leur coupait régulièrement l'électricité et l'eau. Ils ont même eu leur maison saccagée parce que le père de Sora avait eu une altercation avec un dealer, ou un type du genre.

-Mais...pourquoi il est resté là-bas ? Fit Axel, les yeux ronds.

-Sora abandonnerait jamais quelqu'un qu'il aime.

-Comment il a fait pour s'installer dans un appart' avec toi alors ?

-Son père avait ses problèmes et les gérait comme un grand. Il a insisté pour que Sora prenne son indépendance et le laisse. Et puis l'appart' qu'on avait était au bout de la rue d'où vivait son père, il pouvait toujours garder un œil sur lui. Sora travaillait comme un dingue de son côté pour payer sa part. Il donnait ce qu'il pouvait à son père aussi...trop à mon goût, mais il est comme ça.

-Il aurait pas été mieux servi ici de toute façon, fit Axel en haussant les épaules. La vieille est complètement barrée.

-Vraiment ?

-Une ravagée comme t'as pas dû en voir des masses. J'te raconte rien ce soir, sinon on est partis pour quatre jours.

-Pas trop envie d'entendre ça maintenant de toute façon.

_Quelle famille._

-T'as pas tort...fit le roux avant de bloquer et reprendre. Intéressant...

Axel haussa les sourcils et croisa les bras, ses yeux arrêtés sur un détail au sol. Squall arqua un sourcil et se pencha pour voir sur quoi s'était arrêté le regard de son ami, et découvrit le mouchoir avec les capotes usagées gentiment posé là -ouais, hein, qui a une poubelle au pied du lit?

Putain.

-Une seule remarque et tu passes par la fenêtre, fit le brun en lançant un regard noir à son ami, mais Axel se marrait déjà.

-'Fin, d'un autre côté, c'pas étonnant de trouver ça là quand on se rend compte qu'il a dormi ici.

-Tais-toi, ordonna Squall en se levant pour aller débarrasser 'ses cochonneries'.

-Cela dit, z'avez pas traîné. À moins qu'il soit sorti avec toi avant, sans que je l'sache ?

-Tu veux les manger ? Menaça Léon.

-Erk, sans façon, ça ira » fut la réponse accompagnée d'une grimace.

La dispute fut coupée court par des coups frappés doucement à la porte de la chambre. Axel se retourna pour ouvrir, c'était Sora qui venait leur dire qu'il avait fini. Il avait les yeux et le nez rouges , preuve qu'il avait pleuré et que les nouvelles étaient peut-être pire que ce que Léon pensait. Axel ne perdit pas de temps avant de rejoindre Roxas et il devait plus s'inquiéter de comment se sentait son petit ami que de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Sora entra dans la chambre et referma à peine la porte, la laissant juste entre-baillée. Léon le regardait avec le cœur serré : c'était dur de le voir dans cet état, surtout qu'il l'avait pratiquement toujours vu avec le sourire, déterminé et optimiste.

« Excuse-moi de vous avoir écartés...j'avais besoin qu'on soit rien que nous trois pour leur annoncer la mort de papa.

-Je suis désolé, fit Squall en fronçant les sourcils à la nouvelle, mais Sora ne fit que hausser les épaules.

-Ça devait arriver. On le tue, il me laisse seul, j'hérite de ses dettes...je m'y attendais depuis longtemps.

-On le tue ?

-Moui, dit Sora en reniflant. Une espèce de petite mafia qui se croit tout permis.

Il y eut un long silence troublé quelques fois seulement par de nouveaux reniflements.

-Tu...tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Demanda Squall, inquiet.

-Aucune idée. Je suis paumé, répondit Sora en haussant les épaules comme si ce n'était rien. Pour l'instant je vais essayer de me faire à l'idée qu'il est plus là...et rester loin de Traverse Town pour pas finir pareil.

-Sora, je suis là si t'as besoin. »

Le plus jeune leva ses yeux bleus vers son ex petit-ami, ils se regardèrent pendant un moment avant que Sora aille se blottir dans les bras de Léon.

Squall avait un peu peur de voir Cloud : il ne savait pas trop comment il arriverait à gérer le fait de le voir dans le même état que Sora. Mais une fois de plus il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas si bien le blond parce qu'il découvrit bien plus de colère que de tristesse dans son regard. Il donnait l'impression qu'il pourrait cogner le premier qui lui parlerait de travers. Roxas, lui, était dans le même état que Sora.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé pendant de longues minutes, peut-être un quart d'heure, voire beaucoup plus.

«Vous devez être épuisés, il vaut mieux essayer d'aller dormir un peu. Je sais que ça va pas être facile, mais on en a besoin, finit par déclarer Sora. Est-ce que je peux rester dormir chez toi, Léon, s'il te plaît ? Vu que la matinée est déjà bien avancée, ça sera seulement pour quelques heures.

-Aucun problème, acquiesça Léon. Vous pouvez tous rester si vous en avez besoin. Il y a encore de la place.

-C'est gentil, mais ma nuit est finie. Ma mère va venir me réveiller d'ici une heure et il faut à tout prix qu'elle me trouve dans mon lit sinon elle va devenir hystérique, déclara Roxas.

-Allez, on s'bouge les miches, fit Axel en se levant d'un coup. Roxy, dit au revoir, j'te ramène.

Roxas soupira mais ne discuta pas, il savait ce que ça lui coûterait si sa mère se rendait compte de son absence. Il serra Sora dans ses bras et lui promit qu'il repasserait plus tard dans la journée. Il embrassa rapidement aussi son grand frère qui parut surpris pendant quelques secondes. Il remercia Léon et Axel fit de même. Le temps d'un soupir et ils étaient partis.

Léon déplia le canapé et Sora le remercia mille fois au moins avant de se déshabiller et se glisser avec joie sous les couvertures. Léon lui souhaita bonne nuit, et le temps qu'il atteigne la porte de sa chambre, il était sûr que Sora était déjà endormi.

Cloud, lui, était encore éveillé, assis sur le bord du lit et semblant toujours aussi contrarié. Léon ferma la porte derrière lui, pour que leurs voix ne réveillent pas Sora, dans le cas où Cloud aurait besoin de parler pour se calmer. Le brun s'installa à côté de lui et lui caressa le dos dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant. Cloud soupira longuement.

« Je déteste mes parents, déclara-t-il d'une voix calme malgré sa colère évidente.

-Pourquoi ça ? Fit Léon en parlant à voix basse.

-Tout le temps déchirés par l'alcool ou les médicaments, idiots, égoïstes, insouciants du bien-être de leurs gosses, des parents indignes. Et c'est toujours Roxas et Sora qui paient pour les conneries qu'ils font, leurs décisions de merde. C'est toujours eux qui versent les larmes alors que les parents en ont rien à foutre.

-Roxas et Sora sont forts.

-Je sais.

-Et puis ils ont leur frère.

Cloud tourna enfin son regard vers Léon; il s'était un peu radouci et le brun lui accorda un de ses rares sourires. Il n'y répondit pas, mais la douceur dans sa voix montrait qu'il était touché.

-Oui. Ils ont leur frère. Mais dis-moi si c'est pas aberrant que des enfants ne puissent pas compter sur leurs parents ?»

Après quoi il se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant et ferma les yeux. Léon alla s'installer de son côté et sentait déjà le sommeil l'assommer tandis qu'il glissait sous les couettes. Cloud se força pour bouger et s'installer lui aussi dans l'espoir de pouvoir terminer correctement sa nuit. Léon le serra tout contre lui.

Les jours à venir promettaient d'être mouvementés.

* * *

**Ndla** : Enfin fini ! Vous l'attendiez plus celui là hein ? XD (toujours mieux que AFP, mais voilà XD) Donc ouais, pour me faire pardonner, il y a un lemon et 6 pages de plus que d'habitude XD C'est juste dommage que le lemon en question soit assez lamentable mais je me suis rendu compte que j'avais plus aucun goût à en écrire. J'en écris rarement, en fait...mais quand je les faisais, j'étais contente quoi. Là, c'était limite une corvée. D'ailleurs je commence même à sauter les paragraphes quand je les lis dans les fics des autres. Trop lus trop écrits ? (enfin, écrits...sur les forums rpg surtout XD) Enfin bref, j'espère que vous aurez quand même aimé. **edit de 2013 : eh beh non ! A pu lemon, à cause de la censure, ça arrange le souci xD **

Alors ouais, les choses avancent, je pense terminer la fic dans le prochain chapitre, à moins qu'une suite arrive un jour. Donc voilà, à suivre dans le prochain épisode : un aperçu de la précédente vie de Léon auprès de Sora, Cloud est une fille facile, Linoa will be back pour le meilleur ou pas, mais sûr que ça s'ra pour le pire (je l'aime pourtant cette petite.), « Sora qui es-tu ? » et le 36 Quai des Kupo ou comment Léon a eu l'idée d'entrer dans la police.

Un ENORME merci (au moins aussi énorme que le Boko obèse du mode chasseur de trésor dans Dissidia) à Becca mon adorée et surtout courageuse bêta :3 T'auras eu du boulot sur ce chapitre j'imagine.

Flammula.

Car le Cléon c'est la vie.


	4. Chapter 4

Ndla : Je sais il était vraiment long à venir celui-là, je demande pardon à chaque fois, et la fois suivante je recommence, pardon encore v.v Je mets trois ans à écrire des trucs, je pue.

Ça devait être le dernier chapitre en plus, mais en fait, non. ^^; Mais le prochain est déjà bien entamé et cette fois je jure que je ne mettrai pas plus de deux semaines à vous le mettre en ligne è.é

Merci encore à Becca pour sa correction. Pour sa patience en fait.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« -ourd'hui est un grand jour. Nous voilà en train de pénétrer dans la tanière du lion...C'est l'occasion rêvée de pouvoir en apprendre plus sur le roi des grincheux, heu, je veux dire des animaux. Woh-!_

_L'image déjà sombre est secouée et on ne distingue plus rien que les mouvements et les frottements sur le micro maltraité de l'appareil en train de capturer la scène. La truffe de ce qui semble être un lion en peluche passe en gros plan._

_-Mais c'est le gardien du domaine du Liéon ! Il m'a agressé en traite, le fourbe ! Regardez cet air féroce, c'est un miracle que je sois encore en vie pour continuer notre avancée vers le maître des lieux..._

_Un plan plus global de la peluche présente un regard un peu idiot et un corps tout dodu couvert de poils au dessus d'une bonne boule de mousse. Le jouet vole à travers la pièce et s'y perd dans l'obscurité._

_-Il est parti ! Est-ce qu'il est allé réveiller son maître ? Soyons prudents..._

_L'image avance vers un cadre clair. Des stores se lèvent et saturent l'objectif de lumière. Quelques secondes après, une masse informe se détache de l'obscurité, éclairée par les rayons du soleil. Elle remue et puis s'en échappe un grognement._

_-Nom d'un p'tit Mog, mais c'est lui ! Le soleil a failli le réveiller, il faut que nous restions sur nos gardes...vous avez tous entendu comme moi ce grondement...il est forcément de mauvais poil quand on le dérange dans son sommeil. Approchons-nous doucement..._

_La caméra se rapproche de la silhouette emmitouflée sous les couvertures. L'image s'arrête sur le visage endormi de la personne à qui elle appartient. _

_-Oh oh ! Voyez-vous ça...je crois que nous avons les images du siècle : la chance de votre vie de pouvoir observer Leonhart faire autre chose que bouder. Regardez cet air paisible, on pourrait même le qualifier de mignon à croquer~!_

_Le rire attendri qui suit est interrompu par un 'oups' lorsque le lion en question ouvre un œil gris à la paupière encore lourde de sommeil._

_-Sora...qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_

_-Un documentaire animalier._

_Léon se frotte le visage et se tourne pour s'installer sur l'autre flanc. _

_-Je ne vais pas le prendre mal, répond-il encore à moitié endormi._

_Sora rit et grimpe sur le lit pour aller se placer de nouveau face à lui. Sur l'image on voit de nouveau le visage de Léon, les yeux fermés, et seulement le doigt de son ami venir lui appuyer sur la joue._

_-Pouic, pouic, que se passe-t-il si on titille la moustache du lion ? Est-ce qu'il mord ? Mais bien sûr que non, parce que regardez bien, ce lion là est plus grognon que méchant._

_Léon ouvre les yeux et parait vraiment agacé par le geste répété de Sora. _

_-Oh, attention il va grogner, fait la voix de Sora avec un rire à moitié contenu. _

_-Grogner ?_

_L'image devient soudainement floue à cause des mouvements rapides et désordonnés que l'on fait faire à l'objectif. Lorsqu'elle se stabilise de nouveau, elle est renversée. Léon se tient au-dessus de Sora qui rit et fait semblant de se débattre. _

_-Oh bon sang, non ! Je me fais attaquer, à l'aide ! Sa voix étranglée par les rires est loin de convaincre l'audience de son besoin d'être secouru. _

_-Tu veux vérifier si je mords ou pas ?_

_La caméra étant trop près de ce qu'elle filme et l'auto-focus bloqué, l'image est trouble. Cependant on arrive tout de même à distinguer les mouvements des deux garçons._

_Léon a glissé sa main sous le t-shirt de Sora et passe ses lèvres (peut-être même ses dents) sur celles de Sora, sa mâchoire, son oreille. Un gémissement remplace les rires du caméraman. _

_-Léonléonléon... La caméra tourne encore ! _

_-Pas grave._

_-En plus elle risque de tomber !_

_-Hn._

_Des baisers, un t-shirt qui vole, des soupirs et de nouveau du mouvement : on déplace la caméra. Puis un écran noir. _

La bande de la cassette vidéo était arrivée à la fin et l'appareil se stoppa, mais Léon avait un sourire en coin persistant qui étirait ses lèvres.

Quand il s'était enfin levé en début d'après midi -vu l'heure à laquelle ils s'étaient couchés, c'était normal-, plus personne ne se trouvait à côté de lui, ce qui ne l'avait qu'à moitié étonné, mais pourtant terriblement déçu. Son moral était retombé d'un coup au niveau des chaussettes, surtout que Cloud n'était pas le seul aux abonnés absents. Sora avait disparu aussi, sûrement avait-il des tas de choses à régler avec sa famille.

La différence entre les deux frères était que Cloud était parti comme un voleur, mais Sora avait laissé un mot accompagné d'un petit cadeau. Le mot souhaitait une bonne journée à Léon, et lui assurait qu'ils se reverraient dans les prochains jours. Il ajoutait qu'il lui laissait, en attendant,sa caméra avec quelques films souvenirs. La plupart d'entre eux avaient été pris lors d'événements comme des anniversaires, des fêtes ici et ailleurs, et même des campings, etc, avec ses amis de Traverse Town : Riku, Kairi, Selphie, Wakka, Tidus, Cid, Youffie et d'autres plus ou moins proches. Il croyait être arrivé à la fin des films quand l'écran tempête de neige s'était affiché à l'écran, mais l'image était ensuite réapparue sur ce qui avait dû être le film de base. Sora aurait effacé son premier enregistrement pour y mettre les autres et les ramener à Léon. Si le dernier avait été laissé volontairement ou pas, c'était un mystère.

Lui-même ne s'en débarrasserait pas. Ils n'étaient peut-être plus ensemble, mais c'était de bons souvenirs. Sora ne sortirait probablement pas régulièrement le film pour le regarder, mais retomber dessus par hasard faisait toujours plaisir. Il ne le mettrait pas non plus sous les yeux de Cloud, histoire qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendus. Léon ouvrit le compartiment du caméscope pour en sortir la petite cassette et en mettre une autre, mais il s'arrêta pour admirer le matériel...plutôt rustique. Il n'y avait que Sora pour refuser de passer au numérique, allez savoir pourquoi. L'amour de la bobine de film noir ?

Finalement le jeune homme ne changea pas tout de suite de cassette mais attrapa son téléphone portable pour tout de même lancer une petite remarque aux déserteurs. Particulièrement à un des deux déserteurs. Et leur offrir son aide vu ce qui les attendait dans les jours qui arriveraient.

Il attendit tout le reste de la journée une réponse, mais ils ne donnèrent pas le moindre signe de vie.

Et ce pendant un peu plus d'une semaine. Léon ne se vexa pas, la situation était particulière. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais même si les trois Strife l'avaient appelé, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire ? Ils devaient se faire discrets, faire leur deuil, et parler à leur mère. Parler à leur mère...Pour ce qu'il en avait entendu, c'était un phénomène cette femme. Allez savoir si ce ne serait pas la partie la plus dure. Oh, pas parce qu'elle souffrirait, mais plutôt parce qu'elle serait du genre à lancer un « bien fait. » bien senti, sans prendre en compte les sentiments de ses fils.

Léon la jugeait peut-être mal, il la jugeait surtout sur ce qu'Axel avait raconté. Pas grand chose mais assez. Il n'avait sans doute même pas à la juger, mais c'était comme il le ressentait. Roxas n'avait jamais rien dit pour contredire son petit-ami, et d'ordinaire un fils défend sa mère, tout le monde sera d'accord sur ce fait.

Il reçut la visite de Sora un soir où il désespérait d'avoir une réponse de Cloud sur son portable. (Si la situation avait été tout autre, il serait allé chez le blond. Mais dans ce cas précis, il préféra ne pas s'imposer.) Le garçon était comme d'habitude, souriant et enjoué, même s'il avait les traits tirés, marque évidente de fatigue.

« Tu as aimé mes films ? Fit le plus jeune qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de parler de ce qu'ils avaient fait ces derniers jours.

-Ça m'a fait très plaisir de revoir tous ces souvenirs, merci.

-Vraiment tous ?

-Vraiment tous. »

Un sourire immense naquit sur les lèvres de Sora que Léon ne manqua pas d'interpréter comme une réponse à une de ses questions : Sora avait bel et bien laissé le dernier film sur eux volontairement. Mais ils n'en dirent pas plus à ce sujet, sachant tous deux que ce serait loin d'être une bonne idée.

« Comment..., hésita Léon, comment vous vous en sortez toi et tes frères ?

-Mal, répondit Sora avec un rire amer. Maman a réagi bizarrement. Ç'a été au début, et depuis deux jours, elle refuse de manger.

-Ça lui a vraiment fait de la peine...

-Au contraire, je crois qu'elle n'en a rien à faire. Elle essaie juste de me faire rester chez elle, elle ne veut pas que je vive chez Cloud.

Léon écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi. Peut-être, finalement, qu'il n'était pas si dur dans son jugement.

-Pourquoi...

-Parce qu'elle est malade. Roxas m'a dit que c'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ce genre de...caprice. Elle se laisse mourir de faim jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un cède et lui donne ce qu'elle veut. Mais elle ne pourra rien tirer de moi, je ne compte pas m'installer avec elle. D'ailleurs je n'embêterai pas Cloud plus longtemps que nécessaire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, si ta mère persiste ?

-Tu vas penser que je suis sans cœur, mais tant pis pour elle.

-Mais, et si elle venait à mourir ? Fit Léon en écarquillant les yeux.

-Détrompe-toi, ça me rendrait triste. Mais...Tu sais, j'ai pu voir comment vit Roxas, et je me dis que même moi, avec notre père, j'étais mieux loti. Peut-être que …

Il se fit un lourd silence et Léon entreprit de terminer la phrase à la place de son ami.

-Peut-être que ça le soulagerait d'un poids trop lourd à porter ?

Sora baissa les yeux et hocha doucement la tête, clairement honteux de tenir des propos pareils.

-Tu disais que mon père était un poids pour moi, qu'il serait temps que je le laisse se débrouiller parce que l'aider n'arrangeait rien, mais maman...est pire qu'un poids pour Roxas, même si c'est lui qui refuse de partir de la maison. Axel ou Cloud auraient pu l'accueillir depuis longtemps. Mais il veut s'occuper d'elle malgré tout, et sincèrement, c'est probablement ce qui fait de lui le plus courageux de nous trois. Le plus...je veux dire, il laisse pas tomber sa famille.

-Toi non plus tu l'as pas laissée tomber, voulut le consoler Léon. Tu as fait exactement la même chose pour ton père.

-Mon père nous aimait tous les trois de la même manière. Et puis, je sais pas...j'aurais pu faire plus, fit Sora en se passant une main sur le visage. Je pourrais accepter ce que veut ma mère, rester avec Roxas pour le soutenir à la maison. Mais je n'en ai pas la force.

-Je ne sais pas si ta présence changerait grand chose...

-Cloud se ferait un sang d'encre et culpabiliserait pour deux personnes au lieu d'une seule. J'aimerais dire que maman s'en prendrait à moi au lieu de s'attaquer à Roxas, mais pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas, je suis son fils adoré qu'elle ne fait que couvrir d'éloges depuis que je suis revenu. Pourtant j'ai fait tout l'opposé de ce qui aurait pu m'attirer ce traitement de faveur, elle me détestait avant. Mais là, elle m'accueille comme le fils prodigue.

-Elle s'en prend à Roxas ? Demanda Léon en fronçant les sourcils.

-Un bon à rien, seulement capable de manigancer des plans dans son dos. Dont celui qui aurait visé à me faire refuser de rester chez elle. Un fils ingrat qui n'attend que de l'abandonner, répondit Sora en haussant les épaules.

-C'est ce qu'elle pense de Cloud ?

-Cloud est rayé de la photo de famille. Elle s'en rappelle comme elle se rappelle de papa, c'est à dire qu'elle en oublie jusqu'à sa naissance. Et quand il se trouve devant elle et qu'elle est obligée de voir qu'il existe, elle ne sait plus rien dire d'autre que des insultes.

-Il est où en ce moment ? S'inquiéta Léon.

-Assis dans le salon à fixer la porte de la chambre de maman...il surveille Roxas qui reste presque tout le temps avec elle.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux amis. Sora se racla la gorge et il sembla à Léon que c'était sûrement pour se débarrasser d'une boule d'angoisse qui devait probablement la lui serrer. Il n'aurait pas été surpris de voir Sora au bord des larmes, s'il levait les yeux vers lui.

-Roxas la veille à longueur de journée pendant qu'elle l'insulte ou se laisse agoniser de faim dans son lit. Il sort de la chambre pour aller aux toilettes, ou lui préparer un diner qu'elle ne mangera pas.

Léon ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était perdu. Il voulait venir en aide aux trois frères Strife, mais il n'avait aucune idée utile qui lui vienne en tête.

-Léon...dis-moi qui arriverait à convaincre Roxas de sortir de là ? Je prendrai le relai s'il le faut, pour s'occuper d'elle, mais il faut qu'il se repose. Cloud...partirait sans doute.

-Je ne pense pas que Cloud s'en irait, par contre je suis sûr qu'Axel peut faire quelque chose.

-Roxas refuse de nous laisser l'appeler. Surtout que ça risquerait de déclencher une mauvaise réaction chez maman.

-Je vais quand même l'appeler. »

Il joignit le geste à la parole et appela Axel qui répondit au bout d'une sonnerie à peine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, répondit le photographe après que Léon ait résumé la situation. J'ai déjà essayé de raisonner Roxas mais il refuse de sortir de là. J'ai enfin réussi à le joindre par téléphone il y a pas longtemps.

-Il faut que t'ailles le chercher, fit remarquer Léon.

-Mais j'arrive pas à mettre un pied dans cet appart' quand la vieille cinglée y est !

-Axel, retiens tes insultes, Sora entend la conversation.

Ce dernier baissa d'ailleurs les yeux et secoua la tête pour signifier qu'il s'en fichait. Léon n'y croyait pas du tout alors il ne dit rien à Axel.

-Pardon.

-Dans l'état où elle est, elle ne bougera pas...t'as des chances de passer inaperçu.

-Tu m'en diras tant.

-Elle est alitée et n'a pas mangé depuis longtemps.

-...Roxas avait omis ce détail, fit Axel sur un ton inquiet alors qu'il semblait remuer à l'autre bout du fil. Ok »

Et le roux raccrocha sans rien dire de plus. Léon connaissait bien son ami maintenant, et il n'avait pas besoin qu'Axel lui dise ce qu'il faisait pour qu'il le devine.

«Axel est en train d'y aller. Désolé que ça vienne si tôt, mais si tu veux que ton frère sorte de là quelque temps...

-Ok, alors j'y vais, fit Sora en se levant.

-Je viens. »

Sur le chemin, Léon et Sora restèrent très silencieux, ce qui permit au futur policier de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il ferait en entrant chez les Strife. Plus ou moins.

La mère avait clairement besoin d'un suivi psychiatrique, d'être internée peut-être. Mais ils n'avaient certainement pas les moyens de lui offrir une chance de guérison. Quoi que réflexion faite, y avait-il des chances de guérison pour ce genre de maladies ? Peut-être que non, mais au moins un traitement pourrait éventuellement diminuer les dégâts. C'était un coup à ce que les trois fils virent cinglés. Si Roxas n'étaient pas aussi équilibré, il y aurait longtemps qu'il aurait viré psychopathe. Quoi que rien ne l'écartait du danger. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que ça soit Sora qui prenne la relève, mais il comprenait aussi qu'il s'inquiète pour son frère.

Léon jeta un coup d'œil en coin à son ami. Il semblait ailleurs et le jeune homme n'aurait su dire si c'était ce qui l'attendait ou autre chose qui occupait son esprit. Il était apparemment calme et parfois un sourire semblait flotter sur le coin de ses lèvres.

C'était quelque chose qui avait toujours épaté Léon, cette capacité qu'avait son ami à toujours attendre le positif des choses qui lui arrivaient. Il était triste sur le coup, mais il avait vite le moral qui remontait en pensant comment les choses s'arrangeraient. Et même si parfois il en avait trop attendu et que ça se terminait un peu plus mal que prévu, il finissait par dire qu'il se contenterait de ce qui lui serait accordé.

« Tu n'as pas l'air inquiet, lui fit-il remarquer pendant qu'ils attendaient le bus.

-Si, je le suis. Mais ça me rassure de t'avoir avec moi. » répondit-il en tournant son regard vers lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Léon sentit son cœur se serrer pendant une fraction de seconde. Lui aussi se sentait calme malgré les inquiétudes qui restaient dans un coin de sa tête. Il y a quelque temps maintenant, il lui arrivait souvent de se sentir comme ça. Quand il était avec Sora.

Ils montèrent dans le car qui était quasiment vide. Les lumières faiblardes au plafond et l'odeur de tabac froid qui venait du chauffeur ne donnaient pas un air engageant au véhicule. Le tissu des sièges était tâché et déchiré, la mousse sortait à moitié, le sol semblait avoir vu passer un troupeau de cochons, et il flottait dans l'air des restes de la chaleur humaine qui s'était accumulée ici dans la journée, avec l'odeur qui s'y rattache. Un petit poste de radio posé à côté du chauffeur, dans sa petite cabine, était allumé sur une station qui diffusait de la musique qui grésillait un peu. Sora s'arrêta sans surprise sur un siège qui n'était pas trop éloigné de la radio en question. Ils restèrent encore un moment sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme réagisse à une des chansons qui passait, une de ses favorites. Il demanda au chauffeur de monter juste encore un peu le son le vieux bonhomme le regarda du coin de l'œil sans faire de remarque mais sûrement sans en penser moins. Il fit cependant plaisir à Sora en mettant plus fort.

Léon avait entendu cette chanson des centaines de fois, une ballade romantique qui servait des « need you » à profusion, l'histoire d'une rupture qui n'aurait pas dû se faire et que les deux partis regrettaient. D'une certaine façon, il se retrouvait dans ces paroles. Sora et lui s'étaient séparés parce que les circonstances les avaient obligés à le faire, mais ils en avaient tous les deux souffert au début. Même si c'était une décision qui avait été mûrement réfléchie avant d'être prise.

Ils avaient longuement discuté, pris en compte toutes les possibilités, fait part de ce qui leur tenait à cœur. Au final, ils étaient arrivés sans difficulté à la même conclusion. Ils s'étaient dit que le temps passé ensemble avait été génial, spécial même, mais qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas faits pour aller plus loin. Laisser tomber une carrière ou laisser tomber un membre de sa famille ne faisait pas partie des sacrifices qu'ils étaient prêts à faire pour rester tous les deux. Alors oui, même si ç'avait été dur au départ, ils s'étaient vite fait une raison. Léon s'était fait une raison. Il avait oublié sa peine et était passé à autre chose, mais il ne savait pas si c'était aussi le cas de Sora, même s'il avait eu tendance à vouloir se persuader que si.

Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas eu Sora à côté de lui, ou vu la vidéo de l'époque où ils étaient encore ensemble un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, il n'aurait pas fait ce lien entre eux et les personnages de la musique. Mais c'était fait, et il se rappela qu'à présent ce qui les avait séparés n'était plus là. Sora était juste ici, à côté de lui, revenu au bout d'à peine plus d'un an -bien plus tôt que ce qu'ils auraient cru- et plus rien ne le retiendrait ailleurs. Cette pensée eut le désagréable effet de le perturber d'une façon dont il se serait bien passé.

C'était idiot vraiment.

Il était sûr de ses sentiments pour Cloud, alors pas la peine de s'emballer à cause d'une stupide chanson.

Léon sentit les doigts froids de Sora glisser puis se resserrer entre les siens. Il leva aussitôt les yeux vers son ami et eut conscience que son regard devait demander pourquoi ce geste, parce que Sora lui répondit en haussant les épaules et en expliquant « Tu as l'air angoissé ». Le jeune homme ne retira pas sa main pour autant, et ils terminèrent le trajet de cette façon.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Roxas et Axel étaient en train de se disputer à voix basse -lorsqu'ils y parvenaient- dans un coin du salon. Léon ne vit pas Cloud et supposa qu'il avait pris le relai auprès de sa mère le temps que Roxas se décide. Il demanda à Sora où se trouvait sa mère et le laissa s'occuper de persuader son frère de partir d'ici quelques nuits. Son ami ne posa pas de questions, se doutant que c'était Cloud qu'il allait chercher.

Léon le trouva effectivement au chevet de sa mère. Elle dormait et lui fixait un point invisible droit devant lui. Il avait l'air complètement déprimé.

Le futur flic toqua doucement à la porte pour attirer l'attention de l'autre homme, et effectivement, Cloud leva tout de suite les yeux vers lui.

« Léon ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

-J'ai raccompagné Sora, répondit-il en murmurant presque, de peur de réveiller madame Strife. Et je suis venu voir comment tu allais.

Cloud haussa les épaules puis se frotta les yeux.

Évidemment, il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme.

-Si Roxas se laisse persuader, Sora va prendre le relai et s'occuper de ta mère. Il m'a dit que tu ne t'étais pas beaucoup reposé non plus. Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi.

-Non, non, il faut que je reste, même si c'est Sora, je dois être là si ça tourne mal.

-Je peux veiller sur lui si tu veux.

Cloud le fixa un moment puis soupira.

-Tu n'as rien à voir avec cette histoire, Léon, je ne peux pas te demander de rester ici. Ne perds pas ton temps avec nous.

-Je n'ai pas l'impression de perdre mon temps quand il s'agit d'aider des personnes qui me sont chères.

De nouveau, un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Cloud n'osait pas regarder Léon, mais Léon lui, ne le quittait pas des yeux. Le blond avait croisé les bras contre son torse comme s'il avait froid et avait besoin de se réchauffer. Léon se rapprocha de lui et s'assit sur le bras du siège où était installé le blond. Il caressa du pouce la joue de ce dernier, sous son œil, comme pour effacer les cernes qui s'y étaient dessinées.

Cloud le repoussa du revers de la main et tourna son visage de sorte que Léon ne le voie plus.

-Tu as l'air complètement épuisé, fit le brun qui ne se formalisa pas du fait qu'on le rejette.

-Rentre chez toi, Léon, pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour nous, on s'en sortira très bien.

-Cloud, je veux t'aider, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Demanda-t-il en attrapant doucement le visage du blond pour le forcer à le regarder, mais celui-ci le repoussa de nouveau.

-Laisse-moi.

Le blond se leva de sa place et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il attendit Léon sur le pas de la porte, signe qu'il voulait qu'il sorte de la pièce lui aussi. Léon le rejoignit, mais s'arrêta à son niveau au lieu de partir.

-Je t'ai donné ce que tu voulais l'autre soir, non ? Alors oublie-moi maintenant, fit-il sans oser lever les yeux.

-Quoi ? Fit Léon abasourdi.

-Sors. S'il te plaît.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est juste pour ça-

-S'il te plaît. »

Léon partit sans faire d'histoire, sans rien dire. Il en oublia même ce pourquoi il était venu à la base. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

Alors c'était ça, hein ? Cloud s'était vendu comme une traînée dans l'espoir que Léon serait satisfait et passerait à autre chose ?

Comme si Léon avait déjà fait comprendre que tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de se le fourrer et d'ensuite aller voir ailleurs.

Est-ce qu'il avait été vulgaire ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait sexuellement harcelé sans s'en rendre compte ? C'était vrai qu'il avait un peu insisté pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un rendez-vous, en répétant plusieurs fois la demande. Mais il lui avait donné le temps, l'occasion de dire non.

Peut-être qu'en fait il avait vraiment donné l'impression de ne s'intéresser qu'à son cul. Faudrait qu'il revoie donc ses méthodes, qui sait si à force il n'allait pas passer pour un violeur potentiel.

La rage du moment laissa place à une colère plus sourde et plus douloureuse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se transforme en tristesse.

Léon se laissa aller après ça, n'espérant même plus que ça puisse changer entre lui et Cloud. Il se demandait même pourquoi il s'était acharné de cette manière. Ça n'avait servi qu'à lui faire du mal.

Encore.

Il aurait peut-être dû rester sur ses idées d'après la disparition de Linoa, et il n'aurait rien tenté du tout. Ça lui aurait sans aucun doute évité bien des peines.

Le lendemain, Léon ne se rendit même pas en cours. Il n'avait pas la force de se lever, il savait très bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à se concentrer et il n'avait vraiment envie de voir personne.

Seulement voilà, voir personne était ce qui le motivait le plus à ne pas sortir de chez lui, mais c'était également ce qui était le moins probable. En fin de matinée, Aerith vint toquer à sa porte.

« Tu as une mine horrible.

-Hn.

Le jeune homme grogna et alla se laisser tomber comme une bouse sur son canapé, indiquant clairement que la pauvre fleuriste n'était hélas pas la bienvenue pour ce jour là. Mais Aerith avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, et elle n'était pas du genre à laisser ses amis, alors elle resta, et s'occupa du lion grognon comme elle put.

-Est-ce que tu as revu Cloud depuis ce qui est arrivé à son père ? Fit-elle un peu hésitante.

Hésitante, mais elle ne tenait pas non plus à tourner autour du pot pendant des heures, alors autant taper là où elle était quasiment sûre d'obtenir des infos.

Léon détourna le regard et ne daigna pas lui donner de réponse. La jeune femme interpréta ce silence comme une réponse positive, mais pas vraiment porteuse de bonne nouvelle.

-Il est chamboulé, tu sais, et pas du genre à demander de l'aide. Alors s'il t'a rejeté, excuse-le, je suis sûre qu'il le regrette déjà au fond.

Léon ne répondit rien et au contraire, il s'effaça encore plus. La jeune fleuriste soupira et commença par aller ouvrir tous les volets et toutes les fenêtres. Léon la laissa faire, mais ne lui accorda pas un regard. Une fois tout éclairé et aéré, elle alla dans la cuisine pour faire couler du café. Pendant ce temps, elle entreprit de s'occuper un peu des plantes qu'elle avait offert à son ami. Elle sourit, heureuse de les voir en si bonne santé. Elle ne venait pas tellement souvent s'en occuper, aussi les voir en pleine forme était pour elle signe que Léon en prenait soin. Elle prit un pot particulièrement fleuri et le mena à son propriétaire.

-Tu es très doué, Léon, cette plante est assez dure à garder fleurie, fit-elle avec un immense sourire en tendant le pot au jeune homme.

Ce dernier la regarda en arquant un sourcil puis baissa les yeux vers la plante. Il finit par se redresser un peu et prendre le pot de fleurs dans ses mains. Il effleura du bout des doigts les pétales aux couleurs vives et lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Aerith avait disparu. Elle revint avec deux tasses dans les mains, une qu'elle posa sur la table basse devant Léon, et l'autre qu'elle garda pour elle-même.

-Pourquoi tu m'as laissé la plante ? Demanda-t-il avec la voix enrouée.

-Je me souviens que la première fois que je l'ai posée dans cet appartement, elle avait un peu souffert du voyage. Je croyais que je devrais revenir souvent pour éviter qu'elle ne meure et que tu ne te décourages pour les autres. Finalement je n'ai pas pu venir autant qu'il l'aurait fallu et tu t'en es très bien occupé seul. Tu as été très patient avec elle, et j'imagine que tu en as pris soin même quand elle donnait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait plus refleurir ou se redresser, je me trompe ?

-...Elle m'a donné du mal, oui.

-Tu t'en es vraiment bien sorti. Derrière la façade de celui qui n'a pas l'air de s'y intéresser, tu as été très attentionné avec ces petites fleurs.

Léon soupira et rit par le nez, puis il se leva pour aller reposer la plante à sa place. Il revint et attrapa sa tasse avec un air coupable.

-Pardon, je te laisse faire le café alors qu'on est chez moi.

-Pas grave, fit-elle avec un sourire avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres.

-Que me vaut cette visite ? Fit-il en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

-On m'a laissé entendre que tu séchais les cours. Je me demandais bien ce qui pouvait te faire rester à la maison alors que les examens se rapprochent vite.

-Ah...

Léon se passa la main dans les cheveux puis soupira. Il évita le regard d'Aerith mais lui accorda tout de même un semblant d'explication.

-Je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'utile aujourd'hui. L'humeur et la motivation n'y sont pas.

-Axel m'a dit que la mère de Roxas fait encore des siennes...J'ai déjà vu Cloud se mettre dans tous ses états à cause d'elle.

-Il ne va pas bien, c'est sûr. Mais le problème avec moi vient d'ailleurs.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. De toute évidence elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse.

-Tu en es sûr ? Demanda-t-elle en posant sa tasse.

-Oui...Quand je suis allé le voir pour lui proposer mon aide, il a été surpris de me voir.

-Surpris ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je veux dire qu'il s'attendait à ce que je ne m'intéresse plus à lui au point de vouloir même l'aider. Pour lui, j'attendais de tirer mon coup et rien d'autre.

Aerith ouvrit des yeux ronds pendant un quart de seconde puis ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Vous avez...

-J'en suis pas fier, pour la peine.

-Pas perdu de temps.

-C'est lui qui était pressé. Sûrement impatient de se débarrasser de moi.

-Léon...

La jeune femme avait un air blessé, comme si elle souffrait pour Léon, ce qui fit détourner les yeux au brun.

-Viens.

Quand le jeune homme tourna le regard vers son amie, il la vit tapoter ses cuisses. Il arqua un sourcil et la regarda en se demandant ce qu'elle voulait.

-Allez, te fais pas prier.

-Qu'est-ce que..., fit-il en commençant à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait.

-Viens voir maman Aerith, fit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

-Non.

-Oh, arrête, je vais pas te manger.

-Non, fit-il de nouveau catégorique.

-Mais laisse-toi un peu dorloter, je le dirai à personne.

Léon soupira longuement. Très las. Aerith gloussa et se rapprocha. Elle ouvrit les bras et Léon la regarda un moment avant de finalement s'allonger et poser sa tête sur les cuisses de la jeune fleuriste. Ce qui la fit rire de contentement. Elle se mit à caresser doucement les cheveux de Léon qui finit par se détendre complètement. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer comme il l'avait déjà fait il y a longtemps dans les bras de sa mère. C'était sans doute l'effet Aerith, elle inspirait ce genre de sentiments à pas mal de monde. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et Léon se serait probablement endormi si Aerith n'était pas intervenue.

-Je suis désolée, Léon, fit faiblement la jeune femme. Si … si j'avais eu ce je ne sais quoi qui me manquait, peut-être que Zack ne lui aurait jamais fait ça. Il lui a fait du mal, peut-être que tout aurait été différent si j'avais pu éviter ça.

La voix de la fleuriste semblait très triste, en contraste avec les rires qu'elle avait laissé échapper à peine quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Tu n'y es pour rien du tout, fit-il en ouvrant doucement les yeux. Je crois simplement que Zack était un peu perdu, mais tu n'as rien à voir avec ça.

-Oui...perdu. Peut-être. Peut-être qu'il l'est encore, parce qu'il ne semble pas encore prêt à avoir une relation stable. C'est peut-être aussi le cas de Cloud.

-Je ne sais pas pour Cloud, j'ai du mal à le comprendre, mais Zack est sincèrement gentil au fond, il a juste besoin d'un coup de pouce pour prendre les bonnes décisions, il n'a rien d'un cas désespéré, fit Léon en se mettant sur le dos pour voir le visage de son amie.

-Hm. Sans doute, mais ça ne me concerne plus, fit-elle en écartant les mèches de cheveux qui barraient le front du brun.

-Quoi ?

Aerith haussa simplement les épaules, Léon, lui, se releva. Il chercha une explication sur le visage de la jeune femme et n'eut aucun mal à comprendre.

-Depuis quand ?

-Quelques jours. C'est tombé quasi en même temps que le retour de Sora, expliqua-t-elle avec les yeux qui commençaient à briller. Je...Ça aurait dû se finir bien avant, mais j'ai été têtue.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ne le sois pas. C'est comme ça, personne n'y est pour rien.

Léon détourna le regard, de quoi laisser à Aerith le temps de se reprendre, de verser quelques larmes peut-être. Elle se retenait sûrement devant lui. La jeune femme s'essuya les yeux et renifla discrètement. Léon lui laissa encore quelques secondes et reprit.

-Comment il va ? Tu l'as revu ?

-Non. J'imagine qu'il va aussi bien que moi, expliqua la jeune femme.

-C'est toi qui as voulu ?

-Oui. Si tu veux le voir, il vit toujours au même endroit, c'est moi qui ai déménagé.

Léon se remit assis correctement sur le canapé et se laissa aller contre le dossier. Il soupira et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un certain temps avant que le jeune homme ne relève la tête et observe son amie qui avait le regard perdu droit devant elle. Il lui prit la main et lui fit un semblant de sourire.

-Quel duo de pleurnichards on fait, fit-il en plaisantant.

-On nage dans la mièvrerie.

-Je vais vomir.

-Tu trouves que c'est pathétique de pleurer sur des histoires comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle en serrant la main de Léon dans la sienne.

-Il y a pire comme situation, admit-il. On ne devrait pas en faire tout un plat, mais...

-La douleur est quand même là.

-J'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de petite souffrance, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir d'être triste pour ce genre de choses.

-Ce n'est pas comme si ça faisait des mois que je n'arrivais pas à m'en remettre.

-Ça passera. Faut juste ne pas oublier que ça sert à rien de rester à se morfondre dans notre coin. »

Aerith hocha la tête et soupira. Elle sourit et se leva en le remerciant pour le café, ce qui fit rire Léon. Elle le quitta en lui demandant d'être raisonnable et de retourner en cours, ce à quoi Léon répondit en levant les yeux au ciel. Cela dit il écouterait tout de même le conseil, les partiels étant trop proches pour qu'il se permette de faire l'emo dans un coin pendant plus d'une journée.

Le weekend arriva très rapidement, et Léon pensa qu'il était temps de passer aux révisions intensives.

Le destin en avait décidé autrement. Destin qui se présentait, dans ce cas précis, sous la forme d'une jeune femme têtue comme une mule et à la nature de super glu, alias Linoa ou la « fille dont j'aurais voulu oublier l'existence » selon Léonhart. Il l'avait trouvée en train d'attendre à la sortie de son dernier cours, positionnée de façon stratégique ou plus précisément là où il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne pas la voir.

« Oh non pas toi.

-Je suis contente aussi de te voir, fit-elle sans prêter gare au ton désagréable.

Il tenta de l'éviter mais elle s'accrocha à son bras et malheureusement il tenait à ses principes et ne l'envoya pas s'encastrer dans le mur comme il en avait pourtant tellement envie. Ça se faisait pas de faire mal aux filles.

-Lâche-moi, j'ai peur que mon bras pourrisse si tu le touches trop.

-Je sors avec des amis ce weekend, viens avec nous.

-Pas question.

-Tu les connais aussi : Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Seifer et Quistis. Je suis sûre que ça fait une éternité que tu les as pas vus.

-Il y a peut-être une raison à ça, fit-il en avançant sans ménager Linoa qui fonçait régulièrement dans des passants.

-Arrête, je sais bien que tu les apprécies, c'est juste qu'on s'est un peu perdus de vue à faire des études différentes, fit-elle sans avoir l'air gênée d'être traînée comme un boulet.

-Le fait est que c'est pas eux qui me gênent, mais toi. J'ai simplement pas envie de te voir.

-Je sais, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-On dirait pas, fit Léon en accélérant le pas lorsqu'ils furent sortis du bâtiment.

-Squall, laisse-moi une chance de me rattraper.

-J'en ai pas du tout envie.

-S'il te plaît ! Fit-elle en plantant ses talons dans le sol pour le retenir.

Léon manqua de s'arracher le bras et dut bien s'arrêter pour faire mine de réfléchir à l'éventualité d'une réconciliation.

-Je croyais avoir été clair l'autre jour. Pourquoi tu réapparais après des années ? Pourquoi tu t'acharnes alors que j'ai pas envie de revenir sur une décision prise il y a _trop_ longtemps ? Oublie-moi, comme je croyais que tu l'avais déjà fait.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai voulu tout ça, hein ? On a pas le droit de faire le moindre faux pas avec toi, fit-elle d'un ton grave. Tu crois que j'ai pas souffert aussi ?

Léon soupira d'agacement. Il était sans doute injuste avec elle. Non, plutôt trop dur. Une soirée entre anciens amis, ça ne l'engageait en rien, si ?

-Ok. Admettons que j'accepte de venir avec vous.

-C'est vrai ? Rayonna la jeune femme.

-J'ai vraiment pas que ça à faire en ce moment, mais oui.

-Merci ! S'enthousiasma Linoa en se jetant dans les bras de Léon.

-Que ce soit bien clair, commença-t-il sans la rejeter. Je ne t'ai encore rien pardonné. »

Mais le voir céder était déjà bien suffisant pour Linoa. Du moins pour l'instant. Elle s'en alla en sautillant presque après lui avoir donné rendez-vous dans un club du coin, pour le soir même.

Léon se demanda s'il faisait bien d'y aller. Il espérait que c'était vrai, qu'ils ne seraient pas seuls tous les deux, et puis, en vérité, ça lui ferait bien plaisir de revoir ses cinq anciens camarades et amis.

Il ne rentra pas directement chez lui mais fit un détour par le bâtiment de droit pour récupérer les cours de la journée ratée qu'on lui avait photocopiés et mis de côté, et pour aller faire un tour chez les étudiants de maîtrise où il savait trouver des camarades de Cloud. Il avait l'intention de demander s'ils avaient vu le blond ces derniers jours -en se doutant que la réponse serait certainement négative- et pour récupérer les cours, documents, messages du prof qui l'accompagne dans la rédaction de sa mémoire.

Cloud ne s'était évidemment pas présenté depuis un moment à la fac, et tout le monde s'inquiétait beaucoup. Léon leur expliqua seulement que le blond avait des problèmes à régler avec sa famille et il ne parla du père qu'au prof qui l'accompagnait dans son travail.

On lui donna beaucoup de notes, et beaucoup de messages que Léon mit dans une grande enveloppe. Cloud avait beau être quelqu'un de pas très bavard et peu souriant, il était apparemment apprécié des autre étudiants.

Le brun mena la fameuse enveloppe brune jusqu'à l'appartement du blond et la déposa dans la boîte aux lettres. Il avait hésité à se rendre chez la mère, mais il était peu probable que Cloud pense à ouvrir ses cahiers là-bas, et il n'irait sans doute même pas jeter un coup d'œil dans la boîte.

Alors qu'il allait repartir, il croisa Tifa qui sortait de l'ascenseur. Elle lui fit un sourire et lui précisa que Cloud n'était pas encore rentré. La présence de la jeune femme et le « pas encore rentré » lui fit comprendre qu'elle était non seulement au courant, mais venait régulièrement voir si Cloud était rentré chez lui. Il supposait par la même occasion qu'elle ne devait pas oser aller voir plutôt à l'appartement de madame Strife.

« Tu n'es pas allé chez sa mère pour essayer de le sortir de là-bas quelques heures ? Demanda-t-il à tout hasard.

-J'y suis allée. Mais je le connais bien, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de le faire sortir de là. Alors je m'occupe de lui rapporter régulièrement des affaires, fit-elle en montrant un sac que Léon n'avait pas vu jusqu'à maintenant.

Alors elle ne venait pas voir s'il était rentré, mais elle venait chercher des affaires. Ce qu'il aurait pu faire si le blond n'avait pas été persuadé qu'il n'en voulait qu'à ses fesses. Léon pointa la boîte aux lettres de Cloud d'un geste nonchalant.

-Je lui ai ramené ses cours, des notes et des mots de ses camarades de promo, fit-il au cas où Tifa pourrait aussi les emmener.

-Ah merci ! C'est vraiment gentil, j'aurais eu du mal à trouver tout ça moi-même. Je lui dirai quel mal tu t'es donné pour lui, fit-elle en sortant les clés pour ouvrir et récupérer l'enveloppe.

-Tu devrais éviter, fit Léon en détournant les yeux. Il risquerait encore de croire que j'ai des idées derrière la tête.

-Léon, commença Tifa avant de venir poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Ne fais pas attention à ce que Cloud aurait pu te dire. Il n'est pas dans son assiette en ce moment, sa capacité à gérer ses émotions est au raz des pâquerettes. Au fond, il t'apprécie tu sais.

-Tu plaisantes ? Fit Léon en grognant.

-Pas du tout. Je suis sûre qu'il s'est vraiment lié d'amitié pour toi. »

Ou alors ça, c'était avant que Léon ne foute tout en l'air en couchant avec. Tifa n'avait pas l'air au courant de ce détail cela dit. Cloud avait peut-être préféré garder ça pour lui, et apparemment Sora, Roxas et Axel avaient fait de même. Parce qu'ils avaient forcément dû se douter de quelque chose en trouvant Cloud chez Léon. Axel l'avait compris depuis longtemps, mais ce n'était pas forcément le cas des autres. Quant à Aerith, Léon l'avait lui-même mise dans la confidence il y a un bon moment et elle était toujours restée muette.

Léon ne fit aucune remarque, mais hocha doucement la tête. Tifa le remercia pour les cours qu'elle avait à présent dans les mains et elle le salua avant de partir.

Il avait envie de voir Linoa comme il avait envie de se pendre. Quoi que l'idée de se balancer au bout d'une corde aurait été plus tentante. Et pourtant il se rendit tout de même au lieu de rendez-vous, une boîte de nuit du centre. Ce qui tombait bien, il adorait les boîtes de nuit, comme ça, la soirée serait vraiment totalement perdue. Il arriva en retard, parce que bon, fallait pas abuser. Il avait pris tout le temps dont il avait eu envie.

Et bien évidemment Linoa l'accueillit en râlant. Tant mieux, il avait envie de l'énerver.

« T'arrives, j'suis déjà à moitié bourrée.

-Parfait, quand tu seras complètement bourrée j'aurais une bonne raison de partir, ça veut dire que j'ai réduit de moitié le temps de mon supplice.

-Ah ah ah. Allez viens. » fit-elle en le tirant par le poignet.

Les retrouvailles avec les autres furent assez gênées, probablement parce que Squall ne donnait pas du tout l'impression d'être content de les revoir.

Au début.

Le moment de gêne dura le temps qu'ils se souviennent tous que Squall avait toujours été un glaçon. Puis Zell et Selphie lui rappelèrent pourquoi il était vite fatigué quand il les voyait. Seifer redevint une peste, Irvine un boulet et Quistis discrète et raisonnable comme elle l'avait toujours été. Aucun d'eux n'avait changé au final.

La nostalgie des vieux temps le gagna et il se surprit même à rire plusieurs fois dans la soirée. Intérieurement.

L'état de Linoa quand il était arrivé était annonciateur de ce qui se passerait durant le reste de la soirée, et pour cette raison, il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de la voir se dandiner sur la piste de danse en se rappelant à peine où elle était. Lui-même avait déjà pas mal bu, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte vu qu'on le servait sans lui demander son avis et qu'il s'était un peu laissé entraîner par l'ambiance générale. De toute façon ce n'était pas gênant dans son cas, il ne conduisait pas. Il éviterait juste de boire jusqu'à ne plus tenir debout, histoire qu'il puisse retrouver son appart'. Il décida qu'il avait trop bu quand Linoa arriva à l'entrainer avec elle pour danser. Trop proche. Et elle le collait tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, Squall..., fit-elle en se collant à lui et en passant les bras autour de sa taille.

Squall se raidit, mal à l'aise et surtout parce qu'il sentait que ça tournerait au vinaigre s'il n'essayait pas de partir de là.

-Lin, on va rentrer, il est tard, fit-il en essayant de lui retirer les bras de sa taille.

-Pas'vie » fit-elle en s'accrochant encore plus.

Elle avait une force plutôt incroyable pour des bras si fins, et Squall n'osa pas trop forcer. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de lui démettre un membre. Il soupira et tourna simplement la tête quand la jeune femme essaya de l'embrasser. Heureusement que Quistis n'était pas loin, il n'eut qu'à lui faire un petit signe et la supplier du regard pour qu'elle vienne lui prêter main forte. A deux ils réussirent à venir à bout de la super glu et Squall put de nouveau souffler. La condition de Linoa étant simplement qu'il vienne avec elle et Quistis. Le jeune homme avait fait part de son mécontentement mais avait tout de même cédé.

Quistis les ramena en voiture jusque chez Linoa. En sortant du véhicule, Squall lui avait assuré qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle et qu'il s'occuperait de son amie. Il rentrerait par ses propres moyens. Quistis hésita longuement mais finit par souhaiter bon courage à Squall.

Ce fut un véritable parcours du combattant pour faire rentrer Linoa chez elle pendant qu'elle jouait les sangsues, alors que lui-même n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus sobre. Squall y parvint tant bien que mal. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, Linoa se décolla de lui et se dirigea comme un automate vers le canapé qu'elle déplia pour en faire un lit et se jeter dessus. Il allait repartir quand elle se mit à grogner et lever la main pour lui faire signe de venir. Il avait très envie de l'envoyer balader et partir en claquant la porte, mais au lieu de ça, il la rejoignit.

« J'ai envie de vomir. »

Il réagit au quart de tour et fonça dans la kitchenette pour lui sortir n'importe quoi qui ferait l'affaire. Un saladier, tiens. Il revint en courant et manqua de se payer une chaise et le bord du lit. Linoa le remercia et s'installa sur le flanc, tout au bord du lit avec le saladier placé stratégiquement. Squall se dit qu'il était grand temps qu'il parte. Il se leva donc et alors qu'il n'était même pas arrivé à la porte, il entendit la jeune femme vider le contenu de son estomac. Il soupira, ferma à clé et retourna à la cuisine pour prendre une serviette et un verre d'eau qu'il amena à la malade. Linoa le remercia faiblement et une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle engloutit le verre d'eau.

« J'espère qu'il va rester là, fit-elle avec un haut-le-cœur.

-Moi aussi.

-Merci de rester, j'aime vraiment pas être seule quand je suis malade.

-Si t'avais pas autant bu on en serait pas là, lui reprocha Squall.

-Toi aussi t'as bu.

-Est-ce que je suis en train de vomir mes tripes ? Fit-il en lui lançant un regard noir qu'elle ne vit pas.

-Boh. Ça faisait partie de mon plan machiavélique pour que tu restes.

-C'est sûr que je serais pas resté autrement.

-T'es sûr ? Fit-elle en tentant de se tourner.

-Me vomis pas dessus sinon je te noie dedans.

-Squall, commença-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Fit-il quand il n'entendit pas la suite arriver.

-Tu me détestes vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Squall mit un certain temps à trouver la force de lui répondre, parce qu'il n'avait envie de l'avouer ni à elle, ni à lui-même.

-Non, pas vraiment, fit-il finalement.

-Mais... ?

-Mais j'ai fait depuis longtemps une croix sur le Squall d'avant. On a plus rien à se dire toi et moi. Point barre.

-Ok.

Il fut plutôt étonné de l'entendre enfin capituler, mais pour la peine, un poids énorme s'envola de ses épaules.

-Elle est jolie ? Continua quand même la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse de le savoir ? Fit Squall sur la défensive.

-Je voulais savoir comment était la personne qui a pris ma place.

-Elle n'a pas pris ta place. Cette personne a une place bien à elle. On ne remplace pas les gens, Linoa.

-...Sans doute.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, et Squall sentait ses paupières devenir vraiment lourdes, le sommeil venant s'ajouter à l'effet de l'alcool. Il enleva sa veste et ses chaussures et s'installa à côté de Linoa pour peut-être dormir.

-Squall...

-Appelle-moi Léon s'il te plaît, fit-il la voix endormie.

-J'suis défoncée.

-Bonne nuit, Linoa.

-Bonne nuit, Léon. » fit-elle en riant.

Le lendemain il se réveilla très tôt, courbaturé de partout d'avoir mal dormi. Il se leva, vérifia que Linoa allait bien et la couvrit correctement avant d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer un peu. Il nettoya le carnage de la jeune fille et, lorsqu'il eut fini, remis chaussures et manteau, résolu à prendre la poudre d'escampette. Il ferma la fenêtre pour que Lin ne prenne pas froid et se rapprocha tout doucement d'elle pour l'embrasser sur le front. Il quitta l'appartement pour disparaître définitivement de la vie de Linoa Heartilly.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que la jeune fille s'était réveillée mais faisait semblant de continuer à dormir. Elle accueillit le baiser de Léon comme un au-revoir silencieux, puis elle l'écouta quitter les lieux en sachant qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Elle chuchota ses adieux quand la porte se referma derrière lui.

Devant l'immeuble, alors que Léon réfléchissait quel chemin il prendrait pour rentrer chez lui, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. C'était un message de Sora. Il avait apparemment gardé le même numéro qu'avant.

_« Maman s'est remise à manger :D ! »_

Le miracle Sora avait de nouveau frappé.

Fin du chapitre 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Suite et fin de Watching us Die Tonight.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les jours avaient défilé à une vitesse ahurissante, usants, éreintants, mais ils laissaient à présent les partiels loin derrière eux. Léon était confiant de sa réussite, et il se dit qu'il allait profiter de son moment de répit pour ne penser à rien et se reposer.

Son moral avait carrément remonté après ça, et il en avait bien besoin parce qu'il était descendu trop bas, même si Léon avait mis un certain temps à le réaliser. Bien sûr il savait qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, mais c'est en voyant son humeur s'améliorer qu'il avait compris à quel point elle avait pu être lamentable avant. C'est ce qui le fit se rendre compte du réel impact que tous les événements de ces dernières semaines avaient eu sur lui.

Il n'avait pas demandé à Sora comment il avait fait pour convaincre sa mère de remanger. En fait il avait accepté ce soudain changement avec joie parce que de toute façon, tout rentrait dans l'ordre comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. A présent il savait Sora en sécurité, Cloud de retour à la fac, Roxas auprès d'une mère qui s'était bien calmée, et Aerith plus ou moins en forme. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre des nouvelles de Zack...et à essayer de retrouver un semblant de normalité quand il recroiserait Cloud à l'avenir.

Ce n'était vraiment pas énorme, il pourrait s'en sortir, non ?

Et il s'en sortit plutôt bien. Il revit Cloud, qui le remercia de s'être occupé de lui récupérer ses cours et autres, lorsqu'il avait été coincé chez sa mère. Il le vit reposé, calme, et agir avec lui comme si rien ne s'était passé de mal entre eux.  
Léon aurait pu se vexer qu'il préfère ignorer qu'il l'avait peut-être blessé. Mais en fait, il s'en fichait pas mal. Peut-être que Cloud estimait que les choses mises au clair, ils pourraient reprendre leur relation amicale comme avant.

À vrai dire, même si ça le tuait, Léon devrait s'en contenter. Il aimait trop passer du temps avec le blond pour essayer de refoutre tout ça en l'air. Ses sentiments ne changeaient pas évidemment.

Quelques fois il devenait cinglé en repensant à sa nuit avec Cloud, et en se disant qu'il n'y goûterait probablement plus jamais. Et qu'on ne lui dise pas de ne pas y penser, parce que c'était tout simplement impossible. Peut-être qu'avec le temps...

Après cette période de repos qu'il s'était offerte, entre deux semestres, Sora passa beaucoup de temps chez Léon, Léon passa beaucoup de temps chez Cloud et Sora, et Roxas passait parfois avec Axel chez l'un ou l'autre. Sora enregistrait beaucoup de vidéos, comme à son habitude, filmant tout et n'importe quoi. Axel avait fini par sortir aussi son appareil et prenait énormément de photos du 'cadet' des Strife qu'il trouvait très photogénique. Parfois, ça rendait Roxas très jaloux, et ça finissait généralement en gentille chamaillerie.

Léon était sidéré de voir Sora au milieu d'eux comme s'il avait toujours été là. En fait, les trois frères agissaient entre eux comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été séparés. Ils arrivaient à rire et sourire malgré les quelques fois où Léon pouvait capter une certaine tristesse, des regrets mais le futur policier était persuadé que le fait d'être réunis avait apaisé toutes leurs peines.

C'était très bon pour eux, et pourvu que ça dure.

« Quand je suis arrivé, l'autre matin, j'ai cru que Cloud et toi étiez ensemble. Enfin, vous dormiez dans le même lit, non ? Fit Sora un jour qu'il était seul chez Léon.

-C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, répondit Léon sans oser regarder Sora dans les yeux.

Ils étaient assis sur le canapé, Léon avec des cours qu'il relisait, Sora avec son caméscope, en train de visionner les dernières vidéos qu'il avait prises.

-Okkkk, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix traînante. Mais encore ?

-La fac de musicologie d'Illusiopolis a accepté ton transfert ? demanda Léon en changeant complètement de sujet

-Oui, je commence dans quelques jours, mais ne change pas de sujet, s'il te plaît, bouda Sora.

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Sora capitula avec une moue. Enfin, capitula presque.

-Il faudrait qu'il se décide, mon frère, fit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir. On s'est séparés parce que j'étais persuadé que je te reverrais pas avant des années et des années. Finalement on va revivre dans la même ville. Imagine si j'avais envie d'essayer de te re-séduire, qu'est-ce qui m'en empêcherait si Cloud ne bouge pas ?

Léon manqua de faire tomber le stylo qu'il avait dans les mains mais tenta de rester impassible face aux insinuations de Sora. Pas question qu'ils recommencent.

Quoi que...qu'est-ce qui l'arrêterait, si Cloud ne voulait pas de lui ? Après tout, comme il se l'était déjà dit, Sora était là maintenant, et il resterait.

Non, il faudrait d'abord qu'il arrive à s'enlever Cloud de la tête, ce ne serait pas juste pour Sora sinon.

-Je ne tombe pas deux fois dans le même piège, fit-il d'un ton sérieux et sans regarder le jeune homme.

Celui-ci rit à la remarque.

-Même si je te retrouve une peluche de ce genre ? Fit-il en sortant Griever de sous les coussins du canapé.

-Surtout si tu retrouves une peluche de ce genre.

-C'est triste Griever comme nom.

-C'est toi qui l'as choisi, fit Léon en arquant un sourcil.

-J'aurais dû l'appeler Sora. Pour que tu penses à moi tout le temps que tu le regardes.

-C'est déjà le cas puisque tu me l'as offert.

-Pour pas m'oublier.

-Difficile à faire, tu traumatises trop les gens pour qu'ils t'oublient.

-Merci ! Fit Sora, rayonnant de joie.

-C'était pas un compliment... » fit Léon en s'arrêtant d'écrire et en regardant son ami avec un air blasé.

Sora n'y prit pas garde et rit de bon cœur, tout en jouant avec la petite boule de peluche qui était censée représenter un lion.

« Roxas m'avait parlé de Cloud et Zack, fit-il soudainement.

-Ah, se raidit Léon.

-Je les ai vus parler l'autre jour quand je suis allé chercher Cloud au boulot.

-C'est une bonne chose qu'ils se reparlent enfin, admit Léon. Après tout, c'était son meilleur ami.

-Moui. Cloud a l'air de s'être finalement fait une raison. Il avait quand même l'air chamboulé après sa discussion.

-Tu sais pourquoi ? Fit Léon en fronçant les sourcils.

-Apparemment Zack aurait une nouvelle petite amie...tu savais qu'il était plus avec Aerith ?

-Oui...Aerith elle-même me l'avait dit. Mais je savais pas qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je crois pas que ça soit sérieux, fit Sora en faisant une moue sceptique.

Léon soupira en se disant qu'une visite chez Zack puis Aerith s'imposait. Juste pour vérifier comment ils vivaient ça, et parce que ça faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas vus. Surtout Zack.

-Fais pas cette tête, intervint Sora. Ils vont s'en sortir.

-Oui, je sais.

-Tu sais comment je vois les choses ?

-Comment ? Demanda Léon en riant d'avance de ce que Sora irait imaginer.

-Aerith va continuer à penser à lui, même si elle va trouver quelqu'un d'autre et projeter de se marier avec. Lui, il va continuer d'enchaîner les conquêtes sans jamais oublier Aerith. Et puis le jour du mariage, Zack aura appris la nouvelle juste à temps pour aller à l'église et intervenir juste quand le curé demande à l'assistance de se manifester s'ils sont contre cette union. Il kidnappera la mariée, et ils s'enfuiront tous les deux, sans qu'on les voie plus. Un beau jour, on recevra une carte postale d'un pays inconnu sur laquelle ils nous avoueront qu'ils vivent heureux avec beaucoup d'enfants, et que ça durera comme ça très, très, très, très longtemps.

Léon resta un moment interdit. Et puis se tapa le front avec la paume de la main.

-Tu devrais vraiment arrêter les sucreries et les romans à l'eau de rose, fit-il en secouant la tête mais en souriant franchement.

Sora riait mais lui assurait qu'il était tout à fait sérieux, et qu'il devrait lui aussi prendre tout ça sans rire.

-Ce qu'il y a, reprit Sora, c'est que Zack n'est pas allé voir mon frère en lui disant « je suis libre, mettons-nous ensemble pour de bon. » Il …

-Il a bien fait, l'interrompit Léon. Cloud a besoin d'aller de l'avant, pas de retourner en arrière en se mettant avec lui. Et puis il a brisé la confiance de Cloud, sans compter que s'il a trompé Aerith, qui dit qu'il n'aurait pas trompé ton frère aussi ? Je crois que même si Zack l'avait voulu, il ne serait jamais allé voir Cloud. Et ton frère a fait assez d'efforts et de sacrifices pour réussir à oublier cette histoire.

-Vu comme ça. Tu dis pas ça parce que tu veux Cloud ? Fit Sora en haussant les sourcils.

-Non. J'espère que t'essaies pas de trouver des excuses pour que j'oublie Cloud.

-Non, je plaisantais tout à l'heure ! »

Léon rit par le nez et reporta son attention sur son travail mais ne réussit à se concentrer que quelques secondes seulement.

« J'espère sincèrement qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Zack vienne le retrouver dans le cas où il romprait avec Aerith. Parce que ça voudrait dire qu'il vient encore de se prendre un coup dans le cœur et qu'il va se faire du mal à ruminer ça pendant des semaines.

-Eh bien on va pas tarder à le savoir, il rentre bientôt donc je vais retourner à la maison, fit Sora en se levant. Et je vais le lui demander.

-Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, fit remarquer Léon.

-Oh, Cloud marche comme ça, je suis obligé de le forcer à parler, sinon il va bouder dans son coin en gardant tout pour lui. Dans quel cas on est pas sortis de l'auberge, parce qu'il peut rester comme ça très longtemps J'ai pas besoin d'avoir été avec lui tous les jours, ces dernières années, pour savoir comment il fonctionne. Il a quasiment toujours été comme ça. »

Léon hocha simplement la tête et regarda Sora récupérer ses affaires et mettre son manteau. Il lui demanda de le tenir au courant et son ami lui promit de lui téléphoner dès qu'il le pourrait. Le temps d'un sourire et le musicien était parti. Léon ne put s'empêcher de penser que d'une certaine façon, il avait vexé son ancien petit ami. Après tout, Sora avait sous-entendu de manière assez évidente qu'il ne le rejetterait pas si Léon lui demandait de reprendre leur histoire, et lui, il l'avait bassiné à parler de son frère. Sora avait lui-même commencé à parler de Cloud -et il devait l'avoir amèrement regretté- mais c'était certainement pour placer l'idée qu'ils pourraient se remettre ensemble, Léon et lui. Le futur flic n'était pas dupe et l'avait bien compris, même si Sora avait affirmé qu'il n'était pas sérieux.

Il faudrait qu'il voie à faire un choix avant qu'il perde ses chances même avec le musicien. Cloud ne voulait pas de lui, normalement, la question ne se posait même pas. Et pourtant il était encore là à espérer comme un abruti.

En réfléchissant bien, il se rendait compte que le problème était que tant qu'il espérait, il ne serait jamais sincère envers Sora. Et pourtant Dieu sait que Léon adorait le jeune musicien. Mais peut-être plus dans le même sens qu'avant, ce ne pouvait être que la seule raison expliquant le fait qu'il n'ait pas sauté sur l'occasion de se remettre avec lui.

Cette pensée ne l'aida à pas éclaircir ses sentiments, bien au contraire. Il décida donc de laisser tomber pour le moment et repenser à tout ça plus tard, peut-être après le coup de fil que Sora était censé lui donner.

o.O.o

Il n'avait finalement pas téléphoné mais avait simplement envoyé un texto. Mais il était tard et il n'avait peut-être pas voulu risquer de réveiller Léon.

_«Ce serait mieux que tu lui parles, toi. Au moins, j'ai préparé le terrain. »_

Et puis apparemment, il ne devait pas y avoir grand chose à dire, soit parce que Cloud avait été concis, soit parce qu'il n'avait rien dit du tout. Léon savait déjà que le mieux à faire était de parler lui-même avec Cloud. Le souci étant qu'en remettant lui-même l'histoire sur le tapis, il était sûr de se disputer avec, et il ne voulait vraiment pas de ça.

Quoi que, si Sora avait effectivement préparé le terrain comme il le disait, Cloud ferait un effort pour ne pas tout de suite s'énerver...peut-être ?

Léon se frotta les yeux, fatigué, et se dit que pour l'heure, il devrait plutôt aller dormir. Comme on dit, la nuit porte conseil. Il saurait probablement un peu mieux comment s'y prendre demain. Ou il réfléchirait à tête reposée sur son entrée en matière pour la prochaine fois qu'il parlerait avec le blond.

Non, la nuit ne lui apporta pas de divine illumination pour répondre à ses questions, mais au moins ses yeux ne se fermaient plus tout seuls quand il réfléchissait. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il trouva une solution à ses problèmes, alors il décida qu'il allait d'abord commencer par trouver un moyen de se retrouver tranquillement avec Cloud, et qu'ensuite, il aviserait selon l'humeur du blond. C'était un de ses meilleurs plans, malgré le fait qu'il soit un peu casse-cou.

Il retrouva donc Cloud à la fin du dernier cours de la matinée et lui proposa de venir manger avec lui en laissant miroiter la possibilité que Sora, Roxas ou Axel pourraient venir les rejoindre à un moment ou à un autre. Peut-être. Cloud nota tous les peut-êtres mais accepta tout de même, assez facilement.

De façon plutôt surprenante, leurs discussions se firent très naturelles, et Léon se demandait même si Sora avait vraiment parlé à Cloud ou s'il lui avait envoyé le texto juste pour lui faire plaisir, alors qu'en fait il s'était dégonflé. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre, mais dans le doute...

Du coup, il ne savait vraiment pas comment il allait aborder le sujet 'Zack'. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de gâcher l'ambiance, surtout alors que Cloud avait accepté si facilement son invitation. Vrai, pour une fois il n'avait pas demandé ça comme un rendez-vous, mais il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre. Finalement, Sora avait sûrement dû parler.

« Tu peux poser tes questions...

Léon resta interdit quelques instants. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte d'avoir complètement quitté la conversation pour réfléchir tout seul dans son coin, et il se doutait qu'avec la tête de penseur qu'il avait dû avoir, Cloud n'avait pas pu louper le fait que quelque chose le tracassait.

-Ah...

-Oui, tu ne m'écoutais plus du tout, et j'ai pas trop envie de parler seul.

-Excuse-moi. T'as parlé avec Sora ?

-Je parle tous les jours avec Sora, fit Cloud en arquant un sourcil.

Léon baissa les yeux et ne dit rien. Le blond ne lui facilitait pas la tâche sur ce coup, même s'il l'avait invité à exprimer ses pensées.

-Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Sora depuis qu'il est rentré...vous vous entendez bien, surtout pour un ancien couple, fit remarquer Cloud sur un ton neutre.

Léon leva les yeux, mais il ne réussit pas à déceler quoi que ce soit dans le regard du blond qui pourrait lui dire ce qu'il pensait en lui faisant cette remarque. Il hésita quelques secondes et finit par répondre, même s'il ne savait pas trop à _quoi_ il devait répondre.

-On s'est quittés sans embrouilles, fit-il sincèrement. Si je n'avais pas déménagé, et s'il n'avait pas dû rester à Traverse, on serait probablement encore ensemble. Je pense.

-Vous allez vous remettre ensemble ? Demanda Cloud toujours sans rien laisser paraître de ce qui lui passait par la tête ou de ce qu'il ressentait.

-J'y ai pensé.

Cloud ne dit rien et continua à manger, imperturbable. Léon n'avait pas l'intention d'en dire plus sur Sora, mais il n'osait pas non plus entamer la conversation à propos de Zack sur une note comme celle là.

-Sora a besoin de quelqu'un avec la tête sur les épaules, quelqu'un de stable...Après ce qu'il a vécu, je pense qu'il a besoin de se reposer sur quelqu'un plutôt que d'être celui sur lequel on s'appuie. Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal que les rôles s'inversent, reprit Cloud.

-Et ? Tu penses que je ne suis pas fait pour lui ? Demanda Léon en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, fit Cloud, un peu vexé.

Alors il était en train de lui donner un avertissement, hein. Prends soin de mon frère, sinon je pourrais mal te le faire vivre.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de me remettre avec Sora, fit Léon pour stopper tout de suite Cloud dans ses suppositions.

-Tu viens de me dire-

-Que j'y avais pensé, oui. Mais je ne t'ai pas dit que j'avais décidé de me remettre avec. On était bien ensemble, mais de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, et les choses ont changé.

Cloud soupira puis baissa la tête pour regarder son assiette à moitié pleine. Il poussa du bout de la fourchette quelques morceaux de son plat et reposa son couvert. Il regarda Léon, l'air résolu.

-C'était de Zack que tu voulais parler, hein ?

Léon fut soulagé que ça soit Cloud qui en vienne au fait. Le blond avait bien essayé de détourner la conversation, en laissant croire qu'il avait compris que Léon hésitait à lui parler de sa relation avec son frère alors qu'en fait, il savait très bien où Léon voulait en venir. Sora avait bel et bien parlé à Cloud, cette fois c'était certain.

-Je m'inquiétais un peu de ta réaction. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais, fit Léon, l'air peiné.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, ça ne te va vraiment pas.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, ne trouvant pas drôle que Cloud cherche à gagner du temps.

-Ok, là c'est très Léonesque, fit le blond en haussant les sourcils.

Il soupira et détourna le regard pour le poser sur la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur la rue. Il resta un instant silencieux puis hocha la tête doucement.

-Je vais bien, affirma-t-il. Je me sens mieux que ce que j'aurais pensé.

-Aucune grosse déprime ? Fit Léon en arquant un sourcil.

-Je ne gros-déprime jamais, répondit le blond en plissant les paupières.

-C'est toi qui le dis. Tu boudes tout le temps.

-Tu peux parler, tiens.

-Moi ? Je boude pas.

-Sans arrêt.

-Ça doit être un réflexe mimétique quand je te vois.

-Je peux peut-être te coller une droite pour régler ce problème.

-Tu te casserais les doigts.

-Ah,ah, sur ta mâchoire d'acier ?

-Y a de ça, et aussi le fait que tu sois si fragile.

-Va te faire foutre, Léonhart.

-C'que t'es vulgaire. »

Cloud bouda, et Léon sourit à peine assez pour agacer encore plus son ami. Le blond termina son assiette sans plus rien dire, et puis quand il n'y pensa plus, ils purent recommencer une conversation normale, comme si rien ne les avait interrompus.

Finalement, ça n'avait pas été bien compliqué. Léon ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sora avait tant tenu à ce qu'il parle lui-même à Cloud, mais d'un autre côté, il était content qu'il ne lui ait rien dit et l'ait laissé avoir ce moment avec le blond.

Au fond, c'était sûrement voulu. Sora avait peut-être senti que certains sujets devaient être abordés entre les deux pour qu'ils puissent se rapprocher. Ou peut-être que Sora n'avait pas eu le courage de décrocher le téléphone et lui dire de vive voix que Zack faisait partie du passé. Peut-être qu'au fond c'était dur d'avouer à Léon que Cloud pouvait aller de l'avant maintenant. Il était content pour son frère, il n'y avait aucun doute à se faire sur ce point, mais de nouveau, Sora faisait ce qu'il fallait pour que quelqu'un d'autre finisse par être heureux pendant que lui prenait sur lui-même et se contentait de ce qu'il avait. Peut-être. Certainement. Qui sait ?

Est-ce que ç'avait été égoïste de la part de Léon de s'accrocher à Cloud et de refuser de donner sa chance à Sora ? Il s'était dit que ç'aurait été injuste qu'il se mette avec le musicien tout en continuant de penser à Cloud. S'il avait été moins égoïste et moins borné, il n'aurait probablement pas fait de mal à Sora. Ou si ? Il aurait bien fini par oublier ce qu'il ressentait pour quelqu'un qui ne le lui rendait de toute façon pas. Ou pas encore ?

Et puis à quoi bon se triturer les méninges, maintenant c'était trop tard, et surtout inutile.

Les jours passèrent et finalement ils purent tous se retrouver comme au début, quand Léon était arrivé à Illusiopolis, à la différence que Sora s'était ajouté au tableau. Léon put revoir Zack qui avait l'air plutôt bien malgré sa peine évidente lorsqu'on lui parlait d'Aerith ou lorsqu'il la voyait. Ils ne firent jamais la connaissance de la petite amie qui avait... « pris la place » de la fleuriste. Zack n'avait jamais pensé bon de le faire, et à vrai dire personne ne lui en voulait, bien au contraire.

Le plus changé était en fait Roxas, qui semblait plus calme qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il était même très souriant et il n'avait pas eu d'histoire avec sa mère depuis un petit moment. Personne ne s'en plaignait, Axel était trop heureux de voir son petit ami comme ça pour ne serait-ce que s'inquiéter du fait que ce calme puisse être louche.

Léon lui, se posait des questions. Sora avait un don particulier avec les gens, mais en quelques heures il avait réglé tellement de problèmes qu'à ce niveau, ça relevait du miracle. Le nouveau messie était arrivé, c'était fantastique, mais inquiétant en même temps.

Il avait en fait peur que Sora ait promis quelque chose de vraiment gros à sa mère...Léon souhaitait juste que son ami n'ait pas vendu son âme au diable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as promis, Sora ? Fit-il un jour qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux sur le chemin de retour de la fac.

-À qui ? Fit le garçon, plutôt surpris.

-À ta mère.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Roxas a changé.

-Et en bien ! Il est beaucoup moins fatigué, j'ai l'impression qu'il revit, fit le musicien avec un grand sourire. Je ne le voyais pas beaucoup, mais j'ai remarqué la différence entre le moment où je suis rentré et maintenant ! Tu trouves pas ça génial ?

-Si, bien sûr que si, fit Léon qui ne put pourtant pas retenir un froncement de sourcil.

-Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête, bouda Sora.

-Sora, je comprends pas comment elle a pu changer de comportement aussi radicalement. Ça faisait des mois que j'entendais que ta mère menait la vie dure à tes frères, même si c'était dit discrètement. Tu arrives et tout s'arrange, je me pose des questions.

-Tu vas t'imaginer quoi ? Demanda Sora en arquant un sourcil.

-Que tu te sois encore sacrifié pour les autres, que tu lui aies promis quelque chose d'assez important pour qu'elle se calme si longtemps. Tu vas encore t'enchaîner tout seul ?

Sora stoppa sa marche. Il fixait le sol et refusait de regarder Léon. Il regarda par contre autour de lui, sûrement pour voir si d'autre gens se trouvaient près d'eux.

-Si seulement j'avais eu une idée assez géniale pour que ça fonctionne aussi bien. Si seulement j'avais eu le courage de me sacrifier...

Léon resta perplexe et se rapprocha de Sora pour l'avoir près de lui. Son ami avait l'air d'avoir un secret un peu lourd à porter.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, fit-il pour le rassurer.

Sora ne voulut pas répondre, et ils restèrent de longues minutes sans bouger, debout au milieu de la rue, jusqu'à ce que le musicien trouve le courage dont il avait besoin pour parler.

-Je lui donne des anxiolytiques. C'est la seule chose que j'ai réussi à lui faire accepter. Tu sais qu'elle a besoin d'un suivi psychologique...qu'elle refuse. Qu'aucun de nous trois ne pouvons nous permettre de payer de toute façon. Alors je lui ai donné ça. Elle se sent mieux et laisse Roxas.

-Sora...tu sais que c'est pas des trucs qu'elle va pouvoir prendre éternellement...

-Dans son cas, je vois pas pourquoi.

-C'est un peu comme une arme à double tranchant...j'espère seulement que ça ne va pas se retourner contre toi.

Sora fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit rien.

-Comment tu as eu ces médicaments d'ailleurs ? Demanda Léon.

-Les médecins en donnent pour un rien. Beaucoup trop facilement si tu veux mon avis.

Ce n'était pas faux. Et des tas de gens prenaient des calmants, des antidépresseurs. Ils croyaient que ça les aidait, mais on était en droit de se demander si ça ne les enfonçait pas encore plus.

Sora tremblait à présent, et Léon s'inquiéta de le voir dans cet état.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ? Demanda-t-il doucement, en passant un bras autour de l'épaule du jeune homme.

Sora secoua vivement la tête.

-Sora...

-Ok, fit-il en soupirant longuement. Elle en est devenue dépendante, comme c'est obligé d'arriver...le problème c'est que le médecin refuse de m'en prescrire de nouveau et que j'arrive au bout de mes réserves. Sans ordonnance, je n'aurai pas ces médicaments.

-Je vois..., fit Léon qui ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Passe à quelque chose de plus doux qu'on te donnera facilement...

-Ça ne lui fait rien.

-Ne t'inquiète pas...on va trouver un moyen d'arranger ça. »

Facile à dire. Le seul moyen c'était qu'il aille chez son médecin pour demander le même médicament. Ça ne marcherait qu'un temps, et ce n'était pas sa solution favorite. Pas du tout. Et pourtant, Sora avait de bonnes raisons de s'inquiéter. Quand sa mère devrait passer la période de sevrage, elle deviendrait trois fois plus dure à gérer, par rapport à son humeur, par rapport au fait qu'elle risquait de sombrer plus durement qu'avant le traitement, ce qui risquerait de lui faire faire des âneries. Cette femme était démente, pas anxieuse. Qu'est-ce que ces médicaments lui avaient fait ?

Léon garda le secret de Sora pour lui. Il savait que prévenir Cloud et Roxas aurait été une bonne chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à trahir la confiance de Sora. Il essaya bien quelques fois de persuader le jeune homme de se confier à ses frères, mais celui-ci refusait catégoriquement de le faire. Il avait peur de se faire haïr par sa famille. C'était parti d'une bonne intention, ça avait aidé ses frères. Mais ç'avait été irresponsable et inconscient et Cloud le lui reprocherait sans aucun doute. Roxas attraperait certainement peur et lui en voudrait beaucoup. Sora avait de bonnes raisons de se taire, et pourtant...

La conséquence des actes de Sora se fit connaître assez tôt, environ un mois et demi après leur discussion. Lorsqu'il vint sonner à la porte de Léon un soir, tard, complètement paniqué, Léon savait déjà de quoi il s'agissait.

« Maman est à l'hôpital. » Avait-il simplement dit. Léon avait pris Sora contre lui, et puis l'avait accompagné. Ils étaient restés toute la nuit dans la salle d'attente des urgences que les médecins viennent leur donner des nouvelles. Roxas, Axel et Cloud étaient avec eux. Les deux Strife étaient aussi chamboulés que leur frère, même s'ils n'avaient pas exactement les mêmes raisons de l'être. Sora culpabilisait d'avoir envoyé sa mère ici, Cloud angoissait pour ses frères et s'inquiétait sans doute un minimum pour sa mère. Et Roxas était dans un état...pas vraiment descriptible. Il était toujours resté auprès d'elle, il avait enduré toutes ses sautes d'humeur, il avait sacrifié beaucoup pour veiller sur elle, ayant toujours eu peur qu'elle ne fasse ce genre de tentative pour se tuer. Et malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, elle avait quand même fini par se retrouver en soins intensifs pour avoir essayé de se suicider. Le seul point qui le calmait un minimum, c'était que comme il était là, il l'avait trouvée à temps pour la sauver.

o.O.o

Elle s'en sortit très bien, même si elle dut rester un moment à l'hôpital, le temps de se remettre sur pieds, et le temps de son sevrage, assez dur soyons francs.

Le dernier jour avant qu'elle sorte, Léon voulut rejoindre ses amis pour peut-être se rendre utile d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Jamais il n'avait pris meilleure décision.

Quand il arriva sur place, il entendit hurler depuis l'ascenseur. Ses cris résonnaient dans tout l'étage. Des insultes, des reproches...des phrases sans queue ni tête. Léon accéléra le pas, il voulait essayer peut-être d'intervenir avant de trouver ses amis en morceaux. Ils devaient avoir l'habitude...oui, Cloud et Roxas, mais pas Sora. Et plus il avançait, et plus il sentait que cette haine n'était déversée que sur l'un des trois. Inconsciemment, il pensa à Roxas.

À l'entrée de la chambre, il y avait deux infirmières qui regardaient la scène complètement perdues, ne sachant pas si elles devaient intervenir ou laisser faire. Quand Léon entra, il découvrit Cloud, assis sur un fauteuil à côté du lit de sa mère. Il avait la main sur le visage et se cachait ainsi les yeux. Il était immobile et Léon n'aurait su dire s'il écoutait encore toutes les méchancetés qui lui étaient crachées au visage. Probablement qu'il ne faisait qu'entendre la voix de sa mère et le ton haineux qui était dedans. Peut-être qu'il n'entendait plus rien d'autre que sa douleur.

Léon se posta entre Cloud et sa mère. Il faisait dos à la femme qui ne fut pas spécialement perturbée par sa présence. Il attrapa la main du blond et découvrit ses yeux. Ils étaient vides, comme si Cloud était là sans vraiment l'être, et Léon comprenait pourquoi. Il serra la main du blond dans la sienne puis le tira vers lui. Cloud se laissa lever et regarda Léon sans rien dire. Puis il se laissa tirer jusqu'en dehors de la chambre où Léon demanda aux infirmières de faire sortir Roxas et Sora et de calmer madame Strife. Il leur dit qu'il enverrait quelqu'un d'autre chercher la mère assez rapidement. Dans le couloir et à la porte de leur chambre, d'autres patients jetaient des regards curieux vers eux. Certains étaient même mauvais et un homme arrêta Cloud pour lui conseiller de demander au médecin de changer la femme de service. « C'est en psychiatrie que vous auriez dû l'emmener. Faites la changer.

-Bonne idée, je demanderai en même temps s'il y a un service pour ceux qui ne se mêlent pas de leurs oignons. » fit Léon en éloignant le type de Cloud.

Heureusement, la discussion s'arrêta là parce qu'un médecin qui était apparemment venu pour madame Strife renvoya en même temps l'homme dans sa chambre.

Cloud ne lâcha pas la main de Léon, et ils allaient partir quand le brun entendit qu'on l'appelait.

Le futur flic se retourna et regarda les deux jeunes frères les rejoindre.

-Rentrez chez votre mère et attendez la là-bas. Elle sera peut-être calmée d'ici là. Profitez-en pour souffler un peu. Je ramène Cloud chez lui.

-D'accord... »

Sora et Roxas jetèrent à peine un regard en arrière, embrassèrent leur frère et s'en allèrent en courant presque.

Léon décida qu'il épargnerait les regards curieux des passants à Cloud en évitant les transports en commun. Il appela un taxi et lui indiqua l'adresse de l'appartement du blond. Pendant le trajet, il en profita pour appeler Aerith et lui demander d'aller chercher la mère de leurs amis. Il aurait bien appelé Axel, mais ç'aurait été la pire idée qu'il puisse avoir de sa vie, vu qu'elle haïssait le roux. Il n'avait ni envie de faire cet affront à son ami, ni de faire subir une autre crise de démence aux infirmières et médecins.

« Il avait raison, tu sais, fit la voix enrouée (comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis des jours) de Cloud.

-Qui ça ? Fit Léon en se tournant vers le blond et en serrant sa main qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâchée.

-Celui qui disait que ma mère aurait dû être en psychiatrie.

-Non, je t'assure qu'on admet des cas bien pires que ta mère dans cet hôpital là. Elle n'y aurait pas eu sa place.

Cloud resta silencieux.

-Elle ne vous a jamais touchés, si ? Elle n'est pas violente, elle …, commença Léon.

-Peut-être que des fois j'aurais préféré qu'elle se défoule sur nous, mais sans rien dire.

-Cloud, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis.

-Pardon.

-Tu aurais voulu que Roxas

-Non ! Non, pardon. J'aurais juste aimé que des fois...elle ne dise rien. » fit le blond en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Plus aucun mot ne fut échangé avant qu'ils n'arrivent chez Cloud. Léon le regarda se laisser tomber sur son canapé et soupira, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Finalement il le laissa tranquille et lui annonça qu'il reviendrait plus tard avant de sortir. En fermant la porte, il crut entendre le blond l'appeler, mais il ne s'arrêta que quelques secondes pour tendre l'oreille et vérifier s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Comme il n'entendit plus rien, il laissa tomber et partit de l'immeuble pour rejoindre celui où vivait Roxas et sa mère. Il voulait aller vérifier que les deux plus jeunes allaient bien.

Quand il sonna à la porte, personne ne vint lui ouvrir, mais il entendit clairement la voix de Sora l'autoriser à entrer. Il fut heureux de constater qu'Aerith n'était pas encore arrivée avec la mère. Son ami était sur le canapé du salon et tenait son jumeau contre lui, dans ses bras. Au début Léon crut que Roxas était en train de pleurer, mais le jeune homme était simplement endormi. Il avait dû être éprouvé par les dernières heures et par les quelques semaines passées à l'hôpital à veiller sur sa mère.

« Je suis venu voir comment vous alliez..., fit-il en se présentant à Sora.

-On va s'en sortir. Merci de t'occuper de nous comme ça, fit le jeune homme en lui souriant tendrement.

-Roxas...

-Est épuisé, termina Sora. J'ai réussi à le calmer un peu pour qu'il se repose avant que maman ne revienne.

-Elle ne devrait plus tarder...j'ai appelé Aerith pour qu'elle aille la récupérer. C'est la personne la plus apte à s'occuper d'elle.

-Oui, merci beaucoup. »

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et ils entendirent la voix de madame Strife appeler Sora. Ce dernier secoua son frère pour le réveiller et se leva de sa place. Roxas fit de même en se frottant les yeux. Leur mère entra dans la pièce suivie de près par Aerith.

Madame Strife semblait très calme, elle souriait doucement et semblait sincèrement heureuse de retourner à la maison. Elle s'avança dans la pièce pour rejoindre Sora et le prendre dans ses bras.

« On est contents de te voir de retour à la maison, maman. » fit Roxas avec un sourire faible.

Sa mère le regarda un moment avant de lâcher Sora et de se diriger vers lui pour lui embrasser le front.

Roxas rayonna de bonheur, et Léon ne put s'empêcher de penser que ça devait être parce que ce genre de démonstration d'affection était extrêmement rare. Elle n'avait même pas fait attention à lui en entrant, et elle était spontanément allée vers Sora. Il avait fallu que Roxas se fasse connaître pour qu'elle daigne tourner le regard vers lui.

Léon sentit son cœur se serrer et détourna les yeux. Roxas avait beau être heureux à cet instant, lui, il avait du mal à être joyeux face à ce genre de scène. Il se retira en faisant un petit signe à Sora, et alla vers l'entrée auprès d'Aerith. Elle, elle regardait ce qui se passait avec un visage inexpressif. Elle devait penser à peu près la même chose que Léon.

Au bout d'un certain temps, la mère des deux jeunes leur annonça qu'elle allait dans sa chambre pour se reposer et Roxas l'accompagna pour l'aider au cas où elle se sentirait faible. Il ne resta bientôt que Sora, Léon et Aerith dans la pièce. Sora tourna le dos aux deux autres et ils le laissèrent seul.

« Où est Cloud ? Demanda Aerith en chuchotant.

-Chez lui. Je vais retourner là-bas. Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Bien. Quand je suis arrivée, elle était déjà calme. Elle m'a suivie sans trop discuter quand j'ai dit que j'étais une amie de Sora.

-Merci, Aerith.

-Y a pas de quoi, fit la jeune femme en lui souriant sincèrement.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te remercier..., intervint Sora qui avait entendu leur conversation.

-N'hésite pas à m'appeler quand tu en as besoin, Sora. On est amis. »

Le jeune homme lui sourit, très reconnaissant. Puis la jeune fleuriste annonça qu'elle devait repartir. Les deux garçons la saluèrent et elle disparut. Sora et Léon restèrent à se regarder quelques minutes avant que l'un d'eux ne se décide à briser le silence.

« Je vais rester ici un ou deux jours avec Roxas. Tu peux prévenir Cloud, s'il te plaît ? Demande-lui pardon de ma part aussi...

-Je le préviendrai. Mais il faudra que tu ailles tout seul faire tes excuses...mais tu sais, tu n'as pas tellement à te reprocher.

-J'en suis pas si sûr...mais merci. »

Sora sourit et Léon hocha la tête. Il lui expliqua ensuite qu'il devait partir, mais qu'ils se reverraient très vite.

Après ça Léon ne rentra pas chez lui mais retourna voir Cloud. Il s'arrêta en chemin pour acheter quelque chose à manger au blond, persuadé qu'il ne devait pas avoir avalé grand chose depuis un moment. Il entra sans frapper et s'annonça simplement en s'avançant vers l'endroit où il avait laissé le blond un peu plus tôt. Cloud n'avait pas bougé.

Léon déposa le sachet contenant le plat encore chaud qu'il venait de prendre à un resto rapide du coin et sourit en entendant les reniflements de Cloud. Le blond releva la tête en humant le parfum de la nourriture. Il jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à Léon qui haussa les épaules.

« T'as la tête de quelqu'un qui a rien avalé depuis deux jours.

-...C'est pas loin de la vérité, fit le blond en s'asseyant et en jetant un coup d'œil à ce qu'il y avait dans les boîtes déjeuner.

-J'espère que ça te plaira.

-Merci beaucoup, fit le blond en déballant le tout et en mangeant de bon cœur.

Léon soupira intérieurement. Il était soulagé que Cloud mange si bien, parce qu'il avait eu un peu peur que ce soit la déprime qui l'ait privé de repas correct. De toute évidence, c'était pour une autre raison. Manque de temps, la tête à autre chose, il ne s'était pas forcément rendu compte de sa faim, ou il avait simplement avalé quelques morceaux de pas grand chose à un moment ou à un autre des journées passées entre le boulot et l'hôpital.

-Assieds-toi, proposa Cloud quand il se rendit compte que Léon restait debout à le regarder. Tu en veux un peu ?

-Non merci, régale-toi, répondit Léon en s'asseyant à côté du blond.

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire alors que Cloud mangeait, puis lorsqu'il posa ses couverts, le jeune homme se tourna vers son bienfaiteur en fronçant les sourcils.

-Maman doit être rentrée maintenant...

-Ne pense même pas aller là-bas, l'arrêta tout de suite Léon.

-Je m'inquiète pour Sora et Roxas.

-Ils vont bien. Je suis allé les voir, j'étais là quand Aerith a ramené ta mère à la maison.

-D'accord...

-Elle était contente de les voir, elle a même embrassé Roxas, précisa Léon.

-...Aerith ?

-Ta mère, idiot.

Cloud cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, surpris.

-C'est extra rare ce genre de démonstration, fit-il remarquer.

-Je m'en étais aperçu, vu la tête que faisait Roxas. Il était tellement heureux.

Le blond baissa les yeux et haussa les épaules mais il n'ajouta rien.

-Sora a dit qu'il ne rentrait pas ce soir, il compte rester un peu avec Roxas, prévint Léon.

-D'accord. Je serai plus tranquille de le savoir là-bas avec notre frère pour ce soir.

-C'est une bonne excuse pour bien te reposer, fit-il remarquer.

-Je vais essayer.

-Dans ce cas je vais te donner un coup de main en m'en allant et en te laissant tranquille, fit Léon en se levant. Je te revois bientôt.

Cloud hocha la tête et regarda son ami partir. Il l'arrêta devant la sortie en l'appelant. Léon se retourna pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Tu t'occupes toujours de moi...et de mes frères. Sincèrement, merci beaucoup. J'aimerais pouvoir te rendre la pareille.

-Tu ne me dois rien. Je vous aide de bon cœur.

-Merci, répéta le blond.

Léon hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Il allait partir et...

-Putain de merde, pesta Cloud.

-Quoi ?

-Ma moto est garée à l'hôpital.

Gros silence.

-Désolé, fit Squall. Faudra aller la chercher pas trop tard.

-T'as une voiture ?

-Non...T'en avais pas une ?

-Je l'ai vendue pour la remplacer par la moto, fit Cloud en se pinçant les lèvres.

Cloud soupira et se leva.

-Tu m'accompagnes ? Je te ramènerai chez toi ensuite. »

Un voyage en moto tout collé contre Cloud ? Il allait pas cracher dessus, tiens.

Léon hocha la tête et ils partirent tous les deux, le blond attrapant au passage le deuxième casque qu'il avait dans un coin. Il marmonna vite fait que ce serait pour Léon, que lui avait le sien dans la moto (oui, il avait une grosse moto).

Léon avait envie de sourire bêtement, et s'il n'avait pas été lui, peut-être qu'il l'aurait fait tout le long du chemin.

o.O.o

Il était en cours quelques jours plus tard, quand il reçut un texto venant de Cloud. Pour commencer, il s'était demandé s'il allait bientôt mourir parce qu'un gros météore allait s'écraser en plein sur sa salle de classe. Et puis il se dit que ce devait plutôt être quelque chose de grave pour que Cloud lui-même l'appelle. Ces pensées défilèrent en tout cas le temps que son téléphone affiche le message en question. Le blond ne donnait aucune explication et lui demandait simplement de venir chez sa mère dès qu'il le pourrait. Léon fronça les sourcils et se demanda ce qui pouvait bien encore se passer avec madame Strife pour qu'on lui demande d'aller là-bas. Après ça, il ne réussit plus à se concentrer. Il s'excusa auprès du prof et déserta le cours vingt bonnes minutes avant la fin. Il lui fallut évidemment un certain temps avant de rejoindre l'appartement des Strife, et il arriva là-bas en courant presque. La porte était entrouverte mais il hésita avant d'entrer. Il tendit l'oreille pour peut-être capter des sons qui lui indiqueraient ce qui se passait, mais il n'entendit que quelques murmures de voix qu'il connaissait bien. Il toqua trois fois et entra sans attendre de réponse. Dans le salon, assis sur le canapé, se trouvaient Cloud et les jumeaux. Sora tenait Roxas contre lui et avait un visage inquiet qui surprit Léon. L'aîné des frères semblait aussi calme qu'à son habitude.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda doucement Léon.

-Maman a disparu, lui répondit Sora. Elle a laissé un mot et elle est partie avec quelques affaires à elle.

-On sait pas trop quoi faire..., fit Cloud en regardant ailleurs.

-Vous voulez la retrouver ?

Aucun des trois ne répondit.

-Si elle est partie d'elle-même, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un fera attention..., commença Léon.

-Mais elle est malade, on est même pas sûrs qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, fit remarquer Sora.

-Ok...vous avez une photo d'elle ? Je vais aller prévenir la police. Je vais vous aider à placarder des affiches dans la ville aussi.

-Merci Léon ! Fit Sora en lui souriant.

Roxas lui fit également un sourire timide tandis que Cloud se leva et alla sortir une photo d'un cadre.

-Je viens avec toi, fit-il en rejoignant Léon. Sora, prends soin de Roxas. On revient vite et on ira mettre des affiches un peu partout. »

Le reste de la journée, la soirée et une partie de la nuit furent très longs pour chacun d'eux. La police avait pris l'alerte au sérieux simplement parce qu'il avait été précisé que la femme n'avait pas forcément toute sa tête. Squall avait un peu exagéré en laissant entendre qu'il y avait autant de risque pour elle que pour les gens qu'elle croiserait, mais au moins l'avis de recherche avait été lancé. Il aurait pu aussi omettre le détail du départ volontaire, mais bizarrement, l'autre solution était passée en premier. Cloud ne lui en tint pas rigueur, et probablement qu'il pensait la même chose, même si pour lui, c'était plus douloureux de l'admettre. Ils s'étaient ensuite séparés pour aller placarder les affiches dans chaque quartier de la ville. Cloud avait également appelé les personnes qu'il connaissait dans l'idée que sa mère aurait pu rejoindre un endroit familier pour elle, mais personne ne l'avait vue, ni n'avait reçu d'appel de sa part.

Il ne restait plus à présent qu'à attendre que quelqu'un les contacte peut-être. Ils avaient aussi la promesse de chacune de leurs connaissances qu'on les appellerait si leur mère venait à se montrer, et ils devraient eux-mêmes rester attentifs. Roxas avait régulièrement appelé sur le téléphone portable de sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que celui-ci n'était pas avec elle, mais jeté dans les poubelles communes, au sous-sol de l'immeuble.

Léon avait vraiment de la peine pour Roxas. C'était lui qui semblait avoir le plus de mal à accepter ce départ. Il se disait abandonné, et il répétait qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Cloud et Sora lui jurèrent de s'occuper de lui, qu'il n'était pas délaissé puisqu'ils étaient là, mais il faudrait certainement du temps pour qu'il se sente mieux.

Cloud avait à présent un problème de taille : sa mère n'était plus là, il n'y avait donc plus personne à son travail et plus personne pour payer le loyer de l'appartement. Même avec un job à côté de leurs études, il n'était pas sûr que Sora et Roxas gagneraient assez pour s'occuper d'un grand appart comme celui-ci en plein centre ville. Alors ils durent laisser ce logement et celui de Cloud, pour en prendre un qui leur conviendrait mieux. Un qui était éloigné du centre ville, plus vieux, mais assez grand pour eux trois avec une chambre de côté dans le cas où leur mère reviendrait. L'aîné était persuadé qu'ils ne la reverraient plus jamais, et qu'elle prendrait bien soin de ne pas se laisser voir ou simplement reconnaître, mais il avait tenu à rassurer Roxas. Les jumeaux partageraient une chambre, mais comme Roxas serait beaucoup plus souvent chez Axel, ça ne les dérangeait pas. Cloud avait la plus petite, à côté de celle de sa mère absente.

« Je suis content de les avoir tous les deux auprès de moi en fait, avait-il un jour avoué à Léon. J'aimerais bien qu'ils restent longtemps avec moi, je peux m'occuper d'eux correctement comme ça.

-On dirait un papa poule...

Cloud grogna et croisa les bras, ce qui fit rire Léon.

-Et alors, hein ? Jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais été un frère horrible.

-Je trouve pas, fit Léon avec un sourire attendri.

Cloud le regarda du coin de l'œil mais ne dit rien. Léon, lui, ne rata pas les joues rosies du blond.

-Tu t'es occupé de moi tout ce temps, et de ma famille par la même occasion..., fit Cloud en baissant les yeux. Pourquoi tu t'es donné cette peine ?

-J'avais envie de t'avoir dans mon lit bien sûr, répondit-il amèrement.

Cloud lui lança un regard noir, cependant il n'avait pas manqué le ton qu'avait employé Léon et se radoucit très vite.

-C'est ce que je t'ai dit quand ma mère ne voulait plus manger, hein...pardon.

Léon le regarda un moment, Cloud n'osait pas lever les yeux vers lui mais semblait sincère.

-On s'était fichu de toi, t'étais encore sur la défensive...je te pardonne.

-Alors...j'étais le seul à pas être sincère quand on a couché ensemble..., fit Cloud sans bouger.

Léon ne répondit pas à cette question directement. Il ne voulait pas revenir sur ce qu'il venait de pardonner à Cloud : il savait que le blond avait perdu confiance en certaines choses, et même si ça lui avait fait du mal, il n'arrivait pas à lui reprocher cette nuit-là.

-La première fois que je t'ai vu, c'est vrai que j'avais simplement été attiré physiquement...

Cloud ne réagit pas et haussa les épaules. C'était souvent comme ça que ça commençait, non ? Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Léon pour cette raison.

-Et puis il y a eu cette histoire avec Zack que j'ai vite découverte, et le soir où tu as terminé votre liaison...j'ai juste eu envie de te protéger et de faire quelque chose pour que tu ne souffres plus. J'ai voulu me rapprocher pour m'occuper de toi, peut-être essayer de te rendre heureux...

Cloud tourna enfin les yeux vers lui mais resta à le regarder sans rien dire.

-Je continuerai à vous aider tous les trois parce que vous êtes des amis devenus chers à mes yeux. Peut-être aussi parce que Sora a un jour compté encore plus qu'un ami, peut-être parce que tu comptes encore plus que tout.

Les yeux de Cloud devinrent brillants et Léon commença à paniquer, il se dit donc qu'il ferait mieux de la fermer. Il se mit une claque mentale pour avoir été si bavard. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser aller comme ça, si ? Il était devenu une vraie chiffe molle bon sang ! Et Cloud qui craquait, c'était carrément surréaliste. Ok, ça lui était déjà arrivé, mais pas comme ça ! Surtout pas pour des trucs niais comme il venait de lui sortir.

-Cloud ? Fit-il un peu hésitant.

Le blond s'essuya les yeux et jura comme un charretier. Là, Léon se sentait un peu mieux.

-T'es trop con bordel !

-Ok, ok, je sais pas pourquoi mais excuse-moi, si tu pleures je vais pas savoir quoi faire, c'est super gênant.

-Ta gueule putain ! T'es vraiment qu'une lavette !

-C'est pas moi qui chiale ! Se vexa Léon pour le coup.

Cloud lui démonta l'épaule à coups de poing et serra les dents sûrement parce qu'il sentait de nouveau les larmes monter. Léon se calma et posa une main sur l'épaule du blond pour le faire se tourner vers lui et constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Cloud avait l'air furieux, mais avec les yeux humides, son expression était totalement décrédibilisée. Léon pouffa presque. Ce qui lui fit gagner un nouveau coup dans l'épaule. Cloud respira un bon coup et se calma pendant que Léon continuait de se retenir de rire tout en essuyant les larmes du blond .

-Bon, ok, j'ai fait dans le sentimental, remets-toi en, je recommencerai plus, fit Léon en levant les yeux au plafond.

Il se sentit ensuite tiré par le col, et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Cloud avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Léon lui rendit son baiser inconsciemment, et pourtant, quand ils se séparèrent il avait peur de ce qui suivrait et tous ses muscles se tendirent nerveusement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui murmura Cloud. Cette fois je suis vraiment sincère. »

Squall ferma les yeux et soupira longuement de soulagement. Il prit Cloud dans ses bras dans une étreinte protectrice, et Cloud le serra contre lui en retour.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les deux se sentirent vraiment à leur place, sereins, et en sécurité.

o.O.o

_« Quel crime abominable, kupo ! On ne peut pas laisser ce malfaiteur courir les rues de Mogville..._

_-Pitié, inspecteur Moguri ! Sauvez nos petits Moogles de cet abominable coupeur de pompon en série, kupo !_

_-Ne vous en faites pas, kupo ! Je résoudrai cette affaire, quitte à en perdre moi-même mon pompon, kupo ! »_

_pouit pouit pouit -générique de début- pouit kupo pouit _

_Titre à l'écran : 36 Quai des Kupo, l'inspecteur Moguri mène l'enquête !_

_Dans la nuit noire, le ciel obscur pour seul témoin, Tomberry chasse les pompons des petits Mogs imprudents..._

L'écran s'éteignit et coupa l'épisode qui commençait.

« HEY ! S'écrièrent Léon et Sora en chœur.

-Désolé, j'avais trop peur que vous deveniez complètement débiles, kupo, fit un Roxas blasé avec la télécommande encore dans les mains.

-T'es cruel, on était à fond dedans, fit Léon en croisant les bras.

-C'est justement ce qui m'inquiétait..., fit remarquer Roxas.

-Oh STEUPLAIT, rallume, supplia Sora avec la bouche en cul de poule.

-Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre Riku et Kairi à la gare !

-AAAH ! »

Sora jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge puis fila aussi vite que la lumière pour aller chercher ses amis à la gare.

« Tu peux rallumer pour moi ? J'ai personne à aller chercher, demanda gentiment Léon. S'il te plaît.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Fit Roxas avec un air blasé.

-Bah non...

-Pourquoi vous avez éteint la télé ? Demanda la voix de Cloud derrière Roxas.

Il avait un gros bol de pop corn et semblait lui aussi prêt pour sa séance 36 quai des Kupo. Roxas se claqua la télécommande sur le front.

-Ton frère veut nous empêcher de devenir débiles.

-Et du coup Sora est parti en pleurnichant ? Fit Cloud en croquant dans un pop corn.

-Non, il est à la gare pour récupérer Riku et Kairi.

-Ah oui c'est vrai qu'ils arrivent aujourd'hui. Tant pis pour le film. On va pas regarder sans Sora.

-Vous pouvez aussi oublier cet abruti de Mog pseudo-inspecteur, fit Roxas en riant jaune.

-Hey, reste poli avec l'inspecteur Moguri. C'est lui qui m'a donné envie d'entrer dans la police quand j'étais petit.

-On est tous foutus..., conclut Roxas.

-Comme c'est chou, préféra dire Cloud qui posa les pop corn sur la table basse et s'installa dans le canapé ou plus précisément sur Léon.

-Hey, pas de ça quand je suis là, bande de dégueux ! »

Il fut royalement ignoré et en déduisit que c'était le moment pour lui de s'éclipser. En ronchonnant. Il claqua la porte de sa chambre et alla sûrement s'installer sur son lit avec de la musique sur les oreilles.

« Je trouve Roxas vraiment en forme ces derniers temps, fit remarquer Squall entre deux baisers.

-Il claque bien sa porte, oui, répondit Cloud en souriant.

-Cloud, je veux pas casser l'ambiance mais j'ai un truc important à te dire, dit Léon en se redressant.

Cloud le laissa faire, perturbé par le soudain changement de ton.

-Je t'écoute, fit-il très nerveux.

-J'ai retrouvé ta mère. Je peux t'emmener la voir quand tu veux.

Le blond ouvrit grand les yeux et ne sut trop quoi dire pendant un moment.

-Elle...elle va bien ?

-Oui. Mais...si tu veux que je t'emmène, je te préviens que tu risques de très mal prendre ce que tu verras.

-Vraiment...Emmène-moi quand même. Je dois savoir ce qu'il en est, pour être sûr de ce que je dois dire ou pas à Sora et Roxas. »

Léon hocha la tête et se leva. Il tira Cloud avec lui et ils sortirent sans un bruit. Cloud laissa juste un mot rapide à Roxas pour lui dire qu'ils étaient sortis.

Le futur flic n'ayant toujours pas de voiture, il avait emprunté les services de Zack qui n'avait de toute façon rien de mieux à faire ce jour là. Comme maintenant tout était redevenu à peu près normal entre Cloud et lui, ça ne poserait pas de problème. Et puis, c'était lui qui l'avait aidé à chercher la mère des trois frères. Le voyage fut assez long parce qu'ils durent sortir de la ville et en rejoindre une beaucoup plus petite à un certain nombre de kilomètres de là. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un quartier résidentiel de trois quatre maisons en retrait du reste de la ville. Zack arrêta le moteur et se tourna vers Cloud qui était à l'arrière.

« Tu vois cette maison là ? C'est où elle vit maintenant.

Cloud fixa l'endroit indiqué. Il faisait très bon et le soleil brillait assez fort sur un jardin de fleurs épanouies et très bien entretenues. Un enfant jouait avec une balle et une femme qu'il voyait de dos berçait un nourrisson avec tendresse. Cloud sortit de la voiture tout en scrutant cette femme. Les deux autres hommes sortirent avec lui et l'arrêtèrent avant qu'il ne s'approche trop.

-L'enfant qui joue est celui de son nouveau mari. Celui qu'elle a dans les bras...c'est le sien. Elle l'a appelé Ventus, lui expliqua Zack.

-Elle nous a remplacé en un rien de temps...Deux ans...

-Cloud...son mari s'occupe très bien d'elle, elle est soignée. Mais elle vous a complètement oublié. Il m'a dit qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de rien de sa vie avant son arrivée dans cette ville. Même pas son nom. Je suis désolé.

-Je...je peux la voir ?

-Cloud, je sais que tu espères...pouvoir lui parler normalement, mais te voir pourrait réveiller des souvenirs...et il ne faudrait pas qu'elle recommence à faire souffrir ses enfants. »

Cloud secoua la tête. Il était au bord des larmes mais résista comme il put. Il tourna les talons et remonta en voiture. Léon et Zack le suivirent de près et décidèrent qu'il était temps de repartir. Cloud ne dit rien pendant tout le trajet, pendant que Léon et Zack discutaient doucement à l'avant. Finalement, alors qu'ils approchaient de la maison, Cloud leur fit part de sa décision de ne rien dire à Sora et Roxas. Il avait réfléchi tout le trajet en se demandant s'il ferait bien de leur annoncer que leur mère allait très bien et qu'elle était soignée, mais qu'elle les avait remplacés et ne se souvenait plus d'eux. Il était sûr que même s'ils seraient soulagés de la savoir en vie et en bonne santé, probablement heureuse, ils ne pourraient jamais accepter le fait qu'elle les ai oubliés. C'était déjà dur pour Cloud de l'admettre, alors il n'osait pas imaginer ce que ressentirait Roxas. C'était peut-être cruel de ne pas leur dire la vérité, au fond ils avaient le droit de savoir, mais il était aussi convaincu qu'ils vivraient aussi bien sans l'apprendre. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur choix, peut-être que si, il n'en savait rien.

« Je crois plutôt que tu devrais leur dire. Je sais que ça risque d'être très douloureux pour Roxas, mais il ne faut pas qu'il continue à vivre en se demandant ce qui a pu arriver à sa mère. Il doit pouvoir faire son deuil, même si elle n'est pas morte à proprement parler.

-J'aurai jamais la force de lui dire. J'ai trop peur qu'il …

-Roxas est quelqu'un de fort. On s'occupera de lui. Mais … si tu décides de ne rien dire, alors on respectera ta décision. »

Cloud hocha la tête et remercia Léon et Zack. Ils le ramenèrent à la maison et en rentrant, ils trouvèrent les amis de Sora avec lui. Tout le monde resta chez les Strife pour passer la soirée, et on laissa dans un coin très éloigné les mauvaises nouvelles de la journée.

Cloud ne dit jamais à ses frères ce qui était arrivé à leur mère, et au fond, il pensait que les jumeaux s'en doutaient. Roxas n'avait jamais réussi à se défaire de son sentiment d'avoir été abandonné par ses parents et il leur en voulut, mais sans jamais rien dire à personne. Sora s'était fait une raison, et profitait de l'instant présent, même si quelques fois rien que de penser à sa famille, ça lui serrait horriblement la poitrine. Quand Léon se rendait compte du malaise que ressentaient ses amis et son amant quand il s'agissait de famille, il culpabilisait presque d'en avoir une normale, mais se rendit aussi compte à quel point elle était importante (sa mère était plus que ravie quand il décida de les appeler plus souvent). Mais même si les trois Strife souffraient, ils avaient tout de même fini par s'attacher à leurs amis proches qui étaient devenus leur vraie famille.

Même si ç'avait été dur au début, Léon était heureux d'avoir pu rencontrer Cloud, et devenir un membre important de cette nouvelle famille.

FIN

* * *

ndla : Voualà, mon OS transformé en fic de 5 chapitre est terminé, j'espère vraiment que vous êtes pas trop déçus de la fin. XD Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont lu, posté des review et encouragé ! Merciii !

Mille million de merci à Becca pour m'avoir relue et m'avoir supportée sur cette fic XD Tu poutres grave sa race. X3

Rendez-vous pour les prochaines fics, hein ? XD

Gnu~

Flammula.


End file.
